Total Drama Island: Unbroken Rules
by Sandstormzach
Summary: This is based on a simple question: "What would have happened if Chris didn't allow anyone to break the rules?" This is what I think the answer would be. Things change more as the story goes on. Read & find out what happens if you care. Thanks 4 reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island: Unbroken Rules  
By Sandstormzach  
Chapter 1: The Rules are Set

Chis McLean stood at the edge of the dock at camp. He turned to the cameraman and said "Okay, start rolling in three, two, one..." He waved at the camera. "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal: twenty two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crappy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island for good. Their fate will be decided at the dramatic campfire ceremony, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right now, on Total... Drama... Island!"

Soon afterward, a boat pulled up to the dock. "Alright, time to meet our lucky campers!", Chris yelled. One by one, they came and lined up at the end of the dock. Beth and DJ mostly didn't complain, but Gwen was angry. "Alright Chris, what gives?" "What do you mean?", he asked. "This place sucks. I did not sign up for this." Chris smirked and pulled out a stack of papers. "Actually, you did. Rules are rules, Gwen, you aren't getting out now." She grumbled and walked off as Geoff's boat pulled up, followed by Lindsay, Heather and Duncan. After Duncan hit on her, Heather walked over to her bag and began to sort through it. "I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here." Gwen looked surprised. "Wow. Didn't think I'd agree with anyone here." Meanwhile, Chris just grinned and pulled out another copy of the contract everyone signed. Then Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna and Katie and Sadie showed up. Katie and Sadie hugged and squealed. "Oh my gosh Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!" "Okay, I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" They both squealed again and ran down the dock. Then Ezekiel arrived, followed by Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin and finally Izzy.

"Okay", Chris said, "Now that everyone's here let's go get teams sorted out. Follow me to the campfire!" They did so. "So, this is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, ya dig? Good. The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars. For the moment, you're gonna be split into two teams. Each team has a cabin- girls get one side, and guys get the other." Katie raised her hand. "I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die!" "And I'll break out in hives", Sadie added, "It's true!" Chris continued. "Here's the deal. First team is... Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and... Noah. From this moment on you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers." Katie frowned. "Wait, what about Sadie?" Chris ignored her and went on. "The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold. Move, over to the left!" "But Katie's a Gopher!", Sadie yelled. "I have to be a Gopher too!" "You don't get a choice. You and the others are now officially the Killer Bass." "This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" The best friends started crying and Katie said "Oh, I'll miss you too!" They waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

Chris cleared his throat. "Alright everyone. You all get an hour break before lunch, so make the best of it. Get to know each other, use the confession cam, that sort of thing. See you all later!" The teams went to unpack their bags at the cabins, and then Katie and Sadie sat down by the campfire to talk. Katie sighed. "Oh my gosh... this might be a really bad summer instead of a good one." Sadie nodded. "Yeah... I didn't think we'd be put on separate teams. Sorry Katie..." "Aww, it's okay." The girls hugged. "We're still best friends forever, we can handle this. We'll just go easy on each other in the challenges, deal?" "Deal." Meanwhile, some of the others found the confession cam.

Confession Cam: Gwen  
"Okay... so far this place sucks. Most of the other people here seem irritating already, the camp itself is run down and the host is a jerk. I'm not sure how I'm gonna put up with this. But, since I'm already here, I might as well try to win."

Confession Cam: Owen  
"Man, this is awesome! I can't believe I'm gonna win a hundred thousand dollars! Or at least I hope I will, and even if I don't, I get to try camp food! It's a win-win!"

Confession Cam: Courtney  
"While I appreciate getting a chance to voice my feelings, since I'm sure they will be a nice part of my future biographies, I'm a tad upset that the camera was installed in an outhouse. If anyone ever leaves that camera on and it records someone using the, um, 'other' function of this area, I'll sue the pants off the producers if any of the footage gets leaked."

Confession Cam: Duncan  
"Stupid cabin setup, keeping me away from the hotties on my team... I spent enough time surrounded by guys at juvie. But, that did help me learn the skills I'll need to win this little competition, so maybe it was worth it. Still, not going back there again. After winning here I'm going straight to the top."

After noon, Chris came to the mess hall where the campers were having lunch. "Hey guys! Enjoying your meal?" "Actually Chris, can we order a pizza or something?" In response to Geoff's question, Chef threw a cleaver at him. "Never mind, brown slop is cool!" The others nodded in fear and agreement. "Well anyway", Chris said, "I came to announce your first challenge. Meet me at the top of the cliff in an hour!" Sixty minutes later they arrived. "Okay, campers. Today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake. If you look down, you'll see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we've stocked with psychotic, man eating sharks. The smaller area is a safe zone. That's your target, which we're pretty sure is shark free. For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. You'll need those supplies for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Now, let's see... Killer Bass, you're up first."

Bridgette took a cautious look over the cliff's edge. "Oh... wow. So, who wants to go first?" The rest of her team was silent. "Fine. I'll go. It's no big deal, just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks..." She jumped and fell into the water below, landing safely, and triumphantly waved up to her team. Tyler, the next one up, wasn't so lucky, and crashed into a buoy. Geoff, Eva and Duncan followed him, but DJ refused. Zeke and Harold jumped next. Courtney looked over the cliff, then turned to the host. "Excuse me Chris, but I have a medical condition." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What condition?" "A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs. I know I'm costing my team a point, but I've seen the other team and I don't think nine of them will jump." Chris shrugged and pulled out a clipboard. "Well alright then. So, that's seven jumpers and two chickens. We're missing some people, who's left?"

The best friends were hugging and on the verge of tears. "I'm not jumping without Katie", Sadie said. "We have to be on the same team, Chris!" The two went up to the host and began begging in unison. "Pleeeeeeease? Pleeeeease, can we can we can we, please?" "NO! Rules are rules. You're on the separate teams and that's final! Now are you jumping or not?" Sadie shook her head. "No, not without Katie." "Fine then. Izzy, you're up." The crazy girl leaped off the cliff and landed on a buoy. "Aaah! Aah, that felt... so... good!" The others were too busy glaring at those who refused to jump to notice how psychotic their teammate was.

Back at the cliff top, Chris turned to the Gophers. "Okay guys. If you can beat their score, we'll throw in a cart to put your crates on. Think you can handle it?" Trent grinned. "Totally. So guys, who's up first?" Heather shook her head. "Not me. There's no way I'm doing this." Leshawna glared at her. "Why the heck not?" "We're on national television, I can't risk getting my hair wet." "Okay, I am not losing this challenge because you got your hair done, you spoiled brat! You're jumping!" "Make me!" Leshawna grabbed Heather and threw her off the cliff. "Done! Anyone else need some persuasion?" The others shook their heads. "Good. Well, now it's my turn." Leshawna jumped and landed safely, followed by Lindsay, Gwen, Cody and Justin. Beth and Katie refused to jump, but Trent, Noah and Owen did. Trent cheered. "Nine points! Way to go, guys!"

Confession Cam: Owen  
"I was pretty darn nervous. You see, I'm not that strong a swimmer. I totally thought I was gonna die. But hey, aside from losing my swimsuit, it turned out better than I expected!"

"Well, the Screaming Gophers win part one", Chris said. "Let's see how you guys do in the second leg of the challenge!" After this, the race began, with the Screaming Gophers taking an early lead and maintaining it all the way to camp, thanks to their carts. While they cheerfully sang and easily walked down the beach, the Killer Bass struggled with their crates. Courtney's and Sadie's splinter, mosquito and poison ivy incidents only slowed them down, so by the time they got to camp the Gophers were already assembling their hot tub. Heather took a break to talk to Leshawna. "Um, hey there... I just wanted to apologize for being so stubborn earlier." Leshawna smiled. "Ah, it's alright. Sorry for throwing you off the cliff!" Heather smiled back. "It's okay, I needed a push. And hey, we won the challenge, so you did good. Truce?" "Yeah, you got it." They fist bumped and Heather walked off smirking and Lindsay followed her. "Did you mean all that stuff you said to Lefonda back there?" "No way. Leshawna's going down." "Oh... so if you hate her, why were you being nice to her?" "Simple, my dear. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." "Ohhh, I get it. ...I'm your friend, right?" Heather nodded. "Yay!" Lindsay squealed and ran back to help assemble the tub, leaving Heather to reapply her lip gloss.

The challenge ended soon after, and the results were clear. Chris walked up to examine the hot tubs, then turned to the Gophers. "Well, I think we have a winner here: The Screaming Gophers!" They all clapped and cheered while the other team sighed or crossed their arms and glared at them. "Congrats, guys, you win, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! Killer Bass, what can I say? Stinks to be you right now! I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

Confession Cam: Heather  
"So far, so good. All according to plan. If things keep going this well, I'm sure to win. But first, I wonder which loser is leaving first?"

At dinner, the Killer Bass were poking at their food. Bridgette spoke up. "So, what do we do now?" "We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off", Courtney replied. Duncan turned to her and said "Well I think it should be you, miss 'calculated risk.'" "What! Why?" "Well it's either you or the other two chickens, and you were the only one who threw the challenge on purpose." "But you guys need me! I used to be a CIT!" "I just don't get why we lost, eh", Ezekiel said. "They're the ones that have six girls." Everyone turned to him, some shocked, some angry. Eva was one of the angry ones, and she picked him up by the jacket collar. "Okay, you're dead, punk!" Geoff came up. "Eva, give him a break. He's the homeschooled kid, remember? He just made a mistake. Besides, it's not like he said guys are always better than girls..." "But... they are."

Confession Cam: Sadie  
"I am soooo sad! First I get separated from Katie. Then I get poison ivy on my butt. And then we lost the challenge! I know I'm probably not gonna be leaving first, but this summer camp thing isn't turning out so well. What am I gonna do? I miss my friend..."

After sunset, the losing team sat nervously around the campfire. Chris walked up with a plate of marshmallows. "Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. On this island, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim yours. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back. EVER. Now... the safe campers are Geoff, Tyler, Izzy, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan, and finally... Courtney." Courtney ran up to claim her reward, while Ezekiel looked shocked. "Can't say I'm surprised, dude", the host said. "I saw you picking your nose earlier. Not cool. Dock of shame is that way, bro." The sad prairie boy just stood up and walked off without a word. While the Screaming Gophers enjoyed a hot tub party, the remaining ten Bass campers contemplated what the future had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alliance

On the third morning after the campers arrived on Total Drama Island, they all woke up to the sound of a horn blown into a megaphone. They were not happy about this. "Good morning, campers!", Chris said. "I hope you're all ready, because today's challenge starts in exactly one minute!" "Oh, excuse me", Owen said, "I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast!" Chris laughed. "Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the island!" Evan made a fist and walked up to punch Chris, but the Killer Bass held her back. "This isn't funny, Chris!" "It is to me!"

_Confession Cam: Courtney  
"Okay, Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. I have trouble with mine, I know how important this is. She's been here three days and is already yelling and picking fights with everyone, it's getting out of hand. As team leader I have to do what's best for the Bass, and if we lose, she might have to go." _

Sixty seconds later, the challenge began. "Okay, runners", Chris said, "on my mark, get set, go!" They started running, and by noon the last camper finally arrived. Harold stumbled through the doorway and fell over. Courtney glared at him. "Way to go, Harold! Thanks to you we just lost the challenge!" "I think I'm having heart palpitations!" The others were unaffected by this, especially the Gophers. "Okay, if you lost, that means we won!" Gwen and the rest of her team started cheering, but Chris walked up. "Whoa, hold your horses, guys! That wasn't the challenge. Now, since you all made it back in time, who's hungry?" Suddenly a huge table covered in fancy food was unveiled, and feasting ensued. When the food was all gone, Chris jumped onto the clear table with his megaphone. "Alright, campers, it's time for your challenge!" "Oh, come on!", Gwen yelled. "What more do you want from us?" Heather groaned in agreement. "Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" "Um, let me think about that... no! It's time for... the Awake-A-Thon!" Owen and Lindsay looked confused. "The what-a-thon?" Chris chuckled. "Don't worry, this is an easy one. The team with the last waking camper wins invincibility!"

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"So, first he wakes us up early. Then he tires us out. Then he has us stuff our faces with comfort food. And now the challenge is to stay awake? Man, he's good."  
_  
Gwen was lying down on the grass, and Trent came to join her. "So, how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" Gwen shrugged. "About an hour, give or take..." Only Owen fell asleep that quickly, though. Eleven hours later, Heather walked up to Lindsay, Beth and Katie. "Hey girls! What're you doing?" "Trying to get the blood to rush to our heads... I think it's working!" And then Lindsay fell over. "Or not..." Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, girls. I have a plan to get me and a few other people into the final four, and I've picked you guys. You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you. That means I need to trust you to do what I say, got it?" The three other girls nodded and cheered. "Yay, we're going to the final four!" Katie raised her hand. "But... what about Sadie?" Heather pondered this for a moment. "Well she's on the other team for now, but I'll do what I can. I promise." Katie smiled. "Thank you sooo much, Heather." Heather smirked. "It's fine. Now, run along and hang with your friend."

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"My plan was just to find two girls to form an alliance with, ones that looked dumb enough to do whatever I say. But this was even better than I hoped for. Since Katie's so lonely, she'll almost be happy to listen to me, while Lindsay and Beth seem to be sharing a brain. I'm liking this... Now all I need to do is figure out how to eliminate Sadie so Katie will be all mine." _

"So, Heather", Lindsay asked, "If you can help keep Sadie safe, does that mean we can trust other people on the Bass team?" "Just as long as you don't tell anyone about our alliance. And, no inter-team dating." Lindsay frowned. "Why not?" "Because I said so, okay? Just trust me on this." The blonde yawned. "Okay..." Then, Heather walked away to plot. Eva had just dropped her MP3 player, and Heather decided to 'keep it safe' for her.

Later that evening, Chris walked up with a pile of books. "Okay, congrats to those of you who made it past the twenty four hour mark. Time to take things up a notch... who likes fairy tales?" Gwen groaned. "Oh, he's not serious, is he?" After that, things started getting weird. Owen began to sleep walk, others began seeing things and the campers who had made it this far began dropping like flies. Gwen and Trent bonded and tried to ignore Owen's sudden nudity. Eva caught Justin cheating, and Duncan pranked Harold. After another full day had passed, Chris was starting to complain. "What is wrong with you people? Fall asleep already!" He got his wish after he began reading the history of Canada, and soon only Gwen and Duncan were left, and then Duncan fell asleep while using the bathroom.

"Okay, the results are in. The winner of the Awake-A-Thon is... Gwen!" She fell asleep before the sentence was finished. Back at the campgrounds, Eva was hurling things out of the Bass cabin. "Where is my MP3 player! Where the heck is it!" She stuck her head out the window. "One of you must have stolen it! Hand it over, I need my music!" Heather walked up to the cabin. "Wait, did you say you're missing your MP3 player? I found one by the campfire pit, you must have dropped it!" Eva ran out to get her gadget, and then turned to her teammates. "Okay... I'm good now. Sorry about that little... misunderstanding... Guess no one stole it after all... Okay. Maybe I overreacted a little."

After the campers got a few hours of sleep, it was time for the campfire ceremony. Chris walked up with the marshmallows. "Okay, since you're all tired I'll make this quick. You've all cast your votes and made your decision, and now let's see who's safe... Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Geoff and... Harold. Eva, the dock of shame awaits." She turned and glared at her team. "You're really voting me off because I went a little overboard? Nice. Real nice. Well. Whatever! Who needs this crappy TV show anyway!" She stormed off, kicking Chris in the shin on her way to the dock. As she jumped on the boat, she yelled "You're gonna pay for this! I swear you will!" She kept yelling until the boat sailed out of sight.

_Confession Cam: Courtney  
"See? I told you, you can't like a total raging psychopath and expect people to just forgive you. No matter how tough and strong and fast she is, Eva's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together._

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Eva was one of their strongest players, and now she's gone. I am so running this game. Chris may make the rules, but I know how to work around them." _

_Confession Cam: Sadie  
__"Okay, so Eva's gone now. Yay! But we've lost two challenges in a row, what if we lose again? I guess they'll just vote off another meanie, not a nice girl like me... right? Right?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Rule of Dodgeball

The next day, Chris came to the mess hall while everyone was having breakfast. "Good morning, campers! Okay, since that last challenge took a few days, it's time for the next one already." "What!" Duncan got up and pulled out his knife. "You're not serious, are you?" Chris smirked. "Actually I am, and if you've got a problem with it you're free to go back to juvie." The delinquent glared and pocketed his knife. "You're a jerk, McLean." "I know." Meanwhile, Heather and the girls were discussing their alliance. "So", she said, "Here's the rules. Number one: I'm team captain, so I get to make the rules. Number two..." Lindsay raised her hand. "Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" "Good! Number three: no voting against anyone in the alliance if we lose. Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's have some fun." She stood up. "Hey, fish heads! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?" Courtney threw some gruel at her, and she stepped away, resulting in Gwen getting hit. "Missed me!" Chris stepped in between the tables. "Alright, that's enough. Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, so be prepared to bring it!"

A sixth of an hour later, both teams were on opposite sides of the dodgeball court. Duncan flung himself onto the bleachers. "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do." Tyler gulped and Courtney rolled her eyes, then glared at Harold. "This is all your fault, you know! You and your snoring face!" "It's called a medical condition, gosh!" Chris picked up a ball and walked to the center of the court. "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is if you get hit, you're out." He threw the ball at Courtney to demonstrate. "Ow! You can't do that!" She threw it back, and "If you catch the ball", which Chris did, "the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member, if there are any free spots. If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hand, you're out. The game is five on five, best three out of five games wins." Noah rolled his eyes. "Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test." "I know, right?", Lindsay said. Noah facepalmed. "Now, Geoff", Chris said, "Try to hit me." "Wait, what do I do when the ball comes at me?" "You dodge!" Geoff threw his ball, which bounced off the one Chris was holding and hit Lindsay in the face. "Ooh! You were supposed to dodge!" "Oww... right." Tyler walked up. "Hey, are you alright?" Lindsay smiled and nodded. "Yep. Thick skull. I'll be fine. Thanks..." Tyler smiled back. "No problem."

Heather looked over the Gophers. "Okay, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first round out with sleeping beauty, also known as Gwen?" "Alright", Noah said, "I'll volunteer. Now let's see you Gophers get on out there and dodge!" The players stepped onto the court. Heather smirked at the Bass team. "Bring it on, fishies. Otherwise, winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying." This made Tyler mad. "Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Courtney facepalmed. Chef blew a whistle and the game began. Tyler epically failed, Harold's wicked skills were unimpressive, Izzy hit Lindsay in the face, and soon the Gophers won round one.

_Confession Cam: Courtney  
"We are so sucking right now! Okay, yes, Eva was a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho! I almost wish we hadn't voted her off, this challenge would've suited her perfectly." _

The next round didn't go any better for the Killer Bass. Tyler hit Lindsay and then went to the dock with her and Owen knocked out everyone else by himself. Afterward he was really tired, though. "Man, I don't know what got into me!" Courtney sighed. "Okay, this is really bad. One more game, and we could lose the whole challenge. Again! We can't let that happen, people. We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those stupid gophers into the dirt!" Everyone looked at Duncan, who was still sleeping like a log. DJ shook his head and said "Nuh-uh. If we wake him up, he'll kill us." "He won't kill us, guys, he wants to win too." "Courtney's right, we need Duncan's fierceness to win this." "That's the spirit, Harold! Now go wake him up." "Why me!" "Because other than Tyler, you're the worst at dodgeball, and if he does kill you you're the only one we can afford to lose. "No way, I'm not doing it!" Courtney glared. "Well then who's gonna wake him up?" In the end, they got a stick and used that to wake him from a distance. The Killer Bass won the next two games, while Heather went to get Lindsay and Tyler back to the court. When she got there, she asked Noah how things were going. "Sports. Not my forte', remember?" "You know, you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care."

"Okay, this is it", Chris said. "The final tie breaking game. Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what you're made of!" Chef blew the whistle and the game began. Things were chaotic and the game lasted far longer than it should have. Gwen got her revenge against Courtney for getting hit in the face at breakfast, Cody got hit in the nuts while protecting Gwen, and Harold finally got to show off his real skills. He bent back and dodged one shot, then when it was down to just him against Owen, he caught a ball and won the game. While the Killer Bass carried Harold off the court, cheering, Chris walked up to the Gophers. "Guys, what happened?" Noah shrugged. "What can I say? Weak effort." Gwen walked off. "Oh, shut it Noah." Heather followed. "You know, I actually agree with her."

_Confession Cam: Harold  
"I guess I'm kind of a role model now that I've won the dodgeball competition. People will probably all want my autograph when the show is over and stuff. Gosh, this is awesome."_

In the evening, at the campfire ceremony, things went as expected. "Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home, and you can't come back. Ever. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The lucky campers who get to stay are... Owen, Gwen, Cody, Trent, Heather, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, Katie, and... Lindsay." Noah stood up. "What? Are you kidding me? Alright. See if I care! But good luck, because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team!" The Gophers threw their marshmallows at him as he left. "You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!", Leshawna yelled. Then they all went back to the cabin, glad to be rid of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teamwork Rules

A horn was blared over the intercom three days after the dodgeball challenge, followed by Chris saying "Alright, campers, enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of! Everyone report to the amphitheater!" They all arrived before Chris did. "Are we gonna see a musical?", Lindsay asked. "I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing." Katie smiled. "Oh my gosh, me too!" Then Trent and Gwen began flirting, while Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler from across the bleachers. Heather was not amused, and hit Lindsay with her hair. Chris walked onto the stage. "Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art outdoor amphitheater. This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent contest! Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented acts. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal. You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ and rap legend, Grand Master Chef, who will show is approval via the chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!"

The teams started auditions outside their cabins. Heather stood in front of her team with a clip board. "Okay, I'm the team captain so here's how it's going to work..." "Wait, who said you were team captain?", Gwen asked. "She did, just now", Lindsay replied. Heather nodded. "Lindsay, Beth, Katie and I took a vote, and I won." "Threatening them to vote for you isn't very democratic." Heather rolled her eyes. "Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?" He shrugged. "Right on. Go for it." Gwen sighed and walked off. "Whatever..." "Where are you going?" "Anywhere that's not here."

Heather and Katie showed off their dancing skills, then Lindsay raised her hand. "I vote for you guys to be in the contest!" Beth nodded. "I second that!" Katie giggled and Heather bowed, then walked up to Lindsay. "I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?" Lindsay nodded. "Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me." She shoved Lindsay away and went back to judging the other Gophers. Lindsay soon forgot her job and went to make out with Tyler instead.

Meanwhile, auditions had already started at the Bass cabin. No one was doing well. Sadie's dancing sucked, Harold didn't get a chance to audition, Duncan's carving took too long, Bridgette didn't do well enough and only Geoff seemed to like Izzy's dance of the rattlesnake. They settled on the other three campers in the end. Bridgette sighed. "Well, I guess my hand stand wasn't quite fancy enough. So it looks like it's Geoff, DJ's ribbon thing and your solo." Courtney smiled. "Yep. I think we have a good chance of winning this one." Geoff cheered. "I'm gonna be on TV, man!" Izzy laughed. "You're already on TV, Geoff!" "Oh yeah." He ran up to the nearest camera guy and yelled "Hello out there, dudes!" Meanwhile, at the Gopher cabin, Beth set some bushes on fire with her flaming batons. Justin jumped out of nowhere with a fire extinguisher to take care of it, and all the girls cheered. He may have put out the flame, but he only increased the heat. Heather stared at him. "Okay... so I think it's me, Trent and... Justin. Any objections?" The girls and Owen shook their heads.

Cody walked up to Gwen, who was writing. "Whatcha got there, a journal?" She didn't look up. "Beat it." "Oh, I get it. It's private, huh? I'm down with that, yeah. It's cool, brah." He sat down on her stump and leaned toward her. "What part of beat it don't you understand?" He leaned closer and sniffed her hair. She got up and glared at him. "What are you, some kind of freak?" Cody looked away. "You just... smell really pretty..." "It's just... soap..." She walked away, and Cody followed her back to the cabin. She went to the girls' side and changed into her swim suit, then slammed the door in Cody's face on her way out. "I need a swim." Trent put down his guitar and stood up. "Hey, wait up, I'll come with you." Gwen smiled. "Sure. I mean, whatever..." She turned away and walked off, with Trent and Cody trailing behind. Heather and Katie walked up to the cabin. Heather turned to her minion and said "you stay here. I've got a diary to find. You stand guard, and if you see Gwen coming, warn me." She went into the cabin and began rummaging through drawers and bags for Gwen's book. Meanwhile, at the dock, Gwen was sitting with Trent. "Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone here, you know? It's like they're all driving me crazy... Well. Almost everyone." She smiled at Trent and scooted closer to him, but then Owen and Cody jumped off the dock and soaked Gwen. She got up and stormed off. "Ugh, I hate this place!" Trent glared at Owen and Cody. "Nice going, guys."

Before the contest, the Killer Bass went behind the stage to practice. Courtney was playing her violin, and Geoff was adjusting the wheels on his skateboard. "So", he asked Bridgette, "Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?" She smirked. "Wanna bet that I can't?" "Oh, you're on!" The Bass placed their bets and Bridgette started walking on her hands. "Okay, twenty minutes starting now!" She walked to the edge of the stage, then turned back and caught her leg on a rope. It came loose and a spotlight fell. "OH CRAP!" When the dust settled, Courtney's violin was in pieces. "You... killed my violin!" Bridgette winced. "I didn't mean to! There must be something we can do..." She took the pieces and shoved them together, which only broke them apart further. Courtney ran off crying.

Gwen got back to the cabin just as Heather found her diary. Katie tried to stall her, but Gwen growled at her and she stepped aside. Heather had barely stashed the diary in time to avoid being caught. "Hey, Gwen. Did you have a good swim?" Gwen looked at the mess on the floor. "What is going on in here?" Heather yawned, and stretched... "Oh, nothing. Just resting before the big show. Are you always so paranoid?" Katie nodded. "Yeah, really." They walked out, and Katie hugged Heather. "Oh my gosh, I am so excited! Thanks for letting me dance with you in the talent contest, I hate dancing by myself. Usually I have Sadie with me, but..." Heather smirked. "I know what you mean. Don't worry, you're safe with me. Now let's go kick some Bass butt."

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Katie may not be the best dancer, but she does have her uses. Thanks to her, I got this diary! Let's see what it says... 'Okay. So I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie. We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar.' Now who could that be? Oh, I'm going to enjoy using this against Gwen." _

It was time for the show, with the performers back stage and the rest of the campers cheering in the bleachers. Bridgette ate some chips and talked to Courtney. "Okay, I know my talent isn't as great as yours, but I can do this." Courtney rubbed her bandaged head. "You sure? Normally I could just sing, but I'm a little out of it..." Bridgette nodded. "Trust me." Heather walked up. "Bridgette, too bad about the accident! I guess you're gonna get your fifteen seconds of fame after all, huh?" Bridgette glared at her and stopped eating. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Oh, nothing, no one would sabotage their own teammate. Unless they maybe felt threatened..." "Hey, maybe that's how you Gophers operate, but the Killer Bass have more class than that. We're a team!" "Well I guess you'll go down as a team too. Oh, and easy on the chips. You don't wanna sink that surfboard of yours, do you?" Bridgette threw the bag and hit Heather in the face.

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"What a bunch of losers. It's so easy it's almost not fun... almost." _

"It's the TDI challenge extravaganza! Welcome", Chris said, "to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where seven campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to be humiliated. First up, for the Screaming Gophers, is Justin!" The Gophers cheered as Justin took the stage and did some modeling poses. "Okay, I don't know what that was, but dang, you've got some moves, dude! And it looks like Chef thought so too." The Gopher girls cheered louder.

_Confession Cam: Owen  
"There are two syllables for hot: Jus and Tin. Man, that guy is just so hot I could kiss him! ...Because he's a good teammate! Gah, why'd I say that?"_

"First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!" DJ pranced onto the stage and twirled his ribbon for a while, but tied up his leg by mistake and tripped. Chris nodded. "Dainty, and yet masculine. Let's see what grand master Chef thinks... apparently not much. So, with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent. Take it away, my bro."

Trent walked on stage with his guitar and sat down. "This one goes out to someone special here at camp." He began playing guitar and singing, and Gwen smiled. After he was done, Chris ran on stage. "Nice work! I'm liking your style, dude, and so does grand master Chef!" Trent smiled and waved at the camera. "Alright, quit hogging my light, buddy." He pushed Trent off the stage. "Alright, three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's see if Bridgette can change that." She walked onto the stage on her hands, then started belching and vomiting all over the place. The campers gasped and screamed as they got covered in it, and Bridgette slid off the stage into Tyler's arms. Lindsay ran up angrily. "Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!" Heather crossed her arms. "On your own what, Lindsay?" "I didn't say boyfriend!"

_Confession Cam: Bridgette  
"Going home won't be so bad... I can always work at the surf shack..." _

After Chef cleaned up the stage, Chris walked back onto it. "Welcome back to the TDI talent extravaganza! Okay. So in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's vomit spewing performance scored two thumbs up from grand master Chef. But, it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song. So, without further delay, here's the last act for the leaders, Heather and Katie!" "YEAH, GO KATIE!", Sadie yelled. Katie smiled and waved. "Hi, Sadie!" Sadie waved back, and then the Gopher girls began dancing. After they were done, the audience applauded and Heather bowed while Katie waved. "Well", Chris said, "that was better than I expected! Well, it's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out." Geoff jumped on his board and it broke in half. "Whoa, that kinda wrecks the ride." Courtney started freaking out. "What are we going to do now!" Bridgette sighed. "Okay. Sadie and Tyler stink, Duncan's carving is boring, so... um... Harold?" She ran to get him. "Okay, you're our last chance." Courtney nodded. "Just go for it, Harold. What have you got to lose?" He walked up the mic on stage and began beat boxing. After he finished, the campers cheered like crazy. "Wicked beat boxing, dude!", Chris said. "Sadly, the rest of your team kinda sucked, so you still lose. But, I'll give you immunity for tonight. So, see you all at the campfire later!"

After voting, the Killer Bass huddled around the campfire. "Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment", Chris said. "Music, drama, barfing! Sadly, one of you has to go. The lucky campers who get to stay are Harold, Courtney, Duncan, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Izzy, and one more of you. Bridgette, you did good, but you made one heck of a mess. Geoff, you didn't perform at all because you broke your skateboard! There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. And the receiver is... Geoff." Bridgette sighed. "Time to catch the boat of losers, surfer girl." "Okay... well, bye guys!" Geoff waved. "Sorry, Bridgette! Enjoy the rest of your summer!" She smiled. "It's been great so far, even though I lost. Thanks, Geoff." Then she ran off to the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Camping Doesn't Rule

Chris woke the campers up early and had them meet him at the campfire. "Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills", he told them. "I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive... Just joking!" He laughed at their shocked expressions, which quickly turned to frowns and glares. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's camp site in the forest. You just have to find it." He picked up a backpack and pulled two maps out. He threw them at the campers, one for each team. "Oh, and watch out for bears. We lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast tomorrow wins invincibility! Well, off you go!" Leshawna turned to her team. "Did he say there are bears up in here? For real?" Owen smirked. "I had a little encounter with a bear once! Let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle." "I hope you're serious, man."

An hour later, the teams were on their way to their camp sites. The Killer Bass passed by a bush, and Izzy stopped. "Hey Sadie, look! Blueberries!" Sadie gasped. "I love, love, LOVE blueberries!" "So do I, let's chow down!"

_Confession Cam: Sadie  
"Okay, it still sucks that Katie and I are on separate teams, but I think I'm getting used to this. I'm finally making new friends! Sorta. It feels so weird though... then again, so are the other campers."_

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers were trailing behind Gwen, who was trying to avoid everyone. Heather grumbled. "Ugh! She is so gonna be the next one to leave." "Who?", Trent asked. "Who do you think? The goth girl! I'm the leader, and she won't even listen to me!" Trent glared at her. "Well you are pretty rude, Heather." "So?" "So, you're also pretty harsh. Not everyone wants to listen to you, a nice leader would be better." Heather glared back at him. "I don't care. She is going down." Katie ran up to Heather. "Don't listen to them, you aren't that mean." "Really?" Katie nodded. "Yeah, you're pretty nice after a while." Heather smiled. "Thanks, Katie..."

After eating all the berries, Sadie and Izzy sat down to rest. "Okay, those were so yummy", Sadie said. "They sure were... hey, where's the rest of the team?" "I dunno, they must be nearby..." The girls started yelling "Killer Bass! Killer Bass, where are you!" Sadie gasped. "This is just like when I was seven and I lost my mom at the mall! But Katie isn't with me! How am I gonna survive this!" Izzy patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I can handle this! Izzy is an expert survivalist!" Sadie frowned. "You don't even know where we are, do you?" "Well, no, I'm not used to this island." "Then why should I even listen to you?" "I got an idea!" Izzy began climbing a tree, jumping from branch to branch until she reached the top. "Okay, now where are those guys?" She leaned forward. "Are they over- whoa!" the tree top pressed forward and snapped in half, and Izzy fell to the ground. "Ow, my head!"

A few hours passed and the teams found their camp sites. The Gophers reached theirs first. "Uh... there's no food here", Owen pointed out. Trent pulled out the map. "This is a survival task... just find some food in the woods." "I wonder if there are any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?" "Will you please shut it?", Heather said, "I'm trying to read here!" She took the map from Trent. "Okay, we're supposed to find our own food. Anyone have some ideas?" "I'm good at finding food!", Owen said. "Good, now get out of here and look for some!" He came back an hour later. "I am man! I brought fish!" Heather frowned. "Are you kidding me?" Trent smiled. "Aw, man, you're awesome! Let me get a fire going." Heather stood up. "How do you know how to fish anyway?" "My grandpa taught me! I caught a shark once, it bit me in the butt! Check it out!" He pulled his shorts down and everyone gasped, groaned and generally looked like they were about to barf.

Later that night, the Killer Bass were setting up tents. Geoff sighed. "Man, where did Izzy go?" Duncan smirked. "Why, did you wanna share a tent with her?" "No, no way! She's so cool though, I'm sure she'd lighten up the mood here." "Yeah, sure." Duncan turned to Courtney now. "So, what's for dinner, woman? I'm starving." "I hope you don't expect me to dignify that question with an answer." DJ walked up to them, smiling and carrying a rabbit. "Hey, look what I found!" "Well, I've never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck, I'm game." DJ backed away. "No! This is my new pet! I'm calling him bunny." He began patting the rabbit's head. Courtney sighed. "Then it looks like we're eating grubs and berries for dinner."

Izzy and Sadie were walking and passed by a tree with some silverware stuck in it. "Izzy, look! A tree with a fork in it! That's good, right?" Izzy smiled. "The others must be that way!" She ran off and Sadie followed, but instead of camp they found a cave. "Well, this'll have to do. We'll be safe here until morning. Don't worry, I can deal with any bears we find." A bat flew out of the cave and Sadie ran away screaming. "Bats on the other hand, I have no plans for."

The Screaming Gophers were having dinner and Trent turned to Owen. "Nice going, man, the fish tastes awesome." "Thanks, man. I owe it all to grandpa." "So, you and your grandpa really fought a bear once?" "Heck yes", Owen said. "It was the scariest day of my entire life. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I swear, he was ten feet high! He roared his terrible roar, and we grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. It was nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then, BAM! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death." Heather scoffed. "Yeah right, there's no way you took down a ten foot bear."

Meanwhile, the Bass were sitting around the campfire. "This reminds me of a really scary story I heard once", Duncan said. "Awesome", Geoff responded. "Tell it, man." "Are you sure? Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore." "Oh, sure it is", Courtney said. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He told the story to the end, where "Suddenly, they heard this tap tap tapping on the side of the car, the girl started to freak out, and by this time even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook. They say that this killer's still alive... wandering these very woods... he could be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right HERE!" He lifted his right hand, which suddenly had a hook on it, and everyone else screamed. He just laughed maniacally in response. "Duncan!", Courtney yelled, "That was so not funny!" "Oh, yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera! Oh, wait, it is!" He turned and waved at a camera guy. "You are so vile, do your parents even like you?" "I dunno, princess, I haven't asked 'em lately." An owl's cry scared Courtney into huddling against Duncan, but after a few seconds she pushed herself away and glared at him.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, except for the rain storm. After sunrise, the campers all ran back to the cabins. The Killer Bass got there first, and Courtney was very excited. "Yes, we're the first ones back!" "Not so fast", Chris said. "It seems you Bass are missing a few fish." The Gophers arrived next. "What was that?", Heather asked. "Does that mean we won?" Chris nodded. "Yes! Yes, we did it!" Suddenly, Sadie and Izzy arrived. "Oh my gosh, that was terrible!", Sadie said. She ran up to Katie and hugged her. "I wish you'd been there, Katie, I was so lonely! Me and Izzy got lost, and then it got dark, and we had to eat fish for dinner, and there were bats..." Courtney coughed. "Um, are you two done with your little love fest?" Sadie nodded. "Good, because thanks to you we just lost the challenge!" "Alright, Killer Bass", Chris said, "one of your fishy butts is going home! Screaming Gophers, you get to have an all expense paid hot tub party tonight!" The Gophers cheered and ran off to their party, while the Bass went to vote someone off.

After they finished, they went to the campfire. "You've all cast your votes", Chris said. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame, take the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here. And, you can't come back. Now, I can see you're all tired, so tonight I'll make this quick. Safe campers are Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Geoff, Tyler, and..." Suddenly a helicopter flew over them. "Izzy! We know you're down there! Stay where you are and come along quietly!" Chris looked up. "Wait, what the heck is going on?" A guy with a megaphone yelled "This woman is wanted by the RCMP! We're here to arrest her!" Izzy giggled. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Then she yelled "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" and ran off toward the woods with the helicopter following her. The others just stared until they were too far off to see. "...Okay", Chris said", "forget the vote. You're down a camper now so we'll call it even. See you all next time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Phobia Factor

Shortly after the campfire ceremony, the Killer Bass were sitting around the fire and the Screaming Gophers came over. Courtney sighed. "What do you guys want? Come by to rub it in?" "We got some extra dessert after our party", Trent replied. "Thought you might want some." "So, what? You're just being nice?" "Okay", Gwen said, "Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air it out." Beth carried some jello over to Courtney, and she screamed. "NO! I mean, no thanks! I'm good." Duncan raised an eyebrow. "What, are you on a diet or something?" "No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?" Beth took it over to DJ, and he screamed too. "SNAKE!" He knocked the food to the ground, and Cody picked some of it up. "Chill, dude, it's just a gummy worm." "Sorry for tripping. Snakes just freak me out." Tyler patted DJ on the shoulder. "I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps, dude." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid of chickens?"

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"So suddenly everyone's having this big share fest by the fire. Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear is being covered by bugs, Harold's afraid of ninjas, even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."_

"What's my worst fear?", Gwen said, "I guess being buried alive." "Walking through a minefield... in heels!", Lindsay said. Sadie sniffled. "Bad haircut!" "Okay, I change mine", Lindsay said. "That's sooo much scarier than a minefield." Katie shrugged. "I think being stuck in a bad outfit would be worse." The others told their fears. "Flying, man, that's some crazy stuff!" "I'm scared of hail. Small, but deadly, dude!" "Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Courtney smiled. "I'm not really afraid of anything. "Liar", Duncan said. "Oh, really? Well what exactly is your phobia, mister know it all?" "...Celine Dion music store standees." "Ooh, I love Celine Dion!", Lindsay said. "But what's a standee?" "You know, that cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store." Duncan glared at Trent. "Don't say it, dude!" Courtney smirked. "So if we had a standee right now..." Duncan covered his ears. "Shut it!" He pointed at the Gophers. "What about you guys?" "Okay", Trent said, "Well I hate mimes. Like, a lot." Justin sighed. "I'm afraid of turning into an ugly monster. Courtney, you're afraid of something, spit it out." "Nope, nothing", she said. Duncan laughed. "That's not what she said last night." "Duncan, did you ever consider that maybe I was just humoring you and your stupid story?" "Sure, sure, princess, whatever floats your boat."

Three days later at breakfast, Chris came into the mess hall, whistling. "Campers! Your next challenge is a little game I like to call... Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fear!" Leshawna lifted her fork. "Worse than this food?" "We're in trouble", Gwen said. "Now", Chris continued, "For our first victims... Heather! Meet us all in theater! It's sumo time!" She spat her drink into Trent's face. "What!" "Gwen. You, me, the beach? A few tons of sand?" The goth girl gasped. "Wait, how did they know those were your worst fears?", Lindsay asked. Gwen facepalmed. "Because we told them at the campfire the other night." "Wait, they were listening to us?" "It's a reality show, Einstein. They're always listening to us." Chris cleared his throat. "Chef Hatchet! Didn't you have a special order here for Tyler today?" He came over with a wire basket, and Tyler picked up a fried chicken. He bit the head off of it, and then a real chicken head popped out. Yeah, somehow it was still alive, and Tyler screamed.

The campers went outside and the challenge began. Beth completed her challenge, but Owen fainted after he saw it. Then, Chris put wigs on Sadie and Lindsay, dressed up Katie and sent Owen up in a plane. Harold was attacked by ninjas while in the bathroom, and though he did hit himself in the head, he still tried to fight them. Leshawna ran screaming from Chef dressed as a giant spider, but Heather stood up to the sumo wrestler. Meanwhile, Justin was given a makeover, making him look like a rotting zombie. An intern handed him a mirror. "Oh my gosh, I'm hideous!" Chef laughed. "Dude, you just gotta stay like this for a few hours, can you handle it. "I... I don't know..."

Next, Chris buried Gwen at the beach. "There's enough air for an hour", Trent told her. "You only need to do ten minutes." "As long as we decide to dig you up", Chris said. "Not funny, Chris!" "Sheesh! Take a pill..." Trent gave Gwen a handheld radio. "I'll be listening the hole time. Just yell for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promse." But, then a mime came and chased Trent off, leaving Gwen yelling into the radio.

Back at the theater stage, the Killer Bass tried to help DJ face his fear of snakes. "Hey, you can do this, buddy!", Duncan said. "It's the smallest snake ever, DJ, come on!", Courtney yelled. "Yeah, but it's slimy and scaly and slithery!" Courtney stood up and glared at him. "We need this point, DJ! Suck it up!" The others shook their heads. "What? We're heading straight to loserville, people." Finally, DJ picked up the snake. Then, it was Cody's turn to do his challenge. "Alright, Cody, this garbage bomb is going off in exactly ten minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it is on these schematics." "What? No way, I can't do this!" Chris chuckled and threw him the schematics. "Then I suggest you find a good place to hide, brah! See ya later!" He ran over to the cabins where Duncan was about to do his dare. Courtney walked up to Duncan. "She's pretty, she's nice. Just one hug and you're done." Duncan turned to Courtney. "That looks really... real, man." Tyler yelled at him. "Dude, she's made of cardboard! Get in the game!" Courtney smiled. "Hey, it's okay if you can't do it." Duncan sighed, and Courtney grabbed his hand. He smiled. "Alright, I'll try." "You can do this." "Okay..." He ran at the standee and hugged it. The Killer Bass cheered and Courtney ran up to hug him. "Duncan, you're awesome!" After a few seconds she backed away, though.

The mime was still chasing Trent. He ran to the dock and into the lake, and the mime stood at the edge of the dock. "What's the matter, mime? Can't swim?" The mime prepared to dive in. "Stop! Uh... your... makeup will run!" The mime nodded and walked away. "Take that, you makeup wearing freak!" He then ran to the beach to dig Gwen up, while Geoff was pelted by a remote controlled hail cloud, which apparently exists here. Lindsay saw him run by, screaming. "Look, that cloud is following him! Awww, it's like his own baby cloud, I want one too! Here, cloudy cloud!" Then there was an explosion. Trent stopped shoveling. "What the heck was that?" "If I had to guess, I'd say Cody just blew himself up." Over near the bomb, Cody walked by Justin, covered in trash. He went wide-eyed. "Oh my. Even I'M not that ugly right now!" He smiled. "Yeah, that's right! I'm not that ugly! Never will be!"

Trent finished digging Gwen up, and she hit him with the radio. Owen's plane landed and he fell to the ground. "Oh, thank goodness, I made it!" Over by the cabins, Katie ran into hers and threw her clothes out the window. "I can't take this anymore, I'm changing into my old clothes!" Chris shrugged. "Well, alright. Sadie, Lindsay, I guess you've suffered long enough. Lindsay cheered. "Yes, we made it through the whole day! Are you ready? One, two, three!" They pulled their wigs off. Lindsay gasped. "I totally forgot how cute you are!" "Oh my gosh, you are too!" Katie walked up to them. "Hey, what about me?" The girls ran up and hugged her. "You are too, Katie!", Sadie said. "Sorry you couldn't make it through your challenge. I'm not sure I could've!", Lindsay said.

Then it was time for Tyler's challenge. "Alright, gang", Chris said, "We're in the ninth inning. Tyler, for you challenge you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." "You can do it, Tyler!", Sadie yelled. "Yeah, unless of course you're 'chicken'", Duncan said. Tyler climbed in and sat in a fetal position. Courtney walked up to the pen. "Tyler, this is the last challenge. Quit being such a girl! You have to do this or we're going to lose!" Cody pulled out a calculator. "Actually, if you do the math, there's no way you can possibly win. The score's seven to four." "Not necessarily", Chris said. "We've got one more challenge set up." "Who? It can't be me... I didn't-" "You didn't have to", Chris said, cutting Courtney off. "We're always watching you, and your reactions." "Oh, who cares? It's not going to make a difference anyway." "Let's make this interesting, then. I'll give you triple points if you can complete it, and if Tyler can finish his dare, you guys win. Now, let's do this!"

The campers walked over to a tank full of jelly. Courtney just stared at it. "Oh my..." Duncan laughed. "You're afraid of jelly?" "Shut up! Only the green kind. It's like sugary, jiggly snot!" "You can face your fear and Tyler can face his, or you can let your team lose yet another challenge." Courtney sighed and climbed up to the diving board. "This is insane. I could seriously die doing this!" "Ugh, that is just cruel!", Gwen said. "It's probably warm by now. Warm, green, jelly, snotty, bouncy- ugh!" "You're not going to make me quit!", Courtney said. Duncan yelled up to her. "That's it, keep climbing! You can do this! But like you said, Courtney, it's okay if you can't do it!" "It is? But we'll lose!" Courtney went to the edge of the board and covered her eyes. "I can't do it! I'm coming back down!" The Screaming Gophers cheered, and Heather high-fived Gwen. "Way to go on the scare tactics, goth girl." Gwen smiled. "No prob. Horror is kinda my thing." "Then there you have it", Chris said. "The Gophers win invincibility again!"

_Confession Cam: Courtney  
"I'm so embarrassed... How could I be so weak? I deserve to go home! Gah, okay stop it! You're pathetic! Show some confidence, Courtney..." Then she started sniffling and slapped herself. _

At the campfire ceremony, it was down to the final two marshmallows. "There's only two marshmallows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. Ever. The next safe camper is... Geoff. And the final marshmallow of the night goes to... Courtney!" Tyler got up and walked away. "Looks like a new pecking order has been established here", Chris said. "It's not like he can cry 'fowl'." "Time for Tyler to fly the coop!" "He won't be flying high tonight!", Harold said. Courtney got up. "Okay, that's enough." She walked back to the cabin and Tyler left the island.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before getting started I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers... except for the person who only commented because they don't like Courtney not being voted off last chapter. I have my reasons for keeping her here so far. Trust me, it'll be worth it, because it will impact how things go for the rest of this story and will have an even bigger impact on the sequel I'm planning. Just be patient. So... yeah. Here's the story now.**

Chapter 7: Don't Take Anything

The campers, except Beth, stood by the beach, and Chris stood in front of them with a chart. "Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience: a canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to bony island!" Chris did his best to sound scary, but the campers were not impressed. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle." Geoff scratched his head. "We gotta pour what?" "Portage", Chris said. "Dude. Walk with your canoe." "Oh." Chris nodded. "When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to finish and paddle back to this beach is the winner of invincibility. Move, campers, move!" They ran to the beach. "Oh, wait! One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!" This time a few of the campers were actually scared, though not all of them. "Yeah, a cursed island!", Owen yelled. "Woo!" "Now, get in your canoes and let's have some fun." Beth ran up to Chris with some toilet paper stuck to her foot. "What did I miss?", she asked. "Canoes." She ran off to join the others.

_Confession Cam: Cody  
"Chris let us pick our own paddling partner. It was time for me to make my move. If I could just get Gwen alone for five minutes,I knew I could woo her with my manly charms. And it worked! Yes, yes! It is so on!" He then began playing air guitar._

Cody ran up to Gwen and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Gwen, you and me, open water! What do you say?" She attempted to break his neck while Lindsay and Beth pulled Trent away. Gwen saw this and let Cody go. "Fine. But I'm in charge." "That's the way I like it", he said.

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"Cody? He's like an annoying brother. A really annoying little brother. Ruins everything. So much for hooking up with Trent..."_

Heather walked up to Katie. "Okay, since dumb and dumber are rowing with Trent, you're coming with me." Katie nodded and they got into the canoe. Justin got stuck with Owen, so they took a while to get the boat into the water. Sadie went with Courtney, and Geoff shared a canoe with DJ. He kicked the canoe. "Yo, Geoff. Do canoes flip over a lot?" "No, you're thinking kayaks. Unless we hit some rough water..." "Water can get rough?" Geoff smirked and scratched his head. "Oh, yeah. Sometimes it can get totally radical out there." DJ gulped. "Dude, relax. We're gonna be fine."

_Confession Cam: DJ  
"When I was eight, my brothers dared me to jump off the high-dive platform at the pool. I was scared, but I jumped. I wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better than a belly flop, right? Wrong! I had to go to the hospital to get my trunks off. They invented a new word for what I did: the wedgie flop. I've been afraid of water ever since."_

As soon as all the canoes were in the water, Chris walked onto the beach with a revolver. "On your marks... get set... paddle!" He fired the revolver and an eagle came down with the bullet stuck in it. Chris stared at it. "That's gonna provoke some angry emails." The campers started paddling toward the other island. "So", Cody asked Gwen, "you wanna go out some time?" "No." "How 'bout Friday night?" "Ah, no." "Saturday's good for me. How 'bout Saturday?" Gwen stopped rowing and turned to glare at Cody. "I'm not going out with you. Ever!" "Okay, fine! Sheesh. ...So, is Sunday out of the question?" Gwen twirled her oar like a baton and rammed it backward into Cody's crotch. He fell forward and hit his head.

Meanwhile, Katie began talking to Heather. "You know, I don't get why everyone thinks you're so mean. You can be really nice sometimes." Heather rolled her eyes. "You seem to be the only one who thinks so. Even my family thinks I'm evil." "No, you just gotta work on showing them your sweet side. I can help! I can give you a makeover, or advice on how to make friends!" Heather laughed. "Oh please, I can handle that myself! I just don't see why I should bother. Why make friends when you can just use people as tools?" Katie thought about this for a minute. "If you really think that, why did you tell me you'll help keep Sadie from being voted off?" Heather was silent. "Well?" "Um... did you never consider I might've been lying to you? Getting you on my side?" Katie shook her head. "No, you're better than that. You're smart and cool and pretty, I trust you." Heather smiled. "Wow... it's been a long time since someone's said that to me. You know what? We're not just an alliance anymore. We're partners." Katie squealed and hugged Heather. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I won't let you down, new BFF!"

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? If I keep lying to her she's gonna be really ticked when she finds out the truth. If I don't lie to her anymore she'll learn the truth, and she'll try to get Beth and Lindsay to help vote me off. And if I try being nicer like she suggested I'll look weak and pathetic! What am I supposed to do?" _

"Can I ask you something, dude?", Geoff asked DJ. "What did you think of Izzy?" "She was kinda crazy, man." "I know. Awesome, huh?" DJ shook his head. "Not really my type, she scares me." Geoff chuckled. "I bet we could throw some wicked parties together. I've been thinking about it since the first day when she hit her head on the dock." "Man, you're REALLY crazy if you like her." Geoff sighed. "Yeah, probably. Oh well! She's gone now, nothing I can do about it."

Meanwhile, Courtney and Sadie were talking. "I think no one likes me", Sadie said. "My only real friend here is Katie and she's on the other team. I was sorta friends with Bridgette but she's gone now." Courtney sighed. "I know what you mean. I'm the team leader, but after losing the challenge last time I'm worried everyone hates me." "I don't hate you", Sadie said. "I know facing your fears is hard. Just keep trying. And, uh, try to be less mean." Courtney shook her head. "No way. If I go soft on them I'll seem even weaker. I'm not taking any chances."

"I think I know why you keep shooting me down", Cody said. "It's because of Trent, isn't it. Look, I'm pretty tight with Trent and I was definitely sensing an 'I'm into Gwen' vibe from him. I'll put in a good word for ya, you know, if you want." Gwen smiled. "Wow, that's really cool of you. If you can get us in the same boat on the way home, I'll so owe you one." Cody smirked. "Interesting that you would say that. See, I'm in a bit of trouble. I kinda bet Owen that if I got your bra, he'd do all my dishes for the rest of the competition." Gwen glared at Cody and rammed her oar into his crotch again. "Ah... right. Asking too much. Got it."

The teams arrived at Bony Island and started to portage, with the Killer Bass taking an early lead. The Gophers ran into a fallen tree, and some animals came out of the bushes. "Monster beavers!" They ran screaming in the other direction. They reached a dead end and the beavers turned away. "Hey", Trent said, "They're leaving? But... why?" They found out when some angry birds appeared. "Oh, man." They ran away screaming again. Gwen yelled "Someone do something!" "Oh, wait!" Cody pulled out a loaf of bread. "Look!" "Where did that come from?" "I was gonna make us a romantic picnic." "With bread from your pants!" He ignored this and threw the bread to the birds. "It worked!" Meanwhile, the Killer Bass got slowed down when Geoff got a splinter and the Gophers ran into some quicksand. Cody saved Trent and Lindsay by swinging into a tree. Trent grabbed the vine and pulled himself and Lindsay out. "Hey, thanks bro", Trent said. "You're a life saver." "I am?" Lindsay hugged him. "My hero! Where did you learn to do that, Jody?" "Oh, you know, I watch a lot of movies." Gwen rolled her eyes. "This is very touching, guys, but we've still got a challenge to win!"

They got to the beach first, and were already building their fire when the Killer Bass arrived, carrying Geoff. But, the Killer Bass got their fire started first. "How did they do that so quickly?", Heather asked. Duncan responded by pulling a lighter out of his pocket. While the others searched fore firewood, Beth found a totem pole thing and put it in her pocket. Across the beach, Cody walked up to Trent. "Thanks again for saving my butt, Cody." "No prob, just looking out for a fellow Gopher. Trent, let's talk." "Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" "Gwen. See, I hit on her but I struck out. A few times. The point is, she's not into me. She's into you." Trent grabbed Cody by the shirt collar and glared at him. "If you're lying I could easily rearrange your face. You know that, right?" "Dude, buddy, what do I have to gain from lying to you?" Trent put him down and smiled. "Okay. So what do you think I should do about it?" "Well I'll tell ya, Trent, here's how I'd play it..." "Ladies", Heather said, "are you almost finished with your tea party? We're in the middle of a challenge here."

With one injured teammate and lacking a numbers advantage, the Killer Bass soon lost the lead they had on the Gophers. Harold panicked and threw his team's oars into the fire. "How are we supposed to get home now!", Courtney yelled. Meanwhile, the Gophers were about to leave Bony Island. "Guys", Cody said to Lindsay and Trent, "since you're both a bit shaken from the whole quicksand thing, we should split you up. How about I go with Lindsay and Beth, and Gwen can paddle back with Trent?" Trent smiled. "Sounds cool..." Then, the Killer Bass got to their canoes. Courtney was still upset. "What are we gonna do without paddles?" Geoff raised his hand. "I got it! How about we just push the canoes back?" "Yeah, but we need someone big enough to push all the canoes back. DJ, can you handle it?" "You can't do that,

the dude can't swim! I'll do it." "No", DJ said, "I can do this. I have to." Geoff patted DJ on the shoulder. "That is one brave man!" They stacked up the canoes, hopped in, and DJ pushed them back to the island. "The Bass are the winners!", Chris said. They cheered while the Gophers were left dumbstruck.

"And now, the always anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony", Chris said. He smirked and twirled the plate of marshmallows. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Beth, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Justin, Heather, Leshawna, Katie... one last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this one will walk off the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers. And the unlucky loser is... Owen!" He tossed the marshmallow to Lindsay and Owen sighed. "Darn it... oh well! It was fun being here while it lasted." He walked up to Lindsay. "Are you gonna eat that?" She handed her treat to him and he smiled. "Thanks! Good luck, everybody!" Owen walked off eating his marshmallow and the others went back to the cabin. Cody got to his bunk and pulled something out from under his pillow. "Is that what I think it is?", Justin asked. Cody nodded. "Nice! How'd you get it?" Cody smirked. "A gentleman never kisses and tells." "Fine. Lucky little punk..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, readers. Just another quick message from me, some good news and some bad news. Good news is, I've got the next few chapters of the story finished. Bad news is, my internet connection at home is acting weird. I couldn't load much of anything yesterday, thankfully I'd posted the last chapter from college. I'm doing the same today. However, since the school year starts and ends early where I live, today is my last day of college. I COULD upload a few chapters right now, in case I can't post more once I'm back at home for the next several days, but I really only want to upload one chapter per day since that's the rate at which I usually write them. So please, be patient. The story is still in progress, but there might be a longer than usual delay between chapters for a while. Keep reading, keep checking for updates, and try to encourage other people to read the story, I've been putting a lot of effort into this. Thank you. And now, on with the story.**

Chapter 8: The Hunter Game

Three days later, it was time for another challenge. Chris woke everyone up by flying a helicopter over the cabins. Leshawna grumbled as she got up, "That dude is really starting to get on my last nerve." Heather yawned. "Whatever, he just loves ruining our mornings. Lindsay, Beth, go warm up the shower for me. Now, please." Beth groaned and went to take care of it.

As the campers finished, getting up, Chris made an announcement over the intercom. "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast is in three minutes at the campfire pit." So, they went there. "Are you ready for today's extreme! Max! Impact! Challenge!" Geoff cheered. "Heck yes, dude!" "Incoming!" Chris started throwing cans of beans at everyone. "This is breakfast." Heather raised an eyebrow. "No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs. This crud isn't even cooked yet!" Chris proceeded to ignore her. "Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting!" Duncan grinned. "Now that's more like it!" Harold walked up to Chris and asked "Isn't that a paintball gun?" "Why yes, Harold, it is!" He proved it by shooting him. "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll give you the details once we get to the woods, so finish eating."

In the woods, there was a wall thing with paintball guns stuck to it. "Now for the team breakdown. The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff and DJ, locked and loaded with bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters, Leshawna, Beth, Justin, Lindsay. Since you guys have a few too many players, one of you has to sit this one out. That'll be... Katie." "Yes!" She squealed and ran off. "Good luck, guys!" "You hunters also get these stylin' glasses, and wicked camo caps", Chris said. "The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Heather crossed her arms. "Yeah right, I am not wearing that." "There is no way I'm a deer!", Duncan said. Chris shoved the accessories onto him. "Take these off and your team is toast." Gwen put her antlers on and sighed. "This may be the lamest thing I've ever done in my life." "Aw, come on", Cody said, "it could be fun." The other Gopher deer glared at him. "Okay, catch ya later." He then ran off.

_Confession Cam: Cody  
"I was so psyched to be a deer. I'm small, I'm quick- lots of practice from dodging spitballs in math class. I thought it would be a cinch to win. I almost made it without getting hit by a single paintball."  
_  
Heather sat on a stump and began filing her nails. "Are you coming?", Gwen asked. "No, I'm gonna wait for Lindsay and Beth and make them protect me for the whole game." "Wouldn't that be against the rules?" "Chris never said that. All I need to do is keep my deer outfit on. You go worry about yours and I'll see you later." Meanwhile, the Bass hunters were about to head into the woods, but DJ just stared glumly at his gun. "Okay", Harold said, "You do realize that this is all just pretend, right? You aren't gonna hurt any animals with that thing." "Are you sure?" Harold nodded. "Well... okay then. Let's do this!" Chris turned the intercom on again. "Okay, start hunting! Game on!" Beth and Lindsay started walking through the woods and ran into Heather. "Ahem", she said, "what took you so long?" "Were we supposed to come find you?", Beth asked. "Hello, alliance anyone?" Lindsay raised her hand. "Oh, oh, can I be in one?" "You already are, Lindsay, that's the point. Now, can someone go find me some berries? I'm starving." Lindsay ran off to look for some. "Shouldn't we be, you know, hunting?", Beth asked. "She is hunting. For me. But actually, berries won't be enough... go get me some chips. Check the dining hall, k?" Beth sighed and walked back to camp. "And not barbeque!"

_Confession Cam: Beth  
"Okay. Heather can be sooo bossy. And in nature, hunters would never go find food for the deer! If she weren't taking me to the final four, I wouldn't even listen to her. But then, as I'm running from psycho Chef, it hit me- I'm doing this for Heather? I don't even like her!" _

Beth heard some rustling in the bushes. "Go ahead, shoot me. You can't make today any stinkier." Cody jumped out of the bushes. "You're a hunter, I'm a deer. Slight food chain issue with me shooting you. So, how goes it?" "I'm sooo done with this game!" "What happened? Have you bagged any deer yet?" "No, but I did risk my life to steal a bag of chips!" Soon, they reached Heather. "What took you so long?", she asked. Beth handed her the bag. "Here. I hope you know what I had to go through to get those." "There's like eleven chips left! And they're barbeque! Go exchange them for something else." Beth reached for the bag, then changed her mind. "No." Heather glared at her. "What did you just say?" Cody took the chips and left. "Take it back." "...No!" "Take. It. Back!" Beth glared back at Heather. "No, I'm tired of being your slave. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a challenge to complete." She walked off, and Harold and Geoff shot Heather a few times. Meanwhile, DJ chased Gwen to the top of the cliff, but he ran out of paint by the time he got there. She pushed him off of it.

Heather found Lindsay. "Hey Heather, I found some blueberries!" She knocked them out of her hand. "Follow me. Hey, Beth!" Beth put down her gun. "Hey, I totally had that one!" "We've been talking about you. We've decided to give you one last chance. If you take it back, you can rejoin our alliance." "Take back what?" "The 'no' you told me." "I don't wanna take it back", Beth said. "You are nothing without me!" "Do you know why we keep losing challenges?" "Because they're lame and foolish?" "No, because you're so busy being mean that you don't even try! All you can think of is bossing us around!" Heather gasped and took her fake nose off, and threw it at Beth. "Oh, that is IT!" "Bring it, dweeb!" The girls started shooting each other, wasting all of Beth's and Lindsay's paint.

Courtney walked up to Duncan while he was spray painting a tree. "Don't you have any respect for nature?", she asked. "I don't have much respect for anything." "Well I'm heading back. This stupid game must be almost over by now." She started walking but Duncan said "You're going the wrong way." "Excuse me? I was a C.I.T., remember? I have a natural sense of direction. Camp is this way." "No, it's that way!" They both walked in opposite directions, toward each other, and their antlers got stuck together. Courtney grumbled. "Very funny, now let me go!" "Hey princess, this isn't my idea of fun either." "Great, Duncan. Now what?" Duncan smiled. "You wanna make out?" She responded by kicking him in the crotch. Over by the camp, the Bass hunters found Heather and Beth still shooting each other and blasted them with their own paintguns. Meanwhile, Justin ran into a bear. "Oh, crap..."

Chris turned on the intercom again. "Attention human wildlife and hunters! Please report back to camp! It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores!" At the medical tent, Justin was lying in a bed covered in casts and bandages while Chris paced back and forth. "Stealing from Chef. Eating chips in the woods. Being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group, I see a disgraceful mess EYE see a massive waste of paint product. And, I have to say, that was awesome! Wicked TV, guys." "Hey", Harold said, "Where are Duncan and Courtney?" They walked up, still stuck together. Gwen smirked. "Oh, this is too much." "The girl can't keep her antlers off me", Duncan said. Courtney kicked him in the crotch again. "Can't even bend over... Aaaaah..." "Easy, Courtney", Chris said. "Our medical tent's only equipped for one at a time, and Justin's pretty messed up. Well... since three members of the Gophers are dripping with paint, and some of them aren't even deer anymore, I think we have our winner!" The Killer Bass cheered, Geoff helped Duncan and Courtney separated and the delinquent fell over. "Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony. Again."

_Confession Cam: Justin  
"Okay, I know I got mauled by a bear, but I'm feeling good about this. I'm a quick healer and the ladies love me. Besides, Heather's as mean as a snake. They'll never kick me off, at least not before her." _

"There are only eight marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper-" "Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave. Can't we just get this over with?", Gwen said. Chris glared at her. "Fine. But no marshmallow for you, even though you're safe. The other lucky campers are Trent, Lindsay, Cody, Katie, Leshawna, Beth and... Heather." She snatched the marshmallow from him. "You are all lucky, okay? Very lucky." "Justin. The dock of shame awaits, bro." Beth got up to push him to the dock, but pushed him off the edge by accident. "Oops..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Too Many Cooks

In the morning, while Harold went to take a shower, Duncan talked to the other Bass guys. "I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson about leaving his drawers around. Who's with me?" They all high-fived each other. "Okay, here's the plan..."

Later, Chris had all the campers come to the beach. "Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen", he said. "You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and oversee the cooking. To cook, you'll need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there." A truck backed up out of the lake and onto the beach. The campers opened the truck and went in to get food. "We can do a killer Italian theme!", Geoff said. "Hello, head chef!", Duncan said. "Seriously? Then lets get grabbin'!" "Head chef, called it!", Heather said. "Okay, let's all do our best."

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Now that I've lost Beth, I'm thinking about the advice Katie gave me. Maybe I do need to be a little nicer. I can't risk losing her and Lindsay, that's for sure, the others hate me already. So... Just gonna try. If all goes well, I can still get rid of them once we're in the finals." _

"Okay, I'm thinking a Hawaiian theme", Heather said. "We'll need oranges, pineapples, macadamia nuts, molasses, tomatoes, and some kind of meat. Hmm... I think ribs will work." The Gophers got their food and went to the kitchen, where the Killer Bass were already setting up. "Okay", Geoff said, "we've got three courses and six people. So, everybody partner up. "I know how to make pasta sauce", DJ said. "Cool, you and me will cook the pasta." "Me and Sadie can rock the antipasto", Harold said. "I'm like a blackbelt when it comes to cutting cheese." Everyone laughed, then Duncan smiled at Courtney. "I guess that leaves you and me on dessert detail." "Oh no, no way!" "Come on, Courtney", Geoff said, "For the team!"

_Confession Cam: Courtney  
"Duncan and me? Right, as if. I'm so sure. Not in a million years! He's totally unmotivated, he never washes his hands, he's so obnoxious, people like that are so annoying! I mean honestly, who does that? And don't even get me started on his hair..."_

After sneaking off to steal some of Harold's underwear, Geoff came back to the kitchen and gave DJ a signal. DJ got a bucket of water from the sink and 'accidentally' spilled it on Harold. "Oh, sorry bro!", he said. "Better go change, dude", Geoff said. Harold walked away and Geoff laughed. Meanwhile, the Gophers were having some trouble. "Leshawna, Beth, you guys are on pineapple skewers and mango dip", Heather said. "Girl, let me handle the appetizers instead, I have a better idea", Leshawna said. "Yeah, well I'm head chef, and what I say goes. Got it?" Leshawna and Heather glared at each other for a minute. "Just get to work."

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Yeah, being nice is harder than I thought. I'm really not used to it..."  
_  
Courtney and Duncan were preparing the dessert. "Careful your big paws don't smash the pastry", Courtney said. "Careful your uptight butt doesn't curdle the custard", he replied. "Oh, ha ha... Aaah!" Courtney and Sadie shrieked as Harold walked in wearing a speedo. "Okay, who took all my shorts?" Geoff, DJ and Duncan laughed. In the other part of the kitchen, Heather walked up to Beth and examined her pineapple slices. "These slices are totally uneven. Switch places with Leshawna." "They look fine to me", Leshawna said. "Um, hello, I didn't get to be head chef because of poor presentation!" "No, you got to be head chef because you called it! And who do you think you're fooling with this crispy white apron power trip you're on?" "Are you gonna be a team player or not?" "I'm a team player, alright, but I'm also allergic to pineapples!" "Just get slicing, please!" She did so, but soon got covered in sores. "Yo, what do you suggest I do about this?" "I suggest you scratch after we win. We can do this, come on!" Gwen, Lindsay and Katie held Leshawna back to stop her from beating Heather up.

Geoff walked up to Harold, snickering. "Dude, you gotta put some clothes on. It's unsanitary to cook in something that... small!" "So gimme back my pants then!" "Harold's right, guys", Duncan said. "If you go to the cabin you'll find a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting." When he got there, he learned the underwear was coated with hot sauce. He ran into the lake to cool his burning 'biscuits.'

Heather walked up to Lindsay, who was staring at a cake. "What's wrong?" "We used all the flambe starter but it won't flambe." "Nothing happened when you lit it?" "Oohhh..." Heather sighed and pulled out a lighter. "Pay attention, girls. This is how you flambe." She lit the cake and it exploded, burning her eyebrows off. "Katie, go get my makeup bag from the cabin! NOW!" Leshawna tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I need a bathroom break." "Yeah, well I need new eyebrows, but we don't always get what we want, do we? Ugh, it's like I'm on a team of losers!"

Harold came back to the kitchen in his pajamas. "Nice jammies", Duncan said. "This is all I've got left. So if you sickos wanna see me butt naked, hit me with your best shot." "Well stop leaving your boxers all over the cabin and we'll back off!" "I told you, it wasn't me!" "Well, I tried..." "Hey guys, I made some sandwiches", Geoff said. "We can chow down while we work." Harold took one and started eating. After one bite he stopped and pulled a pair of underwear out of it. "Gross!" "We'll return all your shorts when you admit your guilt, dude." Harold sighed and Duncan went back to making dessert, squirting custard into pastry tubes. "You're such a slob", Courtney told him. "They all have to have the same amount of custard!" "Oh relax, they're fine. You know, you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your butt." Courtney stepped back in shock. "What? I'm like the most easygoing person I know!" "Oh yeah, you're totally laid back." Duncan smirked and squirted some custard onto her hair, and she responded by dropping a bowl of it on his head. She giggled and wiped some of it off his face, then licked her finger.

_Confession Cam: Duncan  
"Man, that girl creases me. I dig that in a chick."_

When Katie got back with Heather's makeup, Leshawna snatched it out of her hand and threw it in the freezer. Heather ran after it, and Leshawna slammed the door. "Hey! You can't do this, I'm head chef! I will destroy you!" She started pounding on the door, while the rest of her time finished cooking. Then it was time to serve Chris the meals. The Killer Bass were up first. He finished the appetizer and gave a thumbs up. "Your antipasto passed the testo! Pass the pasta, please!" They passed it to him and he took a bite. "On a scale of one to ten... fifteen. How will the Gophers respond?" Trent and Cody carried out the tray of ribs. He took one and ate it. "You know, I've had worse, but the Bass still lead fifteen to eleven. Time for dessert." He ate one of the Bass pastries and tried to eat the flambe, but it collapsed into a pile of ash. "What the heck is this?" "It's Heather's recipe", Lindsay said. Katie gasped. "Oh my gosh, she's still in the fridge!" She ran to get her. "Fridge?" "The girl was makin' everyone trip", Leshawna said. "I hear that." She came out, blue and shaking. "Okay... I-I-I think I learned my l-lesson. I-is it over?" "It is. The Killer Bass win!" "Great! That's just great! Why do we keep losing, people?" She walked over to the table. "And what is this?" "I brought it back as a souvenir, you know, from the other island", Beth said. Chris stood up. "You mean BONY Island? The deadliest island in Muskoka? The one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?" "Yeah... I didn't know, I'll put it back!" She ran off to the beach. "Okay", Chris said, "as promised, the Killer Bass receive a reward tonight. A five star dinner under the stars." The Killer Bass cheered and Duncan hugged Courtney. She laughed. "Put me down! No, seriously, put me down."

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Okay, no more miss mean girl. I'm gonna be nicer now so that mishaps like the one from today don't happen again. Katie better really know how to help me, or she's out of here. For now, though, Beth will be leaving. No more curse, and everything should go better."_

"I've got eight Gophers sitting in front of me tonight, but only seven bits of fluffy safety in my hand", Chris said. He picked up the tray of marshmallows. "So, good luck. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. Leshawna, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Katie. Heather, Beth, it's down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers. Forever. The final marshmallow goes to... Heather." Beth walked away mopily. "That's it for tonight. And, you might wanna burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes." "Cool, will Chef give us some sage?" "Nope. So... good luck with that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Triple Trust Trial

It was the morning after the cooking challenge. Chef was serving up leftovers, Heather had a cold from being locked in the freezer and DJ was feeding his pet rabbit. Duncan went over to the coffee dispenser, took a mug and shoved it under his shirt. Courtney walked up glaring at him. "I saw that. How can you just steal a mug?" "Cause it's cool looking and I don't have one. Heh... didn't have one, that is." "But you might get kicked off!" Duncan sat down at the table. "Aww, and here I thought you didn't care about me." "We're one player short and I don't wanna lose because you feel like going all criminal on us." "Whatever. You dig me." "Ugh! Why do I even bother!"

The campers came to the dock for the next challenge. "So", Chris said, "the last challenge exposed a few Gopher issues, and I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond too. So, this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust."

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"I trusted Trent once... he left me buried alive on the beach."_

Confession Cam: Heather  
"Yes, this is my chance to show off my niceness! I am so going to dominate this challenge."

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time! More fun for me!" He led the campers over to a cliff for the first challenge. "Okay, so for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Heather and Gwen for the Gophers. Here's your billet and harness." He tossed them to the campers and Heather snatched the billet. "Hey, what's your damage?" Heather glared at Gwen. "If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts." "You won't be holding her up exactly", Chris said. "One camper pulls the slack through the billet as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the tight rope will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions, like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, TNT and a few other surprises. The person on billet must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust, people, AND, remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it." Gwen raised her hands. "Excuse me, can we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today." "Oh please", Heather said. "As much as I 'love' your company, I'm not gonna throw a challenge just to kill you. Just trust me." Meanwhile, DJ handed Bunny to Geoff. "Hey Geoff, take care of Bunny while I'm climbing, okay?" "No problem, DJ."

The campers started climbing, with Gwen taking the lead until some dynamite blew up. She fell a few feet, but Heather pulled the rope tighter. "It's okay, I've got you!" Chris laughed. "Not for long!" He pulled out a squirt gun and blasted her and Duncan with hot sauce. "I'm not letting go, no matter how gross this is!" Gwen kept climbing, passed DJ, and reached the top. "Well, looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge", Chris said.

Next, everyone went to the mess hall. "And now, round two. The extreme cooking challenge! Each team must choose which of their two players cooks and who eats." Cody raised his hand. "I didn't help much in the last challenge, I'll handle this one." Trent nodded. "And I was head chef last time", Geoff said. "You better cook, Courtney." "Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish. The fugu blowfish contains enough toxin to kill thirty people. They must be sliced veeery carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and there is no antidote! So no worries." Trent grabbed Cody by the shoulders. "You have taken biology, right?" Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'm great at science, I'm just not good under pressure... oh boy..." Half an hour later, the campers were done. Courtney gave her plate of sushi to Geoff, who ate a piece. He gave a thumbs up sign, but then barfed. "Darn it!", Courtney said. "I'm used to Western cuisine, not sushi." Then, Cody gave his plate to Trent. He ate a bite and pretended to have a seizure, then laughed. "Yeah, this is pretty good." "Well, the Screaming Gophers win again!"

After the challenge, Geoff went swimming. He put Bunny on a lifeguard chair to keep him safe, but a snake came and ate him. Then a bird flew by and ate the snake, and the bird got eaten by a shark, along with part of the dock. "Oh, come on! Bunny's dead meat, and so am I!"

"Good news", Chris told everyone, "The next part involves three challenges. It's the three BLIND challenges! It begins with the blind William Tell followed by the blind trapeze and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan run." Chris put a an arrow on DJ's head. "Like the legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples." "Um, wasn't it the other way around?" "Also, the shooter will be blindfolded. The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." Chris blindfolded himself and launched an apple to demonstrate, and hit DJ in the crotch. He fell over in pain. "Ah, nuts! Okay. Lindsay and Leshawna, you'll be one team. Courtney and Sadie, you'll be the other. Sadie jumped for joy. "Ooh, let me shoot, I'm a good shot!" Courtney sighed. "You better be..." The campers teamed up, with Lindsay hitting Leshawna repeatedly, while Sadie only took a few shots to hit the arrow off Courtney's head. "Alright, the Killer Bass finally win one! And now, the blind trapeze!"

Chris led them over to it. "To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond. Which is fully of nice, soft jellyfish! Heather and Courtney will stand blindfolded on the platform until their partners tell them when to jump. And then, hopefully they'll catch you, or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. Harold, Katie, get ready!" Heather and Katie were up first. "Okay Heather, on three. One... two... three!" Heather jumped and Katie caught her, and then swung back to the platform. "Yay, we did it!" Sadie cheered too. "Way to go, Katie!" Then it was Courtney and Harold's turn. He swung himself but rammed into a pole. "Ow!" "Now?" Courtney prepared to jump. "No, wait!" But, she slipped and fell into the lake of jellyfish. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt!", Chris said. "Well. Looks like we have our winners!"

DJ sighed. "Dang. So, uh, Geoff? Where's bunny at?" "Oh, uh, I put him, uh... there was a... he's not with us anymore. He uh... hopped away. But, I'm sure he'll be back. Sorry, dude..." DJ patted Geoff's shoulder. "Nah... it's not your fault, man." He walked away. "My little Bunny... we were such good friends." He got down on his knees and screamed at the sky. "BUNNYYYY!" A while later, Duncan walked up to him holding a rabbit and a half eaten carrot. "Hey DJ! Look who I found!" He looked up. "Bunny! You came back!" He picked Bunny up and twirled around for a bit. "Thanks, Duncan. You're the best." Duncan crossed his arms. "Whatever, man. It's just a stupid rabbit." He walked back toward the cabin and ran into Courtney. She smiled at him and said "I can't believe you found a new bunny for DJ. You're a good guy." "What? No I'm not!", Duncan said. "You are. You're actually... nice." Duncan turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." Courtney hugged him. "I saw what you did, Duncan. You really cheered him up. Thanks." He pushed her away. "Okay, fine, I did it. Are you happy now? Listen, don't tell anybody. Okay? I don't want 'em to think I'm soft or anything." She smiled and walked away. "Your secret's safe with me."

Once again it was time for a campfire ceremony. "Okay, you guys know the routine by now", Chris said. "Either get your marshmallow, or if I don't call your name you're out of here. Let's see. One for Sadie, one for Harold, one for Courtney, one for Geoff, and... DJ." "What!" Duncan got up and walked over to Chris. "You're not serious, are you?" "I'm afraid I am, bro. Dock of shame awaits." Duncan glared at his team. "You guys are gonna pay for this, I swear! You'll regret voting me off!" Courtney sighed and waved goodbye as Duncan walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Army Games

The morning before the next challenge started with Geoff and DJ relaxing outside the Bass cabin. Harold came out holding an oversized smore. "Okay", he said, "who made smores out of my underwear?" They just chuckled. Harold pulled a pair of briefs out of the smore and tossed them to the ground, right as Courtney walked up. She shrieked. "Harold, you are so totally gross!" "No, wait! It wasn't me! Idiots!" He went back in the cabin and slammed the door. "Sometimes he just makes it too easy", Geoff said. Then, Chef turned on the intercom. "Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at o' nine hundred hours. That means now, soldiers, NOW!" Everyone ran to the dock and found Chef dressed in military attire.

He pulled out a megaphone. "Everyone stand at attention. You call this proper formation? Feet together! Arms down! Eyes forward! Heads up!" He hit the campers several times with a stick. Gwen whispered to Trent "Oh, this is gonna be a fun day." Chef pointed the megaphone at her face. "What did you say to me, soldier!" "Um... nothing?" "And you will continue to say nothing until I tell you that you can say something! Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive." Cody laughed until Chef whacked him with the stick. "My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of boot camp except one. The last one wins immunity for their team." "What happened to Chris?", Heather asked. Chef ignored her. "Rule number one: you will address me as master chief. Have you got that?" "Yes, master chief", the campers replied. "You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat only when I tell you to eat. Is that clear?" "Yes, master chief!" "Rule number two: when you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell installed there, which brings me to rule number three: no one will get dinner til the end of the first day, and the day will not end until someone drops out. Now get your butts down to the beach, soldiers, now, now, NOW!"

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"Okay, whoever's sick, twisted idea it was to put him in charge of this challenge, I have to say... I'm a little bit impressed!"  
_  
Chef walked to the beach once the campers arrived. "Listen up!", he yelled. "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Canoes up!" The teams picked up their canoes, and everything went fine for the first three hours, then Chef began yelling at them. "Looks like they miss lunch today", Chris told him. "Mhm. Guess they just weren't hungry! Unless someone wants to quit now..." Cody started whimpering. "Don't even think about it, Cody!", Gwen said. Then, Geoff snuck and pulled out a fishing pole. He snagged Harold's underwear with the hook, then reeled back until they snapped. "Ow! Idiots!", he yelled. Chef stuck his head down from atop the canoe. "Is there a problem down here!" Harold shook his head. It was another six hours before someone dropped. "Guys? I can't do this anymore", Lindsay said. She let go of the canoe and walked over to the bell. "I have no more feeling in my arms..." So she hit the bell with her head. "Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!", Chef said. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen here. You have nothing to be ashamed of." he pulled out his megaphone. "Except for being a little baby who let your team down! As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall. Dinner is served."

When they arrived, Chef pulled out some trash cans for them. "Alright, maggots, open your ears. You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it!" The campers all groaned in agony. "Um, excuse me master chief", Gwen said, "where's the food?" "You're looking at it." Cody walked over to a can and pulled the lid off, then peered inside. "This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast..." "Darn right! When you're at war, you take what you can get." Chef left and the campers began going through the trash, but Heather tossed her tray away. "Oh, I am not doing this!" "Me neither!", Courtney said, dropping her tray. "I'm going to be running for office one day, and no one is going to pull up a file of me eating garbage!" Meanwhile, Geoff walked over to Harold with a glass in his hand. "Hey, Harold? I felt real bad about the whole underwear fishing incident thing, so here. I found you some orange juice." Harold took the glass and took a sip, then spewed it out. "That's not juice!" "Oh, my mistake, dude", Geoff said while trying not to laugh. "I must have confused it with the kitchen grease!" "You are so immature", Courtney said. "You're even worse than Duncan!" Geoff looked confused. "What makes you think that?" "Oh, never mind. Enjoy your garbage."

Night training began with everyone dancing in unison, copying Chef. Suddenly, Gwen stopped and raised her hand. "What's wrong, maggot!" "Um, can I go to the bathroom?" Chef smiled. "Of course! The showers need a good scrubbing anyway!" "Not exactly what I had in mind..." Meanwhile, Chef led the others to the mess hall again. "For your next challenge, you will complete a three hundred word essay about how much you love... me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!" An hour later, he took the essays from everyone. Harold wasn't done writing yet, while Trent and DJ had fallen asleep. "You three slackers are out. The rest of you, go to bed and report to the playing field at o' five hundred hours."

At five AM the next morning, Chef was waiting for the campers in front of an obstacle course. "You will all run this course until you can ALL complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?" "Crystal", Geoff said. "Go, maggots, go!" About halfway through, Cody fell face-down into the mud. "Uh, general crazy", Gwen said, "we've got a situation here." "Too... much... mud!", Cody said, while choking up the substance. "Ring the bell and report to the infirmary", Chef said. "Back on the court, soldiers, now!", he told the others. "One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon." It took a few more tries before everyone could finish the obstacle course.

That evening, shortly after everyone went to sleep, Chef turned on the intercom. "Attention remaining boot camp recruits. The next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at o' seven hundred hours." The next morning, the six remaining campers were ordered to climb into a tree and hang upside down. "What you are experiencing", Chef told them, "is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your heads. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a blushed appearance as the blood begins to pool under your eyes. You may experience fainting spells." Sadie fell out of the tree, leaving Courtney and Geoff against Gwen, Heather and Katie, who quickly jumped down. "Sadie, are you alright?" She helped her friend up, and Sadie nodded. "Okay, that's it, I'm done too", Heather said. She jumped down, leaving Gwen alone against the Killer Bass, but Courtney fell down shortly afterward. "I expected more out of you, soldier", Chef said. Courtney sighed. "I'm sorry. Okay, Geoff, it's all up to you!" "You got this, Gwen?", Heather asked. "Oh yeah, I could hang here all day." "Rock on, sister! I live for the head rush! It feels... so... good..." Geoff lost his grip and fell off. Gwen smiled and climbed down, and her team carried her back to the cabins, cheering. Chef followed them. "Gwen! Congratulations, soldier", he said while saluting. "I'd go to war with you anytime." "I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career", Gwen replied. "You do that, soldier. You do that."

_Confession Cam: Harold  
Harold pulled out some pliers and a screw driver and forced the ballot box open, then pulled the ballots out and replaced them with ones he had hidden in his shirt. "You guys think you're sooo funny. Let's see how you like it when you lose your chance at a million dollars."_

That evening, at the campfire ceremony, Chris didn't have a plate of marshmallows as usual. "Okay", he said. "I'm skipping the usual ceremony tonight. One camper will now be eliminated, and that camper is Harold." Everyone turned toward him. "What? Why?", he asked. Chris glared at him. "The confession cam recorded you breaking the rules. You broke the voting box open and switched the ballots so Geoff would leave. Breaking the voting rules earns you a one way ticket off the island, bro." Harold sighed. "Gosh. This stinks... oh well. It was nice while it lasted." He slowly walked over to the dock of shame, while Geoff watched him nervously. Courtney shook her head.

_Confession Cam: Courtney  
"What happened with Harold is part of why I try to always follow the rules. Yes, breaking the rules is tempting, and it's nice to get what you want. But if you get caught, you're only hurting yourself. Besides, what kind of politician would I be if I went around breaking the law? ...Don't answer that." _

"Well that's all for tonight", Chris said. "See you tomorrow for the next challenge."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Extremely Painful

The next morning, Chris woke the campers up by flying a plane into the camp. He crashed into the outhouse, but survived. "Yes!", he yelled, "I can't wait to get my pilot's license!" The campers came out to see what was going on, and Chris hopped out of the plane. "Just flexing your muscles for today's..." he paused to pull out a megaphone. "extreme sports challenge!" Gwen groaned. "Ugh, it's too early for this." "This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up: extreme sofa bed skydiving! Contestants will plummet, uh, skydive, to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of course, you'll be skydiving from five thousand feet. And, using these." He pulled out some old, tattered parachutes and threw them at the campers. "Our lucky contestants are Trent and DJ." Trent shrugged. "Sure, why not? You know what they say: best glimpse of heaven's on the way into hell." He put his hand on DJ's shoulder and smirked. "Let's do this." DJ tried to smile. "Yeah, uh, sure. Bring it on." "Not so fast", Chris said. "The second challenge of the day is: extreme rodeo moose riding! Contestants will rodeo ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds, or get hurled into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found." "That stink pile ain't nothin' but laundry day back home", Leshawna said. "It's your lucky day, Leshawna. You're riding for the Gophers, and Geoff, you'll ride for the Bass." Geoff cheered. "Awesome!"

"And, the final challenge: extreme seadoo water skiing! Contestants will water ski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a camper from the opposing team drives." "How are we supposed to water ski without water?", Heather asked. "It's really hard! Check it out!" Chef drove up to demonstrate, and flipped over and slammed into a tree. Chris laughed. "Awesome! Sadie, you'll ski for Killer Bass, and Lindsay for the Screaming Gophers." "Cool, I can model my new bikini!" Lindsay stopped paying attention and began posing. "Now for the cool swag. The team that wins the most challenges wins bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a trip to our multi-massage mobile shower." The girls gasped. "Can it be?" "Oh, it be." Heather turned to the Gophers. "Listen to me, we are going to win this challenge if it's the last thing we do, got it?" Lindsay, Katie and Leshawna nodded in agreement.

Chris went back to the plane and started the engine. "Okay gang, go get brekkie, then report back in twenty minutes for the extreme sports challenge!" He flew off and left the campers to choke on the dust he stirred up. At breakfast, Gwen found a piece of paper by her plate. She picked it up and read it. "Wow, a corny haiku poem. Who the heck wrote it?" Gwen blushed. "And is it for... me?"

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"Please don't be from Cody, please don't be from Cody, please don't be from Cody..."_

After breakfast, the campers went out to the plane. "Now remember", Chris told them, "the ground teams can push the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing." "You can do this, Trent!", Heather said. Gwen glared at her, and then DJ and Trent went up in the plane. Chris flew it over toward the beach, and the door opened. "If you could just fill these out?", Chris asked. "But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show", DJ said. "Yeah, but these are for organ donation! I have this cool cannibal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers, and this'll go a long way toward budgeting free props! Oh, here comes the drop, boys!" Chris went back to the pilot seat and Trent looked out the open doorway. "I don't see the drop zone! I don't think I can do this, man!" "Don't worry, dude", DJ said, "I'm sure you'll hit the mattress." He patted Trent on the back and accidentally pushed him out of the plane. "Oh, snap..." Trent fell down, screaming the whole way, and landed flat on the sand. Back in the plane, DJ was getting ready. "Okay. Pull the blue cord first, then the red. Blue, then the red." He jumped, and pulled the wrong cord. "Oh, crap!" He began screaming, but unlike Trent he landed safely on the sofa bed. His team cheered and the bed snapped shut, and they tried to ignore it.

Chef came to bandage Trent up, and was getting ready to take him away when Gwen walked up to him. "Trent? Is there... anything you wanna ask me before they take you to get, uh, re-boned? Like, if I got something you made for me secretly?" "Yeh. Ish mah hare mesht up?" Gwen shook her head and sighed as Chef took Trent away. Then, she and the other Gophers walked to the woods for the next challenge.

"Okay, folks, let's start the rodeo moose challenge!", Chris said. "Rodeo riding's kinda like surfing", Geoff said. "Once you catch the lip you just flow with the mojo." He slid over to the moose and climbed on. "Alright, let's do this!" Chef let the moose out of its pen and it rammed at him, running and bucking, with Geoff screaming and quickly losing his grip. He got thrown into the sock pile within five seconds. "And, Geoff's out! Ooh, that stinks bigtime for Bass!" You're up, Leshawna!" She cracked her knuckles and walked up to the moose. "I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy!", she told Chef. The moose flared its nostrils and snarled. "Sweet mother of-" and slammed through the pen, knocking Chef over and cutting his sentence short. However, Leshawna was safe and managed to hang on for the entire eight seconds. "So, we have a tie", Chris announced. "Whoever wins the extreme seadoo water ski challenge! Wins invincibility." Lindsay walked up in her new swimsuit. "I'm ready!" she said. The guys were impressed, but not Heather. "We are so dead." "Okay", Chris said, "Now for the drivers. For the Killer Bass, Courtney. And for the Screaming Gophers, Katie!"

Katie and Sadie turned to each other and gasped. "So... we're competing against each other? Directly?" Sadie nodded. "Yeah... this is gonna be the worst challenge ever." Heather walked up to Katie. "Please, you have to do this! For the team! For the alliance! For the showers!"

_Confession Cam: Katie  
"I can't believe this! If I win, Sadie is gonna hate me. If I lose, I'll probably be voted off!"_

Confession Cam: Sadie  
"I knew this day was coming. I've been dreading it ever since Katie and I got separated. Just wish it hadn't come so soon..."

While Katie and Sadie started their panic attack, and the challenge, Gwen walked up to Cody. "Um, hey. Can I ask you something?" He smiled and nodded. "Of course! What's on that beautiful mind of yours?" "I found this poem at the mess hall this morning... and, um... I was wondering if you knew who wrote it." She handed the paper to Cody, and he blushed. "Um... I did." Gwen sighed. "I was afraid of that. Look, Cody. You're cool. You're only partially annoying. But I don't like you. I like Trent. So please, don't do this again." Cody sighed, but Gwen smiled. "I got an idea! Just change a few of the lines and give it to Lindsay!" "What!" "You like her, right? Come on, don't deny it." "Yeah, but-" Gwen punched Cody's shoulder. "Oh come on. You saved her life, she said you're her hero. I'm sure she'd go out with you if you asked." Cody thought about it for a minute, then pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Alright. Fine. Just... we're friends, right?" Gwen nodded and Cody smiled. "Thanks."

Sadie and Katie got set up for the challenge, and Chris drove by on a dirt bike. "Here's the road rules. Oh, wait- there are no rules! Which means this is gonna be awesome! And... go!" Katie started the seadoo and drove it at about five miles an hour. Heather facepalmed. "Come on, Katie, go faster!" "But what if Sadie gets hurt?" "Just listen to me!" Katie groaned and pressed down the gas pedal. She drove faster, nearly bumping into rocks, but Sadie kept grabbing flags. They got to the edge of the mud pit, then Katie turned around, but didn't turn her head fast enough and drove into a rock. The girls both went flying, and Sadie dropped the flags. "Oh, and it's a total wipeout!", Chris yelled. "Okay. Next up, Lindsay and Courtney!" They set up and Courtney started driving like a madwoman. She floored the gas and swerved left and right, shook the seadoo, but Lindsay held on and kept grabbing flags. "I am not going to lose to some blonde bimbo!", Courtney yelled. Lindsay gasped, the growled and gripped the skiing line handle tighter. Courtney yelled and drove back to the start/finish line, and Linday ran over to the Gophers. "Gophers win!", Chris announced. "Sorry 'bout that, Courtney, I just really wanted that shower!" Courtney just crossed her arms and glared at her. Geoff sighed. "Really could've used that shower." "Right you are, my skunky friend", DJ said.

Cody walked up to Linday. "Um... hey. Way to go on the skiing thing, glad we won." Lindsay smiled. "Me too, Brody!" "Actually my name's Cody. And I, uh, got something for you." He pulled out the poem and gave it to Lindsay. She read it and smiled. "Oh my gosh, that's so sweet! I'm not sure what some of it means, but it's still sweet!" She hugged him. "First you save me and Trent, and now this? You're full of surprises for a nerd." Cody blushed. "I've got one more for you. Do you wanna... go out with me?" Linday picked him up and crush hugged him. "Totally! Skyler's gone anyway, so I'm all yours. Except for the alliance..." "What alliance?" "Oh, nothing!" Cody shrugged. "Okay then. Can you let me down now? It's kinda hard to breathe." "Nope!"

After the Screaming Gophers had their showers, it was time for the campfire ceremony. "As you know", Chris said, "if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to walk the dock of shame and you can never, ever return to camp. Sadie, DJ, you're safe. And the final marshmallow goes to... Geoff." Courtney glared at Chris. "If it weren't for that dumb blonde I would've been safe. Darn it!" She got up and stormed off toward the dock, grumbling. "Well, that's it for tonight. Get some sleep, campers, because it's time for a whole new challenge tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Eat to Win

The next morning, the campers came into the mess hall to see that Chef wasn't cooking. "What? No breakfast?" Chris walked up to Trent. "Oh, don't worry bro, there will be plenty of food later on." He and Chef started snickering. "What are you two so giggly about?", Leshawna asked. They just laughed harder in response. "Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition", Chris said. "The two teams will become one next week, but first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself: a battle of the sexes. After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then you'll have a, um, bite to eat." Chris and Chef laughed again. "Ready for a little good news? This week, no one will be kicked off." Everyone cheered. "It's just a reward challenge today, and it's a good one. Okay, time to relocate. Let's move!"

The campers went to the cabins, and Katie and Sadie were hugging and giggling the whole. Way. "This is so great", Sadie said, "we're finally together again!" "I know!", her BFF replied. "And we're going to the final four together!" Sadie gasped. "You really think so?" "I know so. Heather promised." Meanwhile, Lindsay hugged Cody. "Aww, I wish we could still share the Gopher cabin! Oh well..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck in the challenge today!" Cody blushed and waved as she ran off. "Yeah, you too..."

Gwen ran into Trent on his way to the Bass cabin. "It was really cool working with you", Trent said. "You know, together as a team." Gwen smiled and looked away. "Yeah, I'm glad we got to know each other, on a deep level and all..." "Yeah, me too. Well... I gotta get going. See ya!" Trent waved goodbye and Gwen waved back, then sighed.

Katie and Sadie got to the girls' cabin and walked in on an argument. "Nobody's leavin' until I find out who ate my pudding pockets!", Leshawna yelled. "I ate them. So what?", Heather asked. "Whoa, pump the breaks a minute! You're 'so what'-ing ME? That's my food! No one touches my food!" Heather rolled her eyes. "Whatever, deal with it. It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere! Especially that." She pointed to Leshawna's bra, which was hanging on one of the bunks. "That is bugging me." Leshawna glared at Heather. "Yeah, it'd bug me too if I didn't have anything in the front or the back to shake!" Heather glared back. "Yeah, well you got so much junk in your trunk, your jeans should come with a trash compactor!" "Oh, you want a piece of this!" Heather turned and saw Katie and Sadie in the doorway. "Oh, hi girls! It's so good to see you! Welcome to our cabin, Sadie."

_Confession Cam: Katie  
"Wow, Heather's getting better at the whole being nice thing. She can go from meanie to sweetie in like two seconds." _

Sadie smiled and Heather hugged her. "We're like a big family in here." "Big, and dysfunctional", Gwen grumbled. "Anything you need, just ask." "Thanks for the awesome welcome", Sadie said. Lindsay walked up to her. "Welcome to the club! This'll be so much fun, as long as you do everything Heather says." Heather glared at her and she backed away. "So, anyway, I made sure your bunk was next to Katie..." "Hey, that's my bed!", Lindsay said. Heather kicked her and she backed away. "So, you guys can make up for lost time." "Yay, thank you!" Katie smiled. "This is great! I bet we're getting along way better than the guys."

No, they were not. Over in the guys' cabin, DJ was scratching some records while Trent played guitar, with Geoff and Cody drinking sodas. Cody belched. "Uh, 'scuse me." Geoff finished his glass, and after a second he unleashed a huge burp. The others were stunned. "Nice one", Trent said. "That guy deserves to be captain." Cody patted him on the back. "Way to go, dude." "I owe it all to my big bro back home", Geoff said, "for showing me how to pull back and let 'er rip!" He burped again. "Those chicks are going down!" The other guys cheered.

Back in the girls' cabin, Leshawna walked over to Sadie and Katie. "Watch out for Heather, you hear me? She's trouble." "Mind your own business", Heather yelled. "We're a team, and we gotta live in the same cabin, so this is all of our business!" They glared at each other, then Heather got some tape and divided the room down the middle. She stood on one side. "This is our side of the cabin, and that's your side. Choose wisely, Sadie." Sadie shrugged. "No choice at all, I'm sticking with Katie." She stepped over the line and hugged her friend. Heather smiled at Gwen and Leshawna. "Think of it this way: I'm doing you both a favor. You each get more space over there. Have fun!" Gwen rolled her eyes and Leshawna glared over the line at Heather. "You cross this line and I will smack you down." Gwen sighed. "Let's try to get along, okay? Otherwise the guys are gonna kill us."

_Confession Cam: Sadie  
"Wow, Heather's even nice to people who hate her! I didn't expect that..."_

Confession Cam: Heather  
"Okay, I probably could've played that better. But Leshawna seriously creases me."

At lunchtime, the campers went to the mess hall and found Chris and Chef waiting for them. "It's time for today's challenge", he said while checking off something on his clip board. "Where's lunch at?", Leshawna asked. Chris and Chef laughed. Heather glared at him. "Stop doing that!" "Let's just tell them. Today's challenge is... the brunch of disgustigness! You'll be getting a nine course meal. Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it will likely be... gross." Chef smiled. "Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris!" "The winning team spends two days at a local five star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet food and get antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge. The losing team will go hungry tonight, and spend the next two days here on the island... with Chef." Chef waved and smiled scarily at the campers. "We are going to win this challenge!", Heather said.

The campers sat down for the first course and Leshawna cleared her throat. "Take a whiff, boys, cause all I smell is victory for me and my girls." Geoff laughed. "I'll eat anything, even my drawers if I have to. ...Will I have to?" "Let's begin the challenge. First, the appetizer." Chef took the lids off the plates and Cody sighed. "Whew, just meatballs. No problem!" He began eating. "Technically you're right, Cody. But these are kinda special. It's beef testicles." Cody stopped chewing. "Testicles?" His face turned green and he spat onto DJ's face. Geoff picked up a 'meatball' nervously. "I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother. Chris nodded. "It's the hardest thing a man can do.

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Judging by how the guys were reacting to the, um, dish, I knew I could psych them out and win this."  
_  
Heather and the other girls started eating. "What's the matter?", Heather asked, "You big boys can't eat a little meatball?" "Come on, guys", Geoff yelled, "our manhood is at stake!" Trent covered his eyes. "I can't do it!" "Well, looks like the guys lost this round", Chris said. "The first point goes to the female campers." The girls cheered. "And now, the next course in the brunch of disgustingness!" Chef pushed a cart with a covered tray on it into the mess hall. "You guys like pizza?" Everyone nodded. "I could eat pizza anytime, with anything on it", Trent said. Chris smirked. "Anything? How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?" Lindsay groaned. "Eww, I hate anchovies!" Chef handed out slices. Leshawna poked hers, then turned away. "Nuh-uh, that is straight up nasty. I ain't eatin' that." "Oh yes you are", Heather said. "I am not missing out on an indoor, heated pool just because you can't keep down a few-" Heather looked at her hand and shrieked. "Grasshoppers! Okay, I can't do this." She stood up, and Gwen grabbed her arm. "I am digesting a bull's precious cajones. You're gonna eat." Heather yanked her hand away. "Fine. Can I get a little Parmesan on this?" Chef shook his head. Heather picked up her pizza, closed her eyes and ate a bite. "Ummm... delicious! You're up next, Leshawna." At the other table, Cody finished his slice. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Trent looked at his slice and groaned. "I've got a weak stomach... Uh, be right back." He ran outside and barfed on a tree, then walked back.

_Confession Cam: Trent  
"When I was a kid, my parents used to hold me down and force feed me broccoli. They only did it because broccoli's good for ya." _

"I can do this", Trent told the guys. "DJ, I need you to hold me down, while Geoff, you stuff the slice in my mouth. And no matter how much I scream, or beg, you have got to feed me that slice." Geoff shrugged. "Sure, I'm in." DJ grabbed Trent in a backwards bear hug, and Trent started kicking. "No, stop! Wait, it was a joke! I was kidding! I'm warning you, my dad's a lawyer!" Geoff shoved the pizza into Trent's mouth, and he ate it, then looked at DJ. "Mama?" Then, Geoff and DJ had their pizza while Leshawna only took one bite of hers. "Aww, you know what, I can't be doin' this. Little grasshopper minding his own business, what'd I wanna go and bite his little head off for?" "The winners of this round are the guys!", Chris declared.

"Alright, who's ready for the third course? Spaghetti! Well. Actually it's worms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs." Geoff stood up. "No! I can't take it anymore!" He ran out the door screaming, and DJ chased after him. He tackled Geoff. "Okay, okay, I'm good! I'm good!" He went back to the table, and put on a blindfold and put a clothes pin on his nose. "I love spaghetti. Spaghetti

is good. Okay..." The other guys followed suit, and they forced the worms down. "Once again, the winners are the guys", Chris said. They cheered. Leshawna glared at them. "Come on, let's show them some girl power!" Gwen smiled. "You're right. Let's kick some boy butt." "Yeah", Heather said, "just like I've been saying all along. We gotta act like a team."

"Alright everybody, time for course number four." Chef put the trays on the tables. "No nine course meal would be complete without soup. Today's special is French bunion soup with hangnail crackers." Geoff looked at it. "I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor." At the girls' table, Heather got a funnel for them to drink the soup with. She stuck it in Lindsay's mouth and poured the soup in. "I didn't even taste it!", she said. The other girls did the same for theirs. "The girls win again", Chris said. "The score is now tied up at two. Only five more courses left." Chris bowed. "Bon apetit." The next four courses were chewed gumballs, a skunk shake, a flip-flop with glue on it, and garbage soup. The girls won the first two, the guys won the others.

"Wow. It's still tied up! We're down to the last course in the challenge", Chris said. "It's delicious dolphin weiners! Hot dogs, made of dolphin." Katie and Sadie gasped. "Oh my god, NO!" "Dolphins are our friends!" Heather picked up a bottle of ketchup. "What are you waiting for? It's already dead. If you don't eat it, we don't win." DJ stood up. "I'm with them. I'm not eating no dolphin." Chef sighed. "I slave over a hot stove all day, and what do I get? No appreciation!" DJ, Sadie and Katie refused to eat. Chris glared at them. "Okay, enough! We'll solve this by having an eat-off."

Chris motioned for Leshawna and Geoff to come over to a table, where Chef was pouring drinks into shot glasses. "Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh, delicious blended cockroach will be the winner. This unlikely, satisfying blend of eight different kinds of cockroach is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle. On your mark... get set... go!" Geoff drank seven of them. Leshawna drank eight. "Leshawna wins!" The girls cheered, but Leshawna just sat there and groaned. "Ohhh... somethin's coming up..." She started vomiting, which caused a chain reaction of barfing around the room.

The girls went to the dock to catch the boat. "Way to go, guys", Heather said. Leshawna smiled. "Yeah... I guess it was worth it." Katie hugged Heather. "I'm so glad we're going to a resort! Now I can give you a makeover!" Heather went wide-eyed. "Wait, what?" Katie and Sadie pushed her onto the boat, and they sailed off with the others into the sunset.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone. Just want to say a few things before today's chapter begins. First of all, things are officially at the halfway point. 13 chapters down, 13 to go. And we're at the merge, too! Second, I'm working on ideas for a sequel. I'm thinking of changing things a bit more in Total Drama Action- having two different campers compete, along with any logical changes based on how things go in the TDI story. How's that sound? Feel free to tell me your thoughts in the reviews. I appreciate normal reviews as well. And now, on with the story.**

Chapter 14: The Rules are Changed

Two days later, the boat pulled up to the dock and the girls walked off it. The girls all looked refreshed, except Heather, who was embarrassed. She had a dull pink shirt on instead of her usual top, and her hair was in pigtails- normal ones, not pointed upward like Katie and Sadie's. The BFFs hugged her. "This makeover was a great idea!", Katie said. "Yeah", Sadie added, "let's see what the guys think!" They pulled her over to the guys, who didn't pay much attention. Trent was busy talking to Gwen, and Cody was fawning over Lindsay. "Wow", they both said, "you look great!" Gwen smiled and Lindsay giggled, then hugged Cody. "Aww, you're so sweet!", she said. Gwen looked away, though. "I didn't really do anything, it was just nice to relax for a few days." Leshawna was talking to DJ. "Boy, those spa treatments were great. My alligator elbow's totally gone!" DJ sighed. "Wish I could've got mine fixed."

Chris turned on the intercom. "Listen up, campers. As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every camper for themselves." Katie and Sadie gasped, then hugged. "We can still support our friends, right?" Heather nodded. "Of course. Also, I need to talk to you about something, Sadie." "What?" The intercom interrupted her. "And, get ready for this!" A honking horn signaled the approach of another boat. Everyone turned to see who was on it, and gasped or groaned. "You're frontin' me!" "What? But that's impossible!" "Aww, man, what is she doing here?" "Back by popular audience demand", Chris announced, "it's Eva!" The boat pulled up to the dock and Eva hopped off. "That's right. I'm back. And just so we're clear, not only am I gonna kick butt, but I'm giving special attention to my backstabbing Bass team that voted me off!" Eva glared at Geoff and DJ. Gwen turned to the intercom. "Wait a sec. I thought you said no one was allowed back!" "I did?" "And once you leave, on the dock of shame, and take the boat of losers, you can never ever come back." "Oh, yeah, that... yeah... I lied!" Gwen walked over and shook the intercom pole. "You can't do that, it's not fair!" Leshawna put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Whoa, girl, you're reasoning with a loudspeaker. That just does not look good." Geoff walked up to Eva nervously. "So, Eva, whatcha been doing since you left the island?" "Taking anger management classes. Everyone thought I needed them." "She was an audience favorite?", Heather asked. "Not really", Chris said over the intercom, "but we liked her! Also returning to camp: it's Izzy!"

The crazy girl swung into camp on a vine, screaming her lungs out. She landed on the dock. "Hey guys!", she said. "It's good to be back at camp, even though I never actually left the island. I was living in the woods all this time!" "But I thought the RCMP hunted you down", Gwen said. "They tried, but being a wilderness survivor, I was swift footed and avoided capture!" Izzy pulled out a fish and bit the head off it. "Once I was safe among my animal brethren, it was just me against the harsh elements." Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "You call this harsh? It's been warm and sunny all week." "Not where I was, but luckily I was able to take refuge in a beaver dam. Yeah, I befriended the family of beavers who lived there, and together we foraged for nuts and berries. Boy, I could use some nachos right now!" She howled like a wolf, and Geoff cheered. "Man, you're so crazy it's cool!"

Chris turned on the intercom again. "Alright campers, report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about today's challenge. McLean out." Before going over there, the girls stopped by the cabin so Eva and Izzy could drop off their stuff. Eva walked in and glared at the floor. "What's with the tape? Somebody better answer me!" "Me and Heather got a little territorial", Leshawna said. "But we're all cool now, right Heather?" She responded by tearing the tape up. "Absolutely. Want my bunk, Eva?" She walked over to Sadie's. "I want this one. Unless miss backstabbing traitor who voted me off has a problem with that." Leshawna walked up to her. "Okay, you know what? You can get all up in her face, but don't forget we are all here to win." "Oh yeah, you've got that right, thunder thighs!" "Oh, oh, tell me the macho mama with buttcheeks tighter than my weave did NOT just say that!" Gwen jumped down from her bed to separate them. "Whoa, time out!" "Can't we just talk this out over low-cal snacks?", Linday asked. "Whatever", Eva said. "I'm still gonna win." She stormed out of the cabin. "Thanks for the help", Sadie said. Leshawna smirked. "Oh, my pleasure. No one disses Shawnie's thighs! That girl is getting on my last nerve."

Then, the girls went over to the amphitheater and sat down at the improvised desks. "Welcome to your next challenge", Chris told them, "the time honored game of torture: say uncle! You're all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room. If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer, yours to take home at the end of the summer." "What kinds of torture?", Leshawna asked. "Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?" Chef walked up holding a cleaver and wearing a hockey mask. "Alright. Let's do this! Cody, you're first up. Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture. Looks like it's... turtle puck shots! Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slapshots." Cody got up, and Chris pushed him to the goalie net. "If I were you, dude, I'd protect my coconuts. This could get ugly!"

Chef started shooting. Cody dodged the first one, then got hit in the shoulder and howled in pain. He got hit again and again, then got hit in the crotch and fell over. "And Cody moves on to the next round! Isn't this fun?", Chris asked him. "Yeah, it's a riot." Trent leaned over to Gwen. "Whoa, that was harsh." Gwen crossed her arms and looked away. "Don't talk to me." "Are you still mad about the whole burying you alive thing?" She glared at him. "Uh, yeah." "I'll never forgive myself for that one. You know, you're totally the last person here I'd leave buried in the sand if I had a choice." Gwen smiled. "Really? That's so sweet..."

"Next up, Lindsay! Your torture is... marshmallow waxing. We're gonna wax your face with melted marshmallows, and if you can take the pain for a full ten seconds, you can go to the next round." "Well I guess this'll look good with my freshly waxed legs from the spa", Lindsay said. She walked up to the waxing table and got on it. "Try not to wax off my tan, k?" Chef poured the wax on her face and she started screaming. After ten seconds he pulled it off. "Ouch! That had to hurt", Trent said. "I don't think I would've made it through that one." Gwen smirked. "That's because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things: beauty, and pain." Lindsay got up and rubbed her face. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe how smooth that is! Thanks, chip!" She ran over to Cody, giggling. "Wanna feel it?" Cody kissed her cheek. "Wow... that's reeeally nice.."

"Okay Lindsay, you get to choose who goes next", Chris said. "Oh, no thanks", Lindsay said. Eva pulled her hair and whispered something in her ear. "Uh, wait, I changed my mind. I choose... Sadie, with lake leeches, because she's a backstabbing low-life traitor." Chef set up the barrel. "It's payback time, traitor!", Eva yelled. But, Katie stood up. "No, wait! I'll take her place!" Chris smiled. "Oh, alright then. Also, if a chosen victim lasts the required ten seconds without saying uncle, you lose." Katie walked over to the barrel and hopped in. She stuck her tongue out at Eva, then started squirming. After 9 seconds, she jumped out. "Ooh, so close, but no cigar. You can return to your new seat now." Her seat had been replaced by that thing prisoners are sometimes displayed in that I don't know the name of. Look at the actual episode if you wanna know what they look like.

Next was Geoff, who couldn't handle the wooden shorts and the woodpecker pecking at his pecker, followed by Gwen surviving getting her nose hair ripped out and DJ facing his fear of snakes again. Sadie tolerated the coat of bees, then got eliminated after making Eva beat up Sasquatchanawkwa.

_Confession Cam: Leshawna  
"For whatever reason, Eva was really gunning for Sadie. I don't think even getting her eliminated calmed her down. Still, better her than me."_

After that, Trent failed the skunk challenge, Gwen couldn't handle ten seconds of girly new age music, Lindsay refused to get her hair cut off, Heather got brain freeze after eight seconds of eating ice cream, DJ and Cody lost to something (not shown), and Izzy got shocked by electric eels. She started laughing. "That was great! Hit me again!" Chef did so. "So, who's your next victim?", Chris asked. "Ooh, me! With the poison ivy spa treatment!" Chris shrugged and Chef applied the ivy for ten seconds. "Aah, this feels great", she said. "Alright, since you chose to dare yourself, and you succeeded, your victim technically won and you eliminated yourself. Sorry."

_Confession Cam: Geoff  
"Is it me, or is Izzy the most radical girl ever?"_

"After twenty rounds of torture, we're down to two steely competitors", Chris said. "It's time for the sudden death round." "I did not come this far to lose now", Leshawna said. "That trailer is bank, and it's got my name written all over it." "Well, it's up to you. Your final challenge is... the grizzly bear log roll." Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "The grizzly bear say what?" Chris led her over to the lake,

where a bear stood waiting on a log. "Molotov the bear performs with the Russian national circus and has been the European log rolling champion for the past twelve years. To win, you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha infested water. Leshawna glared at the bear. "Leshawna, you could back out now..." She shook her head. "No way. I've seen scarier looking faces at the mall. I'm going in!" She jumped onto the log and started running, the log spinning beneath her. After a few seconds she got a better foothold on the log and kept going, even after the ten seconds. "Leshawna wins!", Chris yelled. The other campers cheered, except for Eva. "Yeah, that's how I roll!", Leshawna yelled. "Now someone get me off this thing!"

That evening, it was time for the campfire ceremony. Leshawna was hanging out in her trailer while the others waited for Chris to come up. "Okay", he said upon arrival, "so first up, we ran out of marshmallows. Second, I reviewed the confession cam footage and I have to say, there's lots of hate going on in this group- which is awesome!" Chris laughed. "While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry I'm gonna go live on these ones."

_Confession Cam: Heather, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Geoff, Lindsay, Eva  
"Since Leshawna's immune, there's no other choice but rage-aholic Eva."  
"Eva's a weirdo, so, see ya."  
"I can't believe Eva tried to get Sadie in the barrel of leeches! That is so mean, I vote for her!"  
"Please, please, Eva! Oh gosh I'm glad you don't air these..."  
__"Eva's nuts. Sorry, girl."  
"It's gotta be Eva. Unless I can out who stole my other lucky hat."  
"I just can't get over how smooth my skin is! Anyway, I vote off Ava. She's scarier than Heather, Laquesha and Gwen combined."  
"Unless they wanna leave in body bags, they better NOT say my name. I vote for Sadie."_

"Lots of dirt revealed there, huh?", Chris asked. "But, in the end it was still six votes against Eva. So, adios!" "What!" Eva ran up to Chris and shook her fist in his face. "This isn't the end of me! You better watch your backs! I'm not done, I'll get my revenge!" Chef forced her into a straight jacket and tossed her onto the boat. The campers listened to her screams until she was too far away to hear. Then, Heather walked up to Sadie. "Sorry Eva was so mean to you. And tried to vote you off, too, you poor thing. You worried about getting voted off?" Sadie nodded and Heather smiled. "Don't worry. Lindsay, Katie and I are in an alliance and I promised Katie that you could join us." Sadie gasped. "Oh my gosh, that is so nice of you! Thank you, Heather!"  
_  
Confession Cam: Heather  
"This nice thing is working better than I thought. If I keep this up and keep the girls on my side, I can win this hands down."  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Treasure Hunt

The morning before the next challenge was nice and peaceful. Trent was swimming while Gwen sketched something by a tree, looking at the lake. Trent climbed up onto the dock and yelled to her. "Hey, beautiful! Whatcha sketching?" "Nothing!", Gwen yelled back. She put her pen down to shove a camera guy away.

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"I absolutely, positively don't have a crush on Trent. I'm so over him! I mean come on, sure, for a week or two I was into him, but... ..." _

A few minutes later, Chris fired a cannon and hit Leshawna's trailer, then pulled out a megaphone. "Yarr, mateys! Meet me at amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge!" He took a while to get there himself due to the fake peg leg he was wearing as part of his pirate outfit. "Well, my little scallywags, have we got an adventure in store for ye!" Geoff cheered. "Yeah, adventure time! Hey, what's under that sheet on stage?" "All in good time, matey. Who here has a hankerin' for a good old-fashioned treasure hunt?" Gwen groaned and rolled her eyes. "This treasure hunt's got a twist, mateys", Chris continued. "What you're lookin' for isn't hidden, and it isn't treasure." Cody raised his hand. "If there's no treasure, then what's with the pirate outfit?" "Yarr, shiver me timbers! Good question, me boy." He pulled the sheet away, revealing a dozen treasure chest. "You're looking for keys to these! Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers, and one of these chests will even give you invincibility! Now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket", which Chef walked up with, "or you'll have to walk the plank!"

One by one the campers got their clues. "These clues will tell ye where yer key be stowed." Cody looked at his. "A b-bear?" Chris walked over, dropping his accent. "I was hoping you'd get that one, dude." He then looked at Heather's clue. "Oh, Chef's fridge. Nice. I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints." He then sneaked up behind Geoff. "That one's the septic tank for the washrooms." He then resumed speaking like a pirate. "All you scallywags, go find your keys and bring them back by six PM, eastern standard time, to open up the chest and get yer loot. Fare thee well, ye scallywags. Now get to it!", Chris yelled.

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges, and memo to Chris: those pirate tights don't exactly flatter your legs, savvy?"_

Some of the campers were finding their keys within an hour. Trent had to get his from the shark infested part of the lake, and did so by distracting the sharks with fish. When he got back, he walked up to Gwen with his key. "That was way too easy", he said. Then he went with Gwen over to her challenge, getting a key from a skunk den. She groaned and held her nose. "Are you okay?", He asked. "No, skunks totally freak me out", Gwen said. "Listen, I've already got my key, let me help you out." "But this is practically impossible!" Trent crossed his arms and smirked. "You could just pour water down the hole and flush 'em out..." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Can skunks swim?" "Totally." So, she went to get a bucket.

Meanwhile, Heather and Lindsay went back to the kitchen. Lindsay lowered Heather down with a rope through a hole in the roof. Heather tiptoed over to the fridge, got the key out, then came back and yanked the rope. Lindsay nodded and pulled her up, but lost her grip when a bee flew by her nose. Heather nearly dropped the key, but grabbed it before it hit the ground. Then, Lindsay pulled her back up. "Now that's what I call teamwork", Heather said. "Way to go, Lindsay."

Back at the skunk den, Trent and Gwen poured the water in and the skunks came out. Gwen ran back and got the key from the den. She got up and smiled at Trent. He smiled back, and Gwen walked up and kissed him. Heather saw them.  
_  
Confession Cam: Heather  
"I really should do something about this. I should try to break them up so their boyfriend girlfriend alliance doesn't mess with mine. But if I do that, I'll be acting mean again and everyone will hate me and vote me off. Being nice is a major pain."  
_  
Katie was the fourth camper to get her key, jumping through a ring of fire to snag it. Meanwhile, Geoff and DJ were climbing a tree and diving into a tank respectively to claim theirs. Izzy got Lindsay's key from a beehive, though the bees scared Lindsay off, and Cody went into the bear's cave. "Oh crap, this is gonna be terrible..." He started crawling toward the key, but the sleeping bear rolled on top of it. Cody shoved his arm under the bear to grab it, but the bear grabbed him and pulled him closer. "Oh... craaaaaap..." Then, Izzy went to get her own key from a snake. She walked up to talk to it. "Hey little fella, how ya doin'? Aww, you sure are cute!" The snake bit her head. "And feisty too!" She quickly passed out from the venom. Leshawna struggled to get her key from some crocodiles.

Later that afternoon, Trent and Gwen went to the dock but found Lindsay and Cody already there, making out. When they were discovered, Lindsay blushed and Cody tried to smile. Gwen smirked. "So you took my advice, huh? Glad to see it worked out." Then they walked away. "Well that was awkward", Trent said. Heather walked up to them. "Have you guys seen Lindsay?", she asked. "I need to talk to her about something?" Trent nodded. "Yeah, I just saw her making out with Cody at the dock." Heather gasped. "What!"

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Trent and Gwen I can tolerate, but Lindsay's part of MY alliance, and I don't feel like sharing! That girl is going down!" _

Heather stormed off and found Izzy, who was still struggling with the snake. "Izzy. Can you do me a favor?" The crazy girl nodded. "Good. I need you to vote against Lindsay tonight if she isn't immune." "Why? I thought you were friends." Heather glared. "I have my reasons. Just do it."

Back at the cave, Cody finally had the key, but the bear was gnawing on his head. "Oh crap I am going to freaking DIE!" The bear finally fully woke up and growled, tightening its grip on Cody's head. "Oh crap infinity..." Meanwhile, DJ and Geoff finally came back to the surface with their keys. Sadie tried to get her key from a rabbit, but it growled at her and she went to hide in a tree instead. Then Chris turned on the intercom. "Alright campers, meet me at the campfire in ten, and bring your keys."

They did so. Most of them sat as far from Geoff and Izzy as they could, because Geoff stank and Izzy still had the snake on her head. Geoff turned to her and asked "Why don't you get rid of that thing?" "Oh don't worry, he's friendly." The snake bit her again. "See? Kisses!" She fell over again and Geoff smiled. "Now that's one crazy awesome chick." Chris walked up to them. "Yarr", he said, "It be time to claim your treasure. Those fortunate enough to bear the precious key, come forth with it." The campers claimed their rewards, most of which were useless. "My key won't open any chests", Cody said. "Oh yeah..." Chris laughed and dropped his accent. "I forgot to mention that some of the keys are broken." "Oh, come on! Can you at least do something about the bear? He won't let go of me!" Chef shot Cody and the bear with some tranquilizer darts. Heather opened her chest and smiled. "Hey, the invincibility pass! Lucky me!" Geoff was next. He opened his chest and pulled out a bottle. "What the... I just snorkeled in a septic tank for cologne! Nice!" Chris cleared his throat. "Okay, if everyone's got their treasure, it's time to do your duty and send one of your fellow campers home. Go cast your votes." He resumed the accent again... "And I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire after sundown!"

That evening, the campers went to the campfire, still avoiding Geoff. "And now the moment we've all been waiting for", Chris said. "The moment of truth. Marshmallow time! You know the routine, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow gets sent to the dock of shame. Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie, DJ, Cody, Katie, Heather, marshmallows for the lot of you." Geoff looked shocked. "Sorry dude. You're out." "Sorry man", Trent said, "but you stink as much as Owen did now." Geoff got up and walked over to Izzy. "Hey." "Hey", she said. "I wish we could've had more time together. We could've had some wicked parties." Izzy nodded. "So, um... See you later? Maybe?" She stood up and hugged him. "You can count on it. See you when the show's over, Geoffie!" She kissed him and pushed him away, and he ran grinning to the dock. Izzy ran after him. "Bye! Take care! Don't get eaten by sharks!" Geoff waved back. "Sure! Get that snake bite looked at!" They kept waving until Geoff was out of seeing range.

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Okay, Lindsay. You may be safe for now, but you're gonna pay for betraying me. I trusted you, and tried to be nice and trustworthy myself. But I can be nasty as hell when I wanna be. And with your lack of brain power, I doubt you'll see it coming."_

While the other campers went back to the cabins, Gwen and Trent stayed behind, roasting their marshmallows and kissing in the moonlight. Gwen smiled and said "Maybe this summer isn't so bad after all."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hide and Seek

A few days later, Heather and Lindsay were hanging out in front of the girls' cabin. Heather was glaring at Lindsay, but she didn't notice. "I am so glad they included grapetastic pop in your reward from the last challenge, Heather! It's totally my favorite! It's the only thing I've really been craving on the island", Lindsay said. Heather snatched the bottle out of her hand, took a sip and spewed it out. "How can you drink this sugar water!", She shouted. She threw the bottle away and Lindsay gasped.

_Confession Cam: Lindsay  
"Heather's my best friend on the island. I mean sure, she steals my food and borrows my clothes and calls me names, but that's what BFFs are for. Best female friends!"_

Confession Cam: Heather  
"I'm gonna make sure Lindsay pays dearly for what she did to me. She was in my alliance first, she can't just leave it to hook up with Cody. They are both out of here as soon as I come up with a plan."

Later that afternoon, the campers were standing on the dock and Chris came up to announce the challenge. "Today's challenge is a good old-fashioned game of hide and seek. You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you. With his military background and advanced degree in man hunting, he's uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard." Chef walked up with a water gun. "What's with the squirt gun?", Cody asked. Chef pointed it at his forehead and a laser dot appeared on it. "The lifeguard chair is home base", Chris said. "When Chef finds you, he'll try to spray you. If you escape his blasts, you can try to run to home base, but if he catches you on your way, you're in trouble. Why don't you demonstrate the water gun, Chef?" Chef turned and shot Chris, soaking him and knocking him over. "Not on me, dude!" "So how do we win this game?", Heather asked. Chris got back up and shook some of the water off. "You have three options. One: don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two: run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three: Once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of those, and you win invincibility. All clear? Now, go hide!"

Leshawna changed into her swimsuit and hid under the dock. Lindsay ran to the girls' cabin and Cody followed her. "Uh, can't you do any better than hiding under your covers?", he asked. "Fooled you! This isn't even my bunk!" Cody facepalmed. "Okay, cool. Still, I have a better plan. Follow me!" Meanwhile, Trent went into the bear cave to find DJ already there. "Oh, great. Now I need a new hiding spot." "Before you go", DJ said, "we need to talk. There's seven girls on the island and only three dudes. They're gonna notice soon if they haven't already, and pick us off one by one. We've gotta do something about it!" Trent nodded. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" DJ smiled. "Guy's alliance. Do me a favor and talk to Cody about it?" "Sure", Trent said. "Just no voting off Gwen or Lindsay. You know me and him have, uh, personal reasons to want them here."

Out in the woods, Chef was on the hunt and Izzy was right behind him, copying his every move. He turned around and she jumped into a bush, then she resumed following him when he turned around. In another part of the woods, Cody and Lindsay climbed a tree, with Cody further up, looking for Chef. Gwen was hiding nearby, under some fake grass. Sadie went to hide on top of the mess hall, only to find Katie already there. She giggled. "Wow, great minds think alike!", she said. Katie nodded. "Yep! This is perfect, and we can chat while we hide from Chef!" "Don't you think the noise will give us away?" Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm your best friend, just trust me." Below them, Heather went to hide in the mess hall. By this time, Trent had left the cave and went over to the campfire pit. "No other campers around, no sign of Chef... Nice", he said. "This'll do just fine." But, he caught his leg on a string of paper lanterns...

Chef went into the kitchen and turned on the light. Heather was hiding under a table and tried to sneak away, but he turned around and saw her on her way out the door. He laughed. "This is MY kitchen, also known as forbidden territory." He prepared the water gun and Heather bolted out the door. She ran to the dock with Chef right behind her, and nearly got to the lifeguard chair before Chef shot her. Then, he went back to the mess hall while Heather dried off. He went in and looked around, then heard a sneeze and looked up. "Oops", Izzy said from the ceiling. "I guess you heard that, huh?" She screamed and jumped down at him, landed on his head and jumped off. She landed and Chef put his gun down. They both glared and ran at each other, fighting like mad, punching and chopping and blocking rapidly. Chef hit Izzy and pushed her back, then he charged at her and they resumed fighting. After a few seconds, Izzy jumped, dodging Chef's strike and kicked him in the face. "Bye-bye!", she yelled, then jumped out the window. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" She ran to the dock with Chef trailing behind, dove and slid across the dock, but overshot it and went past the lifeguard chair. She turned around and waved at Leshawna.

Back at the campfire pit, Trent sniffed the air and turned around to see a family of skunks. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! I just keep having to deal with you guys!" He backed away slowly, but the string of lanterns got pulled too far and the pole fell down, knocking over a barrel which scared the skunks. They sprayed at his face. "Oh, come on!" Then, Chef tapped his shoulder. "Technically I don't have to spray you, but-" "Come on, do it", Trent said. He did so, and Trent took a deep breath. "No... that didn't do it. Stupid skunks..."

Back at the mess hall, Sadie and Katie were chatting when Heather came up. "Girls? Is that you?" Katie waved. "Hi, Heather!" "Oh, you guys are so busted!" Sadie gasped. "What are you doing?" Heather smirked. "Well I was gonna tell Chef, but since we're in an alliance, I might let you off easy. Just help me find Lindsay." They went off into the woods to look for them, and Heather found them first. "Oh, look! Cody and Lindsay, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" "Heather, shush!", Lindsay yelled down. "We don't want Chef to find us!" Just then, Chef walked up with Trent, Gwen and Izzy behind him. "Too late now." The two lovebirds sighed and climbed down. "So I get invincibility now, right?", Heather asked. Chef nodded. Then they all went back to camp and found Katie and Sadie on the way. "Eight down, two to go", Chef said.

Back in the woods, Chef walked around and found some hair on the ground. He ran to the cave and dragged DJ out of it. "Well, I guess that's everyone", Geoff said. "What about Leshawna?", Cody asked. "Leshawna?" Chef ran to the dock, only to find her sitting in the lifeguard chair. "What took you so long, sugar?", she asked. Chef sighed and the former Gophers cheered. Chris walked up and said "Alright campers, show's over. Time to pick a loser and send them home."

In the girls' cabin, everyone but Lindsay was discussing who to vote off. "I suggest we get rid of Cody", Heather said. Katie raised her hand. "But isn't he Lindsay's boyfriend?" Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and he's just gonna use her to get himself further along in the game." "I don't think so", Gwen said. "Cody's a lot of bad things, but he isn't manipulative." "I think he might be. I want what's best for my girls, so I say Cody's gotta go. Izzy? Your opinion?" She shrugged. "Eh, sure." Heather smiled. Meanwhile, the guys were having a meeting at the docks. "Okay, let's get this over with before Lindsay comes back", Cody said. "Who should we vote off?" Trent scratched his head. "Well sadly Heather's immune, so is Leshawna, and Gwen and Lindsay aren't options. So..." "I'd pick Izzy", DJ said. Trent raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why? If we vote off Katie or Sadie, the one that's left will probably have a breakdown." "Yeah, but Izzy's crazy! She scares me." Trent sighed. "Fine." "Fine", Cody said. "Let's hope this alliance pays off."

Later at the campfire ceremony, it was down to Izzy, Cody and Lindsay. "There are only two marshmallows left on this plate", Chris said. "You each racked up a lot of votes. One of you is going home tonight, and cannot return. Ever. The next marshmallow goes to... Lindsay." "Yay!" She got her marshmallow and smiled. "And the final one goes to... Izzy." Gwen and Lindsay gasped. "Yeah, that was a shocker. Well, not for me, I counted the votes. Sorry dude. See ya!" He got up and walked toward the dock, with Gwen and Trent waving. "Sorry about that, man!", Trent said. Then Lindsay ran up and hugged him. "Oh, Cody, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Cody smiled. "It's okay. It was nice while it lasted. Good luck, Lindsay." She kissed him and let him go, and they waved goodbye as Cody got on the boat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Technicality

A few days later, the campers were all playing Frisbee on the beach, except for Heather and Lindsay, who were trying to relax on the dock. A fly came up to bug them and Lindsay started swatting at it, but hit Heather instead. "Can I see that for a sec?", Heather asked. Lindsay nodded and gave her the swatter, and Heather whacked her nose with it. "Now make yourself useful and clip my toenails."

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"No more miss nice girl. Not to Lindsay, anyway. I'll be nice to the others if I have to, but Lindsay's gonna pay, slowly, terribly."  
_  
"Hey, I've been thinking", Lindsay said. "Maybe we should expand our girls' alliance to get rid of the guys." Heather responded by hitting her with the swatter again. "Or not..." Heather nodded. "That's right. There's four of us already, I think that's good enough." Meanwhile, back at the beach, DJ failed to catch the Frisbee. "Oh, my bad! Hey Trent, come over here and help me find it!" Trent shrugged and walked over, then DJ went over to him. "Dude, this alliance is not working out how I planned", he whispered. Trent nodded. "Yeah. What should we do about it?" "Well, I was thinking we could get Gwen to join us. What do you think?" "Sounds awesome!", Trent said. "I'll go tell her."

Before he could do so, Chris turned on the intercom. "Good morning, campers! Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center!" They ran over there and found Chris waiting for them by a shed. "Welcome to the arts and crafts center. It used to be an outhouse, but now it's where Chef parks his road hog." Chris kicked down the door and Trent ran in. "Whoa, that is awesome!" "Which brings us to your challenge", Chris continued. "The first part is building your own wheels. You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot over there." He gestured toward a pile of broken bikes. "Bikes, huh?", Trent said. "Less awesome, but still cool." "Once you've collected the basics, trick 'em out any way you want using props from the arts and crafts center. Best design wins part one, and since I'm a nice guy I'll even throw in a bike manual." He tossed it Heather, who threw it to the ground. "Eww, it's furry!", she yelled. Izzy picked it up. "Cool, mold spores!"

_Confession Cam: Trent  
"Finally, I challenge I can totally win. I've been riding bikes since I turned three. Well, I started with trikes, but still, this is my kind of challenge. And there's only nine of us left! Nine's my lucky number. I've practically won already."_

Trent walked over to the pile and picked up some handle bars. "I'm gonna build my dream bike", he said. "Oh, me too!", Lindsay squealed. "Every year at Christmas I asked for a Sunset Sally bike, but never got one..." DJ sniffled. "Man, that just ain't right!" Trent put his hand on DJ's shoulder. "Calm down, bro. We can win this, just let me help you build your bike." Gwen walked up to him. "What about mine?", she asked. Trent hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Of course I'll help with yours. I'd do anything to help you. Speaking of which- wanna join an alliance with me and DJ?" "Sure. Heather's alliance is going down."

Heather stepped out of the arts and crafts shed and pulled Lindsay over to her. "See that motorbike? Dismantle it, and make it fast, before Chef gets here." She handed Lindsay a wrench. "But what about my bike? I wanna win too", Lindsay said. Heather smiled. "Of course you do, and I'm gonna help with that. You and me can both use parts from it, and so can Sadie and Katie. I just get first dibs since it was my idea. Fair enough?" Lindsay nodded. "Alright, I'm on it!"

_Confession Cam: Lindsay  
"Heather just keeps getting nicer and nicer! Sure, she's having me break the rules and break Chef's bike, but if all four of us get something good out of it, that's good, right? I think I can trust her no matter what."_

Heather shoved Lindsay into the shed and closed the door. Gwen and Leshawna came up and Heather said "No way, we're going in first. You'll just have to wait your turn. Or, you can save yourself the effort and not even bother." She smirked and crossed her arms, and then a seagull pooped on her head. She ran away screaming while Leshawna laughed. "Gotta love karma", Gwen said. Then Leshawna picked up some bike parts. She held one up to Gwen and asked "Where does this go?" "That's a pedal", Gwen told her. "Haven't you ever ridden a bike before?" "Of course I've ridden a bike before! I've just never built one from scratch, that's all. There's too many pieces." "Hey, Leshawna!", Izzy yelled. "I just finished my bike, come see!" "How'd you do that so fast?", she asked. "Oh, my brother was a mechanic before he got ran over and developed a fear of motor vehicles. Now come on, let's take this thing for a test drive!" "Alright, you're on!" She came over and hopped on the front seat. "Sweet, your extra weight will totally help with our speed!" Leshawna glared at her. "Watch your mouth, crazy girl." Izzy started pedaling and they raced off into the woods and down a hill.

Lindsay came out of the shed and up to Heather. "Hey, I found this pretty doll with ugly hair, just like you! I'm gonna use her for my bike." Heather glared at her and she went back to the shed. Meanwhile, DJ finally finished his safety gear. Then, Chris turned on the intercom. "Campers! Time to judge your bikes! Put your pedal to the metal and I'll meet you at the crafts center." He arrived a few minutes later.

"Well, campers, we gave you the parts. Let's see what you did with them." He walked up to Heather's first. "Excellent aerodynamics, Heather." "Thanks. I made it as light as possible." "Just like her brain", Gwen said. Chris walked over to her next. "Spooky, yet practical. Well done!" Next was Trent. He stood by a black and yellow bike. "I call it the lightning strike", He said. "What do you think?" Chris smiled. "I think we might have our winner already!" Next was Lindsay's Sunset Sally bike, DJ's super safe bike, and Katie and Sadie's bicycle built for two. "Eh... lame. So, where are Izzy and Leshawna?" Gwen raised her hand. "I saw them ride off toward the woods earlier, should we go look for them?" "Nah", Chris said. "They can skip this challenge, no reward for them since they can't win. This is where it gets good. We're gonna race these babies, hard! But first, you'll be switching bikes. Yeah, cruel twist, huh? Alrighty then, see you at the beach!"

The campers rode there and arrived quickly. "Okay", Chris said, "here's how it works. Everyone picks a name out of this helmet to see whose bike you're riding. If your bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final round for invincibility. If you refuse to ride the bike you're given, you will be eliminated. Got it?" Lindsay walked up to Heather with her name card. "Hey, I got your bike!" Heather smiled. "Excellent. If you cross the finish line on my bike, I get to ride for invincibility. So, if it looks like you're losing, just press the red button." "Now, before we start", Chris said, "has anyone seen Leshawna or Izzy?" Everyone shook their heads, then lined up to start the race. "Okay, racers, on your mark... get set... go!"

The campers all started biking, except Gwen on Trent's bike. "Hey, where's the pedals?" Meanwhile, Heather failed to make DJ's heavy bike move after the first few feet. Katie rode Lindsay's and Lindsay rode past him on Heather's. DJ and Trent tried to ride the BFF's double bike, but it tipped over and crashed, and then Heather ran into them on DJ's and got stuck again. Finally Gwen got Trent's ride started, and with the motor running it zoomed past everyone else. Katie and Lindsay finished the race after her, followed by Sadie. "Yes!", Chris shouted. "We have three awesome wipeouts by DJ, Trent and Heather, and four invincibility race winners: Gwen's goth machine, Heather's speed machine, Lindsay's Sunset Sally and and Trent's lightning strike. Now when Gwen gets back it's time for our TDI motocross." Gwen passed by the finish line a second time, stopping the bike and flying over the handle bars into Chef. "Nice finish, Gwen!"

"Is this the part where you help save my butt from being voted off?", Lindsay asked Heather. "Not yet. We have to make sure we win this part of the challenge, too, so get your A-game on." The girls walked over to the starting line and hopped on their bikes next to Gwen and Trent. Gwen laughed. "Nice wheels, blondie." "I know, right? Sunset Sally is amazing!" Chris rode up to them on his ATV. "Campers! Welcome to the Motomotomoto crosscrosscross challengechallengechallenge! Using your own bikes, you'll race the course, avoiding our various death traps. There's dodging the land mines, maneuvering through the oil slick, and finally jumping the piranha pit. Oh, and one more thing. The first one to cross wins invincibility, but the last one to cross gets voted off the island. No bonfire, no marshmallow, and no voting."

Heather leaned over to Lindsay. "Okay, so here's our strategy. We need to stick together so one of us wins the race. You go first and clear a path for me. Do that, and then I can win for us." Lindsay raised her hand. "That's nice, but I was thinking it'd be fun for me to win a challenge myself for once." "Yeah, that's a great idea in theory, but then who would come up with our strategy every week? Katie and Sadie aren't much smarter than you... no offense." Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess that's a good point." Heather smiled. "Just follow my lead and we can win. As long as either Gwen or Trent finishes the race behind us, we'll both be safe. Trust me."

"Racers, get ready", Chris said. "And, go!" They started the race. Lindsay, Heather and Trent sped through the land mines, but Gwen hit one and her bike caught on fire. Trent slid into the oil and fell off his bike, while Lindsay cleared a path with the tail on her bike. Heather raced through behind her. Lindsay reached the piranha pit first and got to the other side, but Heather hit the red button on her bike, turning on a hidden motor. She sped up and jumped over Lindsay, then crossed the finish line... right after Trent got back on his bike and passed them. Lindsay followed. "Yay, we did it! We're safe!" Chris drove up to them. "Well, that's not exactly true. Trent is safe because he crossed the finish line first, Heather is safe because she didn't cross last, but since Gwen crashed and didn't complete the race, she didn't cross the line at all, which makes YOU the last one to cross the line, which means it's dock of shame time, baby."

"Okay, I'm so confused", Lindsay said. "It means I can't save you unless I give you my invincibility, but I can't do that", Heather explained. "You understand, right?" She turned to walk away, but Lindsay grabbed her arm. "But I finished the race! I even helped build your bike!" Heather pulled her arm free. "Hush. Just leave with your dignity intact. It'll make you seem much cuter in the instant replays." "But we were going to the final four together!" "Guess we're not." "Aren't you even sad? We're BFFs!" Heather patted Lindsay on the shoulder. "You know what? I thought so too. That is, until you got yourself a boyfriend!", Heather yelled. Lindsay, Katie and Sadie gasped. "You were in MY alliance!", Heather continued. "I trusted you, I told you no dating! You betrayed me. And now you will pay the ultimate price." Heather and Lindsay glared at each other. "Wait. Does that mean you're the reason Cody's gone?" Heather nodded. "It's your own fault. You betrayed me to hook up with him, so he had to go and so do you." "Okay, that is not cool!", Gwen yelled. "Sure, Cody was annoying as heck, but you can't just vote him off because you're mad at Lindsay!" "Shut up!", Heather yelled. "It's too late now, I tried being nice and look what I got in return! Either way, there's no vote tonight. No one can touch me." "This week", Trent said.

"You know, you may act nice, but you really are mean!", Lindsay said. "All that stuff the others said about you is true! Like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little witch! You dirty haired, pop star wannabe, shallow, self centered, ugly, scum brained, snake skinned piece of filth! I should have never joined your stupid alliance, and I wouldn't have if I'd known you'd vote me off just for getting a boyfriend!" Lindsay flipped Heather off and Heather went wide-eyed as the enraged Lindsay continued. "I always told them they were wrong about you. I stood up for you because I thought we were BFFs! But they're right! You really are all those things, and a lot more I can't say without my parents grounding me when I get home! Well guess what! I don't wanna be BFFs anymore. I'd rather spend the day staring at Owen's butt than go shopping with you! And PS? Your shoes are tacky!" Heather, Katie and Sadie gasped while DJ, Trent and Gwen laughed. She stormed off, and Leshawna and Izzy finally showed up, hurtling over the cliff onto the beach. "Hey guys!", Izzy said. "What'd we miss?"

At sunset, it was time for Lindsay to go. The others were waiting for her on the dock when she arrived. "Thanks for all your support, Greta", she said. "I love you, Laquisha!" Leshawna hugged her. "Take care, girlfriend. If it makes you feel better, we would've kept you on." "Really? Thanks. Kick Heather's butt for me!" Leshawna smiled. "It'd be my honor." Lindsay walked on and waved at DJ and Trent. "Bye, guys! See you at the finale!" Then she came up to Katie and Sadie, who were on the verge of tears. She pulled them into a group hug. "I'm gonna miss you, alliance buddies!" The BFFS burst into tears and hugged her tighter. "We're gonna miss you, Lindsay!" "It was nice knowing you!" She pulled away and walked to the end of the dock. "Good luck, Heather. I hope you get everything your karma owes you. Okay... I'm ready to go now." She walked onto the boat and waved goodbye until she couldn't see the island anymore. "Hmm... I wonder where Cody is."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Psycho Killer

The next night after the bike race challenge, the campers were all sitting on the beach and watching a horror movie. Most of the campers were enjoying it, but DJ was covering his eyes. "Ah, man... I hate scary movies." "Here comes the blood fest!", Gwen announced. She, Izzy and Trent all cheered. "Now the killer's running back to the woods! He's getting away! Yeah, good ending!", Izzy said. "Izzy loves scary movies!" Trent raised an eyebrow. "Why are you talking about yourself in third person?" Izzy shrugged, and the tape stopped rolling. DJ sighed in relief. "Am I ever glad that's over! I reeeally hate scary movies." Gwen smirked. "Oh yeah, what scares you most? The part where everyone meets a grisly death, or the psycho killer with the chainsaw?" DJ screamed and hid behind Leshawna. "Okay, that was NOT cool!", he said. "Oh come on, DJ, for a slasher flick it was pretty tame. Not like Bloodbath Two, Summer Camp Reign of Terror." Trent smirked. "You actually liked that cheesy gore fest?" "I'm a goth, I like dark things." "And I like you", Trent said. Gwen kissed him. Heather laughed. "Wow, first you look like a zombie and now you admit you like death? Trent sure knows how to pick 'em." Gwen glared at her. "Oh, shut up." Heather ignored her. "So, anyone have any idea what our challenge will be tomorrow?"

Just then, the campers heard an engine starting at the dock. They ran up just in time to see Chris and Chef leaving on a motor boat. "Hey, where's the fire?", Trent yelled. "And you forgot this bag!", Izzy added. She started going through it and pulled out a newspaper. "Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Cool! Be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw!" "Oh, come on", Heather said. "They don't expect us to fall for this, do they? Scary movie followed by hasty exit followed by strategically placed prop?" "I don't know... they looked pretty spooked", DJ said. "Puh-lease. It's all part of their little stunt to freak us out." Izzy kept going through the bag. "If this was a stunt, would Chris leave behind his hair gel?" Katie and Sadie gasped. "Whoa, this might be for real." "I'm scared, Katie!" They hugged and shrieked, then Heather put her hands over their mouths. "Get a hold of yourselves! They're just trying to scare us, calm down. You're gonna be alright." "Heather's right", Leshawna said. "DJ, you get a grip too!" "I can't", he said, "I feel like we're being watched." "Hello, it's a reality show? We're always being watched!"

"Okay, look", Gwen said. "It doesn't matter whether this is real or a challenge. We need a game plan." "You little lambs might need a game plan, but I need a facial", Heather said. She walked off toward the communal baths. "Are you crazy? First rule of slasher films, never go off alone!" "I might actually listen to you if this were a dumb story, but this is just a challenge. I'll see you when it's over." Izzy laughed as Heather walked away. "And the nonbeliever seals her fate", she said. "I say we go back to camp and talk strategy", Gwen said. The others followed her to the beach, where she set up a diagram.

"Okay, rule number one: do not go off on your own. Rule number two: if you do go off on your own, never go in the woods. Rule number three: if you do go in the woods, never ever ever make out in the woods, or else you will DIE in the woods!" Katie raised her hand. "Can me and Sadie go get Heather? We're kinda worried about her." Gwen nodded. "Just stick together, alright?" "Of course we will!", Sadie said. Then, they ran off. On their way there, the psycho killer stepped out from behind a tree. Katie and Sadie shrieked and ran off into the woods. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!', Katie yelled. They ran to the edge of a cliff and the psycho killer approached them. They screamed again and he turned on the chainsaw... and removed his mask. Sadie looked at him. "Wait. Chef?" He nodded. "What the heck are you doing! You scared us half to death!" He shrugged and turned off the chainsaw. "It's part of the challenge. My job is to scare you punks until only one camper's left. Since you two are out, you're comin' with me to wait with Chris until the challenge ends." Katie sighed. "That's a relief..."

Back at the beach, Gwen had turned a page on the diagram sheets and filled it in. "Okay, now that I've drawn a chart of all the players, we can- where's DJ and Izzy?" "I think they both had to use the bathroom", Trent said. He was right. Over at the communal baths, Izzy was waiting outside while DJ went in. Then, the psycho killer Chef appeared. "Ah, there you are!", Izzy said. "I've been waiting for this! Bring it on, chainsaw guy!" She charged at him to attack, but he dropped the chainsaw and grabbed her by the arm, then put the hook around her neck. "Oh, crap..." He shoved her under his arm and picked the chainsaw up again, then walked back to the woods. Meanwhile, DJ walked into the restroom and found Heather there, shaving her legs. He screamed and ran back out, across the camp, over the cliff and into the lake, to the dock, then to the woods and into the tent where Chris, Izzy and the BFFs were waiting. Izzy slapped him to make him stop screaming. "Dude, you're safe!", Chris said. "The psycho killer was Chef! He was gonna scare the crap out of you, but apparently Heather beat him to it. "Bro, did you see her face?", DJ said. "That was some serious ugly goin' on!" "True, but you still bailed before Chef even found you. Speaking of which, who's he chasing right now?"

Gwen ran to the communal wash and found Heather. "Are you okay? I heard screaming." "I'm fine", Heather said, "but you might wanna go check on DJ. He ran out of here like he saw a ghost. Can I have my shower in peace, please?" "Ooh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Heather glared at her. "Fine. Suit yourself." Gwen shrugged and went out. Heather turned on the shower, then heard something. "Hey, I'm trying to take a shower! Buzz off!" Chef walked in and turned on the chainsaw. "I'm serious, you guys-" she stepped out of the shower stall, saw Chef and shrieked. Chef carried her over to the tent, and Katie and Sadie hugged her. "Aww, poor Heather! Did Chef scare you?", Sadie asked. Heather looked away. "I'm just upset that he nearly saw me naked. I bet YOU guys were scared of the psycho killer act, though." Katie sighed. "Yeah, true enough."

Back at the campfire bit, Gwen found Trent sitting alone. "Where's Leshawna?", she asked. "She went to get some food." Gwen facepalmed, then crossed off Leshawna's picture on the chart. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" "I listen to you", Trent said. He stood up and went to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Trent, no. Not right now. If we start making out, the killer's gonna get both of us." Trent sighed.

Leshawna tiptoed into the mess hall and looked around, then proceeded to the kitchen. She looked at the counter and smiled. "Brownies! Now that's what I'm talkin' about." She ate one, then picked up the tray, and the lights in the kitchen went out. She ran to the exit and found Chef waiting there for her. She backed up and Chef pushed her toward the corner. "Yeah? I've got sixteen years in the projects! Bring it!" Chef swung the chainsaw at her, but she dodged it and ran. Chef then chased her straight to the tent.

"You know what really ticks me off?", Gwen asked Trent. "That I was trying to help those guys." Trent shrugged. "Their loss, not ours." "Yeah, true enough. Hey, you wanna go get a sandwich?" Trent nodded. "Yeah, let's go." They went over to the mess hall and got their food, and then the psycho killer walked in. Gwen didn't even react. "I wasn't born yesterday, dude", she said. "Please. First we watch a scary movie with an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, and here you are running around." She got up and approached him. "Okay, I know actors without speaking parts don't get paid much, but seriously. Dude. Invest in a dental plan and some toothpaste. So, you want a sandwich before you impale me with your big scary hook?" Trent tried to pull Gwen away, but she pulled her arm free. "Trent, chill. I got this." She finished her sandwich, then turned to the killer again. "Look, you can drop the charade, okay? I know you're an actor with a hook prop, and frankly you're not that scary."

The psycho killer removed his hook hand, revealing a shriveled stump on his wrist. "Wow... how'd you make it all scabby like that?" Suddenly, Chris and the losers burst through the door. "Guys, it's the REAL escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!" "What?" The psycho killer revved up his chainsaw and raised it over his head, and Gwen screamed and kicked him in the jaw. She did this until he fell over, and then Trent hugged Gwen. "Are you okay?" Gwen nodded. "I'll be fine, just get this guy behind bars or something!"

After Chris called the RCMP, he got all the others over to the campfire pit. "Well, it's obvious to everyone that Gwen won this challenge", he said. "And sadly, it's equally obvious that DJ lost. Time for you to walk the dock of shame, buddy." He sighed, and Trent patted his shoulder. "No hard feelings, man. Sorry you got kicked off." Izzy hugged him. "Say hi to Geoff for me if you see him, k?" He nodded and walked off to the boat of losers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Hunting

Three days later, the campers were walking toward camp from the beach and Trent walked into a rope trap. It caught him around the ankle and he was pulled up into a tree. "Whoa, what the heck was that there for?", he asked. The other campers came up to the tree and yelled up to him. "You okay?", Gwen asked. "Yeah, just get me down from here." Then, a cage fell from the sky onto the campers. "Or, not..." "Good morning, campers!", Chris yelled. He walked up to them while carrying a beaver and continued. "Or should I say trappers? Ready for today's challenge? Excellent, let's chat about it over chow." He threw a knife and cut the rope Trent hung from. He fell and landed on the cage, forcing the door open. "Well, this is gonna be a fun day", he said sarcastically.

The campers went to the mess hall where Chris was waiting and got breakfast. "Campers, there are only seven of you left on Total Drama Island. After tonight's dramatic bonfire ceremony, only six of you will remain. We're nearing the end, people, so look alive!"

_Confession Cam: Trent  
"When I don't have my eyes on Gwen, I've got my eyes on the prize. Me and Gwen can totally win this, and if we're lucky, we'll both make it to the finals. That'd be cool."_

Confession Cam: Katie and Sadie  
"This is so awesome!" "I know, right? I totally didn't expect us to get this far!" "Yeah, and now Heather's gonna take us to the final four!" "EEEEE, YAY!"  
  
"Today's challenge involves making like our province's great rangers and game wardens. You'll each have eight hours to trap an animal. A wild animal, which you must bring back to the campfire, unharmed. Rangers and game wardens often have to relocate animals for their own good, and the good of campers." "For my good, I might have to barbeque my animal, I'm starving to death", Gwen said. "Funny you should mention that, Gwen. The reward for winning today's challenge is a meal of all of your favorite foods." "I am so winning this", Heather said.

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"I almost can't believe I'm in the final seven. I thought the whole being nice thing would backfire, but it's worked really well. Katie and Sadie still listen to me, even though I flipped out when Lindsay betrayed me. If I keep this up and they don't get voted off, those two might GIVE me first place."_

Confession Cam: Gwen  
"I dunno. I guess I have a chance. Let's put it this way: if I didn't think I could win, do you really think I would still be in this dump? Putting up with the revolting food, giant bugs and cameras in your face all day is one thing, but Heather? Only a hundred thousand dollars could make me live with her."

_Confession Cam: Leshawna  
"I think I've got as good a shot at winning as anyone else, and I'm not gonna let anything stand in my way, y'all. I've just gotta keep winning invincibility so that cow Heather can't vote me off. Besides, she's gotta pay for how she treated Lindsay." _

After breakfast, the campers went to the boat house with Chris. "Everyone, choose an animal assignment", Chris said. One by one, they pulled names from a safari hat. Trent was first. Chipmunk, frog, raccoon, duck, beaver, deer, and lastly, "Bear! Are you kidding me?", Heather asked. "It's the only animal left", Chris said. "These guys get cute little froggy and wee baby duckie and I'm supposed to trap a bear with my bare hands?" "You do get sixty seconds in the boat house to gather any equipment that might help..." "Unless there's an animal trainer and a zebra carcass in there, I don't think it'll be adequate. This is ridiculous." Heather went to walk off, but Chris grabbed her arm. "I don't think I mentioned the penalty yet. The loser cleans the communal washroom." Everyone gasped. "Alright, campers, you have just one minute in the boat house to grab your critter catching gear."

The campers ran in and began sorting through the supplies. Katie and Sadie got a big bag, Izzy grabbed some crates and ran out, Gwen started out fighting with Heather over a net but then fell on the ground near some duck bait, taking it and a small net. Heather got the big net and a bucket with fish in it, Leshawna got a bucket and Trent got a cardboard box. Outside, Izzy went threw the crates, throwing things out of them and nearly hitting the other campers. "Okay, bumper thingies, old sandwich, stick hook thingy... score, a tranquilizer gun! Guys, look!", Izzy yelled. She pointed it toward Heather, who backed away a bit. "Could you please aim the other way?" "Everybody ready?", Chris asked. "Yes!", six of them replied. replied. "No!", Heather yelled. "Too bad, Heather. Game on!" The campers ran off to find their animals, except Heather, who stayed behind and went through Izzy's boxes. After a minutes, she pulled something out. "Hey, some fake antlers from the paintball challenge! This could come in handy..."

Gwen threw some duck bait on the ground by a pond and waited for a duck to come up. One did, and began pecking at the bait. Gwen walked up slowly with her net. "Here, duckie duckie, let's get this over with..." She poured some more bait on the ground by her feet. "Come and get it!" The duck ran over, ate a bit of the bait, and ran off too fast for her to catch. Gwen just stared. "Huh. Last time I checked, ducks waddled." Meanwhile, Leshawna found a frog in a puddle. She laughed and walked up with her bucket. "This is gonna be way too easy..." She walked up to the frog and it hopped away. She tried again and it hopped away once more. Then, she almost got up to it but fell into an bizarrely deep puddle. She came up with the bucket over her head. "Yeah, froggie gonna pay."

Heather finally left the boat house and dragged a can of garbage over to a cave. She cleared her throat. "Um, look, I'm no bear whisperer, but I've got some garbage here, so just come and get it. Hello?" A bear roared from inside the cave, and Heather ran off to hide. Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie came across a raccoon. "Hey, here's our first animal!", Katie said. "Looks like it!" But then they heard a chattering sound behind them. The BFFs turned around and saw a swarm of raccoons, climbing on top of each other and merging into a giant raccoon. "It's coonzilla!" "RUN!" The girls ran off screaming, with the raccoon monster right behind them.

Over by the mess hall, Chef was taking out the trash and Izzy was hiding nearby. She jumped out of the bush and aimed her gun at him. "Banzai!" She fired a few darts and hit him, knocking him out. "Oh, that wasn't a deer at all..."

_Confession Cam: Izzy  
"Oh my gosh, I should totally win! I could use the money to pay off the RCMP and jump start my career as a mad scientist! Oh, did I mention I'm a genius? I have an IQ of a hundred and eighty eight. Cool, huh? Yeah, genius runs in my family, and psychotherapy. Once at my family barbeque, my uncle cut off his ear with a steak knife to emulate Van Gogh because he's like all artistic, but it turned out he only got half of it off, it was like hanging there! It was so gross, and I swear I think some of it ended up in my salad."_

Back in the woods, Katie and Sadie were being chased by the raccoons and one of them jumped onto Sadie's head. She screamed and ran into a tree, knocking Trent out of it. "Dang, I was just about to get that chipmunk." Over at a pond, Izzy shot a horse. "Whoops", she said.

Back at camp, Heather was going over her options. "A bear", she said to herself. "Let's see, how on earth am I supposed to catch a bear?" "Open the cage, open the cage!", Gwen shouted. Heather did so and Gwen ran up, leading a duck with a trail of bait. She threw some into the cage and the duck ran in. "Yes! I win the dinner! Bring me duck soup, Peking duck, duck a la orange, chocolate mousse- no, chocolate duck. I win!" Heather rolled her eyes, the opened the cage for Sadie, who ran up and pulled the raccoon off her head. She threw it in the cage and sighed with relief. "Thank goodness!" "Yeah, but Gwen won already." "Aww, darn it." Gwen laughed and called for Chris. "Hey host man, bring on the chow!" He responded over the intercom. "Don't forget, last camper to catch their critter cleans the washroom." Heather pulled Sadie over toward the cave. "Okay, since you already caught your animal, can you help me out with the bear?" "Sure!" Heather smirked and pulled out the fake antlers. "Perfect."

Over by a stream, Katie found a beaver dam and broke in. "Come to mama, beavers!" They growled, charged at her and started beating her up with their tails. Nearby, Leshawna got some cheese on a string and was trying to lure in a frog. "Come on, froggie, it's Gouda! You are not tricking me, froggie. I'm not comin' over there. You want this cheese, you are comin' over here." It just croaked. She took a step closer, then another, and fell in a puddle again. "Froggie be playin' with the wrong sister." Meanwhile, Izzy fired a few tranquilizer darts at a passing plane. It fell out of the sky and crashed nearby. "Whoops..." Then, Trent ran over to the cage, chasing a chipmunk toward it. "Gwen, open the cage!" She did so, the chipmunk raced in and she slammed the door. Trent hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the help." She smiled. "No prob. Hey, I won the challenge... how's a spaghetti dinner for two sound?"

Over at the cave, Heather handed Sadie the fake antlers and tail. "Okay, put these on so we can lure the bear out of the cave. Then, we'll get him over to the cage. Got it?" Sadie nodded and put on the costume. While she got ready, Katie and Leshawna got their animals to the cage. Leshawna groaned and wiped some mud off her face. "I'm going to take a shower." Back in the woods, Izzy was crawling along looking for prey. "I got it... it may have been a slow start, but I finally got it. Izzy's a sharpshooter." She stood up and aimed near some antlers behind a bush. "Banzai." she fired one shot and the target fell. "Yes!" "No!", Heather yelled. "Why the heck did you shoot Sadie!" Izzy looked confused. "Sadie?" She checked behind the bush and saw Sadie in her deer disguise, passed out on the ground. "Oh... whoops!"

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Okay, if anyone is going to abuse those girls, it'll be me in the finale. That psycho hose beast is going down." _

Later that evening, Gwen and Trent were having dinner by the campfire pit while the others watched, staring hungrily. "Wow, that all looks good!", Chris said. "So, what are you having first?" "I don't even know where to start", Gwen said. "How about you start with the marshmallow ceremony?" "Alright then. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers, and leave. That means you're out of the contest. And you can't come back... ever." Katie raised her hand "What about Eva?" "Okay, shut up."

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"One thing I'll be happy to never see again? Chef's food. Definitely the food. The bathroom wasn't much better. Glad I won the challenge, I wouldn't wanna be stuck cleaning that thing." _

"First marshmallow goes to... Sadie. Katie, Leshawna, Trent, Heather. One marshmallow, two players. Izzy, Gwen, one of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island. The one who gets to stay is... Gwen." Izzy stood up and smiled. "Well, we've all gotta go some time, right? Goodnight, everybody! Thanks for comin' out!" She threw a smoke ball on the ground and vanished. Then, Chris walked up to Heather. "Since you and Izzy were the only ones who didn't catch your animals, it looks like you're stuck cleaning the bathrooms." She sighed.

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Well, I may be doing some nasty work now, but at least I still have Katie and Sadie on my side. I even got Izzy voted off, so Sadie owes me bigtime. Now I just gotta keep her loyalty... and get this filthy place tidied up." _


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to all my readers. Thanks for staying with me this far! I spend a lot of time on this story- one to two hours per chapter- so I like that people are enjoying it. I appreciate the reviews, very much. So, some big news. At the rate things are going, the story will be finished in one week. Seven more days, six more chapters, and that's it. So look forward to it. As I've sorta said before, I'm already planning the sequel. It'll be a lot like this story, but based on season 2. Sound good? Hope so. Well, anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 20: Paired Problems

Three days later, the campers woke up to the sound of Chris flying a helicopter over the cabins. "Keep it down out there!", Leshawna yelled. "We were trying to sleep!" "Welcome back to Total Drama Island!", Chris yelled. "For the past several weeks, we've watched sixteen campers push themselves to the limit, and then get their butts kicked off the island by their fellow campers. Stinks to be you guys: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Bridgette, Izzy, Tyler, Owen, Justin, Beth, Duncan, Harold, Courtney, Eva again, Geoff, Cody, Lindsay, DJ and Izzy again!" He landed the helicopter and got out, going toward the campers. "Only six campers remain, and after six weeks of bugs, gross camp food, and even grosser bathrooms, our six finalists are about to thiiiis close to losing it. We strove to come up with the best way to help the campers de-stress, then decided it would be way more fun to handcuff them together and see if we could push 'em over the edge." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and smirked. "Did Duncan's parole officer send a care package?", Heather asked. "Nah, we got these for the challenge: the tri-armed triathlon!" "Tri-armed? Like... three arms?", Katie asked. "Yes. Three challenges, three teams of two, three arms per team." "I'm not sure that's a good idea", Heather said. "Winning team members both get invincibility from tonight's vote."

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"Six loooong weeks. I don't know how much more of this I can take, even with Trent here. And I don't know who's creasing me most, Heather, Katie or Sadie. Heather can be such a jerk, but Katie and Sadie both drive me crazy with their whining. If I get stuck with any of them, I might throw the challenge just to get away."  
_  
_Confession Cam: Trent  
"The camp is great and all, and I'm stoked to be here. Still, I wish it was over already. The only person I can deal with here is Gwen, and I'm starting to go a little crazy. Things don't go well when I go crazy. I need to get out of here..."_

Confession Cam: Katie and Sadie  
"I can't believe we're in the final six!" "Yeah, only a few more days til it's just you, me and Heather!" "What's gonna happen then?" "I dunno. It'll be two against one, so we can probably beat her, right?" "Yeah, right! You're so smart!" "No, you are!"

Confession Cam: Leshawna  
"Yo, this is a shout out to all my sisters back home. What's up, y'all? Girls, you would not believe the crazies they got up in here. But, I came to win and I'm hangin' on, baby! Only five more campers to go."

Confession Cam: Heather  
"So, to all the campers that have already left the island, I just wanna say, first of all, that I personally prefer to call you... winning challenged. Secondly, I know that some of you may have thought that I was kinda mean to you. But I just want you to know, I'm a changed girl. I'm nice now! You can thank Katie _and Sadie for that, and I'll prove it to you by sharing my prize money if I win! Sound good? Good. Vote for me!"_

Chris brought the campers into the mess hall and cuffed them together. "Our three teams for today are Gwen and Trent, Leshawna and Katie, and Heather and Sadie. First of our three challenges: competitive chow-down. Each team will choose a feeder and an eater. Eaters must put their hands behind them to make it even more difficult for the feeders. One last thing..." Chris pulled out a key. "This is the wimp key. It'll open your handcuffs. You'll be offered the wimp key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your teammate. But, if you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated." Gwen raised her free hand. "Hello, how do we win this thing?" "Chef's getting platters for each team. Point goes to the team that finishes their platter of delicacies fastest." Trent looked at Gwen. "So, you hungry?" "Just for victory..." "Alright, I'll eat then." Chef brought in three plates of rotting food. Heather looked at hers. "I don't think chicken is green in nature." "Um, maybe it's lemon lime chicken?", Sadie asked. Meanwhile, Katie started shoving food into Leshawna's mouth. "Oh, even just feeding you this stuff is gross!" Trent started eating, then Heather started feeding Sadie. Her face turned as green as the chicken. "Oh gosh, I don't feel so good..." Heather groaned.

After a few more minutes, the challenge ended. "And the winners are Leshawna and Katie!", Chris announced. "Okay, follow me to the dock for part two of the challenge. Also, anyone think they need the wimp key?" "No way", Heather said. "Sadie and I are gonna win this!" "What's the challenge?", Trent asked. "On the beach you will find three canoes, one for each team. Your challenge is to paddle your canoe, while wearing handcuffs, all the way to Bony Island. Once there, you will open a package waiting their for you and follow the instructions. Go!"

The campers set off toward the other island. Sadie turned toward Katie's canoe, then to Heather and asked "Do you think Leshawna's gonna be mean to Katie?" "I doubt it. She can be a little short tempered, but she's not that bad." "Well, okay... I hope so." Meanwhile, Trent and Gwen were rowing faster and faster. "Okay, keep up the pace", Gwen said. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." "Nine!", Trent said. Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sorry. Force of habit." Gwen smirked. "You're weird. I like that." "And I like that we're the first to reach Bony Island", Trent said. They paddled up to the beach and jumped out. They went up to a backpack on the beach and pulled something out. "Wait, isn't this part of the tiki thing that Beth brought to camp?" Chris flew by in his helicopter and pulled out a megaphone. "Yeah, it is! Welcome to the second part of the second challenge!" Leshawna and Katie got to shore next. "Wait, Beth said she returned that piece of junk!" "She lied. She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank", Chris explained. Katie and Sadie groaned. "Eww!" "I know! Those tiki doll pieces need to be returned to the cave of treacherous terror, and you'll wanna do it quick before you get cursed like Beth did. Oh yeah, and one of you has to piggyback the other. Enjoy!"

Gwen climbed on Trent's back and they went off toward the cave, followed by Katie and Leshawna and Heather and Sadie. "It's great that we got paired up, huh?", Trent asked. "Sure is. I don't think I could take being paired with anyone else." Trent sighed. "Yeah. It's... really hard to be here with them." Gwen frowned. "Trent? Are you okay?" "Not really", he said. "I have OCD and I ran out of medication last week. I'm starting to go crazy." Gwen hopped higher on his shoulders, bent over and kissed him upside down. "I'll try to help you focus. Deal?" Trent smiled. "Deal."

While they were talking, Leshawna and Katie got to the cave, followed by Heather and Sadie. "I'm glad you're in front of me", Katie said. "If there's any bats or something, they'll run into you first!" Leshawna smirked. "You know, that gives me an idea." She pulled Katie off her shoulders and carried her in front. "What the heck!" "If we run into anything, YOU can get hit first. Besides, I'm the one who needs to see, so I can't run into spider webs and stuff and get it all over my eyes." Sadie glared. "That is so mean!" Heather patted her shoulder. "Focus on the challenge, please?" "Yeah, fine..." The teams went in, and came out screaming a few minutes later with some monster beavers chasing them. "Well that's convenient", Trent said. He picked up the piece of tiki doll and took aim. "Okay, let's see..." After a minute, Gwen sighed and took the chunk of wood. "Here, let me do it." She chucked it into the cave and smiled. "There, done." Trent groaned. "Oh come on, I was trying to get the angle right!" "Oh, sorry..." "No, it's fine, I need to not obsess over it so much. Let's get back to camp."

An hour later, everyone was back at camp and it was time for the last challenge. "Okay, we've got one point for Leshawna and Katie, and one for Gwen and Trent. Let's see if they can win this round! Today's final challenge..." He pulled a sheet off a table in front of Gwen and Trent, then did the same for the other teams. "the totem pole of shame and humiliation. Your task: to assemble the heads in the order in which your comrades were voted off. Unless you guys want the wimp key? No? Alright, time for heads to roll!" He blew a whistle and the campers started stacking.

"Okay, Duncan was next, right?", Katie asked. "No, girl, the next one was Beth, then Duncan." "I think I'd know when my alliance partner got voted off", Katie said. "And I think I need to smack you upside the head!", Leshawna yelled. Sadie glared. "Okay, no one talks to my best friend that way! Come here, you meanie!" she dragged Heather over and started using her as a club, smacking Leshawna. "Hey, cut it out!" Meanwhile, Trent and Gwen were struggling with their totem pole, with Gwen standing on Trent's shoulders. "Alright. Owen, Justin, and then Beth was ninth." "Thanks, Trent! Hand me the heads!" He picked one up to hand to Gwen, but fell over. "Oww! Ah, my shoulder!", he whined. "Oh, my head!" Gwen looked at the ground and picked up a chunk of wood. "And Beth's head! We broke it!" Over by the other table, Katie was building her totem pole from the ground up. She finished, then turned to Leshawna. "Hey, help me get this thing on the table!" Leshawna growled at Sadie, then did as Katie asked. "Okay, and now we- wait, you finished it?" Katie nodded.

"We have a winner!", Chris said. "Okay, they have invincibility, so go vote for someone else. Got it?" They did so, and then a few hours later it was time for the campfire ceremony. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision", Chris said. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers, and never come back. Marshmallows go to Katie, Leshawna, Sadie, Gwen and... Heather." Trent looked confused. "Wait, seriously?" Chris nodded. "Sorry, bro. You're out of here." Heather smirked. "It's because you're too cool. I'm guessing that all the old campers are gonna vote for their favorite remaining one, so popular guys like you gotta go." Gwen glared at her. "You're gonna pay for this, Heather." Heather laughed. "Oh please, you couldn't make me pay a library fine." Gwen sighed and kissed Trent. "I'm gonna miss you so much..." He smiled. "It's okay. I'll be rooting for you the entire time. You beat Heather and everyone else for us. Okay?" "Okay." He hugged her. "Bye for now. See you later, babe." He ran off to the dock and waved goodbye. Gwen waved back until Trent couldn't see her so she could cry alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, the formatting is a little screwed up on this one. Sorry. I did what I could. Try to enjoy it.**

Chapter 21: Total Loser Island

"Today's a special episode of Total Drama Island", Chris said to the camera. "You've been watching Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna and Sadie make their way to the final five. It's been a long six weeks so far, and it's a few days til the next challenge so there isn't much to do on the island. But what happens to campers after they walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave the camp? Where are these rejects living, how are they spending their time, and who do they think deserves to win the hundred grand? You're about to find out."

The boat that Chris and the camera guy was on pulled up to the dock at a fancy island. "Welcome to Playa des Losers, the all inclusive luxury resort where our campers are sent after being brutally voted out of the game, to lick their wounds and accept their fate as reality show has-beens. When we're down to the two final competitors, their fate will be in the hands of the twenty losers. Okay, camera guy, go record some stuff."

Over by the in-pool bar, Noah and Beth were having smoothies while Beth watched Justin swimming at the far end of the pool. She sighed. "He is sooo cute! Aah!" She fell backwards off her stool, splashing Noah. "Get my shirt wet, why don't you?", he said. Beth giggled. "Sorry, Noah. You should come in, the water's sooo nice! OWW!" "What?" "Something bit me! Do you think it could be a shark?" "Sharks don't swim in chlorinated water, brainiac." Beth hopped onto the stool and stared at the pool. "If it wasn't a shark, what was it?" In response, Izzy surfaced, laughing. "Sorry about that, I just had the urge to bite something, have you ever felt that? Like you just have to sink your teeth into something? Maybe that's how sharks feel, huh? Okay, bye!"

After Izzy went back under water, the camera guy walked over to the hot tub. Geoff and Ezekiel were hanging out, and waved at the camera. "Dude, this resort is off the charts!" , Geoff said. "And Izzy's back, too! Just wish she'd stop swimming and get back over here." Trent walked by and said "Can you believe this place is right around the corner from that crappy campground? You'd think it'd have to be in another hemisphere or something." Then Zeke tried to get the camera guy's attention. "Yo yo yo, dog, check it out! Being famous has totally changed my life! I'm just kickin' it, yo. Got me some fly bling, too. You like?" Over at the pool, Izzy surfaced and yelled "Hey, look! Someone lost their bikini bottom!" Beth looked at Izzy's swim suit. "I think that's yours, Izzy." Her eyes went wide, and so did Geoff's. "Oh crap, it is!" She went back under water to put it back on, and Geoff sighed. "Dang, wish she'd taken a bit longer to realize it."

Then, over at the barbeque, Justin was getting a hotdog. "After I got my body cast off and the stitches removed, I started to realize this place is cool. And it's almost as gorgeous as me!" Then, over at the pool, Cody and Lindsay were hanging out. "I love being a loser!", Lindsay said. "This place is so much more my style. If I'd known how fab this place was, I would've gotten my butt kicked off in the first week. Plus, now Cody and I can hang out..." She leaned over and kissed him. He turned and waved at the camera. "Hey there! Yeah, it stinks that I got voted off, but being with Lindsay sure makes up for it. I may have lost the game, but I won something even better." Lindsay blushed and hugged him. "Aah, not too tight! I'm getting a sunburn, that hurts!"

Over by the pool, Courtney was sitting in a chair and reading a magazine. She tossed it aside when the camera guy came up. "I don't care how nice this place is, I'm not supposed to be here. I was a CIT! I had the training, the leadership skills, I deserved to go on and win the hundred grand! But... I got voted off fair and square. I can try again next season, right? Right?" Harold walked up, shaking his head. "I doubt it. We were already in this season, and while it'd be great to get another chance to show off my wicked skills, most reality shows get new competitors every season." She glared at him. "Oh, shut up. You're here because you cheated, you deserve it, not me!" Bridgette walked up. "You just would've been voted off in another episode", she said. "No one liked you that much." Courtney gasped. "What are you talking about! Everyone likes me! I'm nice, I'm helpful! My CIT trainer said so!"

Back to Lindsay. "I learned a lot during my experience on the island with Heather", she said. "If you're going to have a best friend who makes all of your decisions for you, you should make sure they're not a total jerk who'll get mad at you for getting a boyfriend." Then, back to Noah at the pool bar. "Yeah, I was pretty shocked to be the third camper voted off, apparently I wasn't bossy, manipulative or 'athletic' enough to make it through. You can't say I wasn't a team player, though." "Yes we could", Owen said, "you didn't even TRY in the dodgeball challenge. Look at me, I'm as out of shape as you and I played like three rounds!" Then he saw the camera and smiled. "Oh, hey! Mom, are you watching this? Hi, mom!"

Over at the barbeque, Eva was piling steaks onto her plate. "How would I describe my experience? Easy. It sucked. My anger management issue improved a bit, and I even got to come back mid-season, but I still lost!" Then, back to Noah. "Did I get anything out this experience? No. It was completely and totally uneventful." Izzy surfaced nearby. "He kissed a guy", she said. "No I didn't!" "Yes you did." "Didn't!" "Diiiiiid!" "Did! Not!" "Did did did ded didadadid dadid did didadadadid!" Geoff came over and cleared his throat. "Um, I can break this tie, he totally did." Noah crossed his arms and looked away. "I have no comment." Geoff went up to Izzy and kissed her. "And you did too." Izzy giggled. "Oh stop it, Geoffie." Lindsay came up to them with Beth, holding a letter. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I got a letter from my sister that said there's a picture of me in Star Stalker magazine!" She and Beth squealed. Noah did too, sarcastically. "Eee, congratulations, you just peaked. It's all downhill from here, honey." "Maybe if I get an eating disorder, or my boobs done, I'll get on the cover!"

"So, Trent", Chris asked, "You just got voted off. How does it feel?" "Eh, not too good, but it's nice to get a break. It was really stressful on that island." "If you could say something to one of the five remaining campers, what would it be?" "I guess I'd tell Gwen that I'm rooting for her... and I miss her." Bridgette sighed. "Oh, that's so romantic! I bet Gwen misses you too, Trent. You're a great guy... really." Trent smiled. "I hope she wins." "I just hope Heather loses."

Last up, Duncan. "It's not so bad here. Anything that isn't being stuck in juvie is fine with me. Besides, I can still have my fun..." He pulled out a slingshot and launched a rock at Harold. "Ouch! Dang, cut that out!" Duncan laughed. "Oh come on, I'm trying to have fun on summer vacation!"

"Well, there you have it", Chris said. "Next up, the answer to the question everyone wants to know: what do the losers think of the final five, and who do they want to win?" Eva ran up to the camera. "Heather can kiss my ass", she said. "It's all her fault I'm stuck in this place! She's a scum sucking, backstabbing little bitch and I'm gonna enjoy watching her go down!" "Wow. Tell us how you really feel", Chris said. "I just did."

Over by the barbeque, Izzy was grilling some coconuts. "Just throwing a few shrimps on the barbie. Hey, Noah, that means you! Haha, just kidding, okay. Well I think Heather is a total psycho. And trust me, I'd know." Next up, Courtney. "Heather is a formidable competitor, I think she should win. Or maybe Gwen or Leshawna. I just can't believe Katie and Sadie stayed in the game this long, I really don't think they deserve to win." "Heather and Gwen were some of the scariest people on the island. I think Leshawna should win, she's very cool."

"So, Trent, Lindsay, give us your take on Heather." Trent sighed. "Hm... well, she's not so bad. She used to be, but Katie and Sadie really changed her. She's nowhere near as cool as Gwen, though." "No way, she's still mean! She voted Cody off and got me kicked off just because we hooked up! That was totally uncalled for." Next, Ezekiel, Owen and Beth. "She was pretty bossy, eh." "She wasn't so bad. She gave me some cake once! She's got my vote!" "Telling her off was the best moment of my life. If most of us don't even like her, how did she get into the finals?" "Because she's a conniving, backstabbing bitch, that's why!", Eva yelled.

"Leshawna? Man, that is one tough girl", DJ said. "The way she handled that log rolling challenge was amazing. She's got my vote." Izzy and Geoff were next. "I think Gwen should win, she's cool and creepy and I really like that. Freaky girls for the win!" "Amen, sister!", Geoff said. "Yeah, Gwen's cool I guess", Duncan said. "I'm not sure whether I'd vote for her or Heather. They're both cool, tough and hot."

"We all know who you want to win", Bridgette told Trent. "Yeah, Gwen's definitely my choice." "Same here. I think Gwen's really cool. Her and Leshawna both seemed really nice." "Oh come on!", Courtney said, "She's smart, but she's not exactly a team player. I was, though. It should be me!" "You're here, you lost, get over it!", Noah said. Courtney responded by throwing a glass at his head. "She let herself get buried alive for her team", Trent said. "You wouldn't even dive in some jello." "She was kind of harsh sometimes", Lindsay said. "Still, she's not half as bad as Heather. I think Katie or Sadie should win, though. But, let's talk about Lafonda." "Leshawna!", everyone yelled. "At first I thought she was real loud", Harold said. "But then I realized she's real cool. I've never seen a girl like her before." "I can't say anything bad about her", Courtney said, "and I excel at saying bad things about people. Uh, let's see. She was obnoxious and had bad grammar?" "She locked Heather in the fridge", Noah said. "Anyone who can come up with something like that gets my vote."

Later that evening, everyone was hanging out by the pool, with Trent playing his guitar. "So", DJ asked, "who do you guys wanna win if you could vote right now?" "Well, I think Gwen should win", Cody said. "Really?", Lindsay asked. "Even though she rejected you on international TV for Trent?" "It's cool. She helped me get up the nerve to ask you out." Lindsay blushed. "Oh, okay." "That's really cool, dude", Trent said. He patted Cody on the back, and he howled in pain. "Ah, sunburn!" "Oops. Sorry, man." "I can't decide between Leshawna and Gwen", Bridgette said. "They're both really cool." "Leshawna. Definitely Leshawna", Harold said. "I think Katie or Sadie should win", Beth said. "They're annoying, giggly wannabe twins", Noah said. "I think I'd vote Leshawna", Geoff said. "I bet that chick knows how to party." "I don't think anyone's given Katie and Sadie enough credit", DJ said. "Those girls were best friends. First thing that happens? They get separated, then Katie gets forced into Heather's alliance cause she was alone. And Sadie was always whining about how she missed Katie." "I think Gwen should win", Lindsay said.

Then, Chris appeared out of a cloud of smoke. "Okay, losers, it is time for the most unexpected twist of all time." "Let me guess, we're voting someone off?", Noah asked. Chris glared at him. "Dang, you're smart. Yeah, that's the twist. So, you guys ready? Here's how it's gonna work: there are no marshmallows. There's no voting booth. You guys are just gonna yell out who you would like to join you tonight at Playa des Losers." "Ooh, I pick Leshawna!", Lindsay said. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Leshawna? Really?" "Okay, that's two votes for Leshawna", Chris said. "Wait, so you're just gonna count it as a vote if we say her name?", Courtney asked. "Yep! So, who's it gonna be?" "Hm... Gwen." "Cody?" "Heather." "Heather", Trent said. "Same here. She's way meaner than goth girl or Leshawna.", Eva said. Chris smirked. "Two votes for Heather, one for Gwen, and three for Leshawna." "Okay, come on guys, no one say Leshawna!", Izzy said. She gasped and covered her mouth. Noah facepalmed. "Hm... I vote Katie." "So do I. Katie", Duncan said. "What about Sadie?", Owen asked. Geoff shrugged. "Yeah, let's go with Sadie." "I vote Gwen", Harold said. "Oh come on, what did Gwen ever do to you?", Bridgette asked. "Oops..." "Gwen", Justin said. "Heather", said Tyler. "I pick Heather too", DJ said.

Ezekiel was the last camper left. "There's four votes for Heather, Leshawna and Gwen", Chris said. "So, who's it gonna be?" Ezekiel pondered this for a moment. "Hm... I pick... Leshawna." The others gasped. "Why?" He shrugged. "I dunno. Just felt like it, eh." Chris smiled. "Well, time to go pick up the new loser! See you guys soon!" He ran off to the boat to go pick Leshawna up. He came back later and dropped her off. Leshawna walked over to Ezekiel, glaring. "Thanks a lot, homeschool", she said. "What? It's nothing personal, eh. I got voted off on the first day!" Leshawna smacked him. "Well you should've voted off Sadie! At least she was on the team that voted against you, moron!" Ezekiel thought about this for a second, and then facepalmed. "Oh, geez! You're right... I need to stop screwing up, eh." He stood up and walked away, mumbling to himself. "And I will. Next time I have a chance like this, I'm gonna do all I can to do it right!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Four in the Forest

Three days after Leshawna left, the four girls remaining woke up in the middle of the woods. A chipmunk hopped onto Gwen's bed and looked around, brushing its tail against her nose until she sneezed. She woke up and looked around. "Wait, what the heck! Where are we?" The others woke up and Heather groaned. "And where's Chris? He's gonna pay for this." Then, a helicopter flew overhead, with Chef attached to it by a ladder. "Everybody just zip it!", he yelled. "How you got here is not your concern!" He jumped off the ladder and the helicopter flew off. "What happened to Chris?", Katie asked. "None of your goddamn business what happened to Chris. I'm in charge now, and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born. Your mission is to find your way out of the forest or die trying." Sadie hugged Katie and tried to hide from Chef. "You can't be serious", Heather said, "we WILL die!"

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"They left us in the woods, alone, again! Me, stuck with those three creeps! I'd rather go swimming in shark infested water."  
_  
Chef produced some duffel bags from seemingly nowhere. "Here's how it works. Team one: Katie and Sadie. Team two: Gwen and Heather." He threw the bags to the girls. "Everything you need is in these bags. You'll navigate your way north to the base camp. The first team to tag the camp totem pole wins, and here's a tip: better set up camp before sundown, because once nightfall hits, you won't even see your tremblin' hand in front of your terrified face... unless you've got night vision goggles." He pulled a pair out. "But, you don't." He laughed, and Heather and Gwen glared at him. "We can agree we hate Chef, right?", Heather asked. Gwen nodded. Sadie ran up to Chris and grabbed onto his apron. "Please, please don't leave us here, I'm begging you, we won't survive!" Chef pushed her away. "Grab a hold of your guts, soldier!"

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Okay, this isn't good. Getting stuck with Gwen is one thing, but now Katie and Sadie are either going to fall apart or get closer than ever without me on their team. I need to do something about this..."_

"We're gonna get eaten by bears, aren't we?", Katie whined. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that", Chef said. "You'll wish you'd seen a bear once you meet up with ol' Sasquatchanakwa. Yeah, somehow he survived his fight with Eva, and he's maaaaad..." The helicopter flew back and dropped a ladder down. Chef grabbed onto it and they flew off. "Good luck, troops!", he yelled. "Try not to die!" Heather yelled at the swiftly vanishing copter. "This is illegal! You can't do this!" Gwen groaned. "Heather, shut up already!" Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie walked off toward the north. "See you at the base camp, Heather!", Katie yelled. "Oh, this is gonna be fun! Right? It's like a camping trip! There's no way we're gonna die... right?" "Um... let's start running!" After a minute, they heard a growling from somewhere. "What was that?", Sadie asked. "Probably a bear... oh, we ARE gonna die out here!" "Well at least we're together... And, we've got this!" Sadie pulled out the night vision goggles. "You stole those from Chef? You're so sneaky, Sadie!" Sadie giggled. "I know I'm not that brave, but acting like a scared widdle girl to get something is one of the oldest tricks in the book. I make it work."

Meanwhile, Gwen and Heather got their gear organized. Gwen had the compass and Heather had the map. "Camp is north, so we should just follow the river. Easy", Gwen said. "Yeah, as long as we're not eaten by sasqwatchamacallit." "Would you relax? There's no way that thing is gonna find us." "I hope not. Otherwise, Chris is so getting sued by your parents after you get eaten." "What do you mean when I get eaten?" Heather rolled her eyes. "I know I'm a lot nicer now, but I'm still a selfish brat at heart. I'm not gonna let myself get eaten to spare you, especially since I'd lose my shot at the grand prize." Gwen glared at her. "Same to you, Heather." Heather glared back. "You're rude, dark and a bit too commanding. I respect that." Gwen shrugged and they started walking.

Later that afternoon, Katie and Sadie were climbing a cliff. "Did you catch what Chris said about the Sasquatchanakwa?", Katie asked. "Yeah, I thought that thing got killed by Eva!" "Oh my gosh, me too!" "What do you think he'll do if he finds us?" "Let's just hope that doesn't happen." The girls reached the top of the cliff and looked out over the horizon. Sadie pulled out some binoculars and spotted Gwen and Heather in the woods. "Hey, it's the other girls! And they're going the wrong way! We are SO gonna win this!", she yelled. "...wait a minute. Why would they be going the other way?" She checked the horizon again and saw the cabins. "Oh, crap! WE'RE going the wrong way!" Katie groaned. "What are we gonna do?" "I got an idea. We'll just jump in the river and ride the current to camp!" Katie gulped. "Okay..." The girls held hands, ran off the cliff and screamed until they hit the water below.

At the river, Gwen and Heather stopped for lunch. "Okay, look", Heather said. "We both know we don't like each other, and we both wanna win. I know I'm normally teamed up with Katie and Sadie, but this time I have no choice. So we're a team for today, right?" Gwen shrugged. "Right..." Then, Katie and Sadie passed by on a raft. Katie waved and Heather gasped. "They're getting away!" The girls picked up their stuff and ran along the riverbank to catch up.

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Using the river was brilliant. Well played, girls, well played."_

Later that afternoon, the river came to an end and the four girls trudged through the woods. In the evening, Gwen and Heather came across a large footprint. Gwen smirked and winked at Heather, then gasped. "Heather, look! It's a sasquatch footprint! Oh, I'm so scared!" A rustling sound came from a nearby bush. "Puh-lease", Heather said, "you're embarrassing yourselves." Gwen shushed Heather, then crept toward the bush. She jumped onto it, and the sasquatch came out with Gwen on its shoulders. Heather screamed and ran off, followed by Gwen and the sasquatch. Up ahead, Katie and Sadie were looking around with the night vision goggles. "What do you see, Sadie?", Katie asked. "Okay, there's a cute little squirrel, and a raccoon, and a sasquatchanakwa. SASQUATCHANAKWA!" She screamed and ran away, with Katie right behind her and Heather, Gwen and the sasquatch further behind, all screaming like crazy.

They all ran into a cave. "Sadie? Sadie, where are the goggles?" "I think I dropped them!" Katie groaned. "Oh, come on!" "Shut up", Gwen said, "At least you HAD goggles." "Gwen's right", Heather said. "So, we're all here? I guess we'll be staying a while..." "You're kidding, right", Katie asked. "Uh, no. And... um... I never thought I'd say this in public, but Gwen, I'm hoping that's your tongue in my ear..." "Um... no..." Heather screamed and ran out of the cave, followed by the other girls and a flock of bats. They ran on until the bats gave up, then stopped by a tree. "Well... at least we lost the sasquatch", Heather said. "So. Since you guys still have supplies and a map, and we lost ours, I guess you beat us." "Speak for yourself", Gwen said. "It's obvious they're winning." Katie giggled. "Aww, that's nice of you to say. Since you guys lost your stuff, wanna camp with us?" Heather smiled. "That would be great. Thanks, girls!"

Later that night, after Katie and Sadie fell asleep, Gwen got up and kicked Heather, who was trying to sleep. "Ow! What is it?" "I still don't believe your nice girl routine", Gwen said, "but good job getting them to share their stuff with us." "That's not all", Heather said, "I know these girls pretty well. They're heavy sleepers. We're gonna get up early tomorrow and run to camp while they're still snoozing, and we can take their map and compass too." Gwen smiled. "Good idea." "Of course it is, I came up with it."

Katie and Sadie woke up about six hours later. "Sadie!", Katie yelled, "the girls, our stuff, it's gone!" "What! Well we gotta get going before they beat us to camp!" They ran off toward the north. "We're going the right way, right?", Katie asked. "Totally!" "Thank goodness at least one of us has a sense of direction!"

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"Okay, normally I don't approve of stealing, but all's fair and love and war, and this is definitely war."_

Confession Cam: Heather  
"Okay, for the record, Gwen was just as into scamming them as I was. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Besides, Katie and Sadie invited us to camp with them first! I'm still nice!"

Gwen and Heather ran to camp, with Katie and Sadie right behind them. "They're gaining on us, what do we do?" "Ditch the duffel bag!", Gwen said. They threw them to the ground, and Sadie tripped on one. "Sadie, are you okay?", Katie asked. She helped her friend get up, and Gwen and Heather ran up to Chef, who was relaxing in a chair and eating cinnamon rolls. "We did it! We win!", Heather said. She and Gwen cheered and hugged. Chef sighed and put down his food. "Yeah, congratulations. Challenge is over. Katie, Sadie! Say your goodbyes, because one of you is goin' home tonight."

That night at the campfire, Chef walked up to the girls with a plate of marshmallows. "This was supposed to be my day off! Had it all planned. I was gonna eat my cinnamon rolls and relax with one of Heather's facials, finish reading Gwen's diary, and clean my toenails. Then I was gonna play toy soldiers with Katie and Sadie's stuffed animals." The girls gasped, while Gwen glared at Chef. "But you all ruined it!", he yelled. "So, here's your darn marshmallows. Gwen, Heather, and Katie." Sadie started crying and hugged Katie, who started crying too. "Oh Sadie, I'm gonna miss you!" "I'll miss you too!" "I'll miss you more!" "No, I'll miss you infinitely more!" "Well... I guess

this means I gotta win for both of us, right?", Katie asked. "Yeah, I guess so... You can do it. You can do it, I believe in you!" "You really think so, Sadie?" Her friend stopped crying. "Of course I do. You're my best friend. I'm always gonna believe in you." Katie started crying harder. "Oh my gosh, that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me!" The girls walked to the edge of the dock and Sadie hopped on the boat. She waved at her BFF. "Bye, Katie! I'll see you later!" "Take care, Sadie! Bye!" "Bye!" They kept yelling until they couldn't hear each other anymore. Then, Katie walked back to the cabin, weeping quietly. "Oh my gosh... I hope I can win without her... I hope I can want to."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Triple Dog Dares

Three days later, it was time for yet another challenge. Chris woke them up with the intercom. "Campers! Welcome to the semifinals! Today, we reward our challengers with an all you can eat pancake breakfast! That's right, genuine food byproducts served with fresh ingredients, relatively close to their expiration dates."

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"So I actually made it to the final three. Just goes to show you how far a bad attitude can get you. Yeah, the money would be awesome, but you know would would be sweeter? Making sure Heather and Katie lose. If I win, I'm gonna buy camp Wawanakwa so I can burn it down and turn it into a graveyard. Personally, I've had enough drama here to last a lifetime. I mean, Heather's okay, but Katie? One of the two most annoying people I've ever met, and the other one's Sadie. I could probably beat Katie at anything, and Heather's strength is obviously her bottomless pit of mean, but I'm betting on her massive ego to be her downfall. Even if I lose, it'll be worth it just to get away from these guys."_

Confession Cam: Heather  
"Whatever, I knew I'd make it to the end. My alliance worked perfectly. I just can't believe that goth girl made it. Luckily I'm just up against her and Katie, and without friends to help them out there's no way they can win. I've been running this game since the second challenge, and soon it's all going to pay off. They may as well just gimme the check, I mean come on, I think we all know I'm gonna win. And when I win, I think I'll make my own spinoff series: 'The World According to Heather.' Sure, eight weeks with these girls has been cause for insanity, but at least the mothership knows where Gwen is now so they can retrieve her, and maybe Katie can learn to be her own person by the time she loses. Or not. At least she's been a good friend so far... Wait, did I just say that? No! I mean she's been a good ally! She is NOT my friend, she's Sadie's! I came here to win and nothing else!"

Confession Cam: Katie  
"I still can't believe Heather pulled through with her promise. I know she said I'd get to the final four with her, but I never fully believed her. She even helped Sadie get to the final four, too, but... now she's gone. What's gonna happen to me? Sadie, if you're watching this, wish me luck, okay? I'll do this for both of us! It's gonna be so awesome if we win, but first I gotta get to that point. Wish me luck!"

After using the confession cam, the girls went to the mess hall for breakfast. They each sat at their own table, trying to force down the flapjacks. After that, they walked to the amphitheater for the challenge. "Campers", Chris said when they arrived, "welcome to the semifinals. The producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, so the asked the ousted campers for ideas, and they had a lot! They provided us with the sickest, most twisted and insane dares imaginable in TDI's version of: spin the bottle! Starring all your old favorites, from Ezekiel to Sadie. Put 'em all together, and we've got a high stakes game of 'I Triple Dog Dare You!'" Heather glared at him. "What is this, grade five? Why don't we just do seven minutes of heaven in a tacky basement closet?" Gwen smirked. "I'm sure you'd like that." "Each player will take turns spinning the bottle on the roulette wheel. The camper that it lands on determines the dare you'll have to perform.", Chris said. Chef walked up in a dress, holding a tray of soda bottles. Chris took one. "You can take the dare yourself, and win a 'get out of dare free' bottle, or inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them off." Heather raised an eyebrow. "And if we refuse to do the dare?" "Oh, not a good option. Anyone who chickens out of their dare without a bottle to use will be sent directly to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and regret missing the chance to win a hundred grand."

_Confession Cam: Gwen  
"Wow, another sudden death elimination? Good one."_

"Okay", Chris continued, "who's ready to humiliate themselves first?" Gwen shrugged and walked up to the wheel. "Oh, what the heck, let's get this over with." She spun the bottle and it landed on Duncan. "Okay, Duncan's dare: lick Chef's armpit." Gwen gasped, as did the other girls. "Gwen, you can do the dare yourself, or dare one of your competitors to do it. Either way, someone's licking some armpit in the next minute." Gwen smirked and pointed at Heather. "She'll do it." Heather gulped as Chef walked over and raised his arm. She closed her eyes and licked it, then fell over and started having a seizure. After a minute she got up and went over to spin the bottle. It landed on Ezekiel. "Ezekiel's dare is... chew your own toenail, slowly." "Gwen! I dare Gwen." Gwen got up and walked over to a chair. Heather smirked as she passed by. "Don't choke on it, honey." Chef clipped her toenail and gave it to her. Gwen started biting it, and Heather yelled "Remember, chew it slowly!" Gwen did so, and then swallowed the nail. "There. Satisfied?" "Very. I'm just picturing Trent watching this, and something tells me he won't be eager to lock lips with you any time soon."

Next up was Katie. She ran up and gave the bottle a spin, and it soon stopped. "Beth: re-chewing a wad of Harold's gum." Katie gulped. "Okay, I'll do it." Chef handed him the gum and she tossed it into her mouth. "Oh, this is so gross", she said. She chewed for a minute, then stopped. "Um... why is the center harder than the rest of it?" She looked at the picture of Harold on the wheel. He had a finger up his nose. Katie spat out the gum and screamed, "OH, THAT'S SO GROSS!" Chef ran up to her with a bottle. "Katie wins the first freebie! And a tetanus shot, if you want." "Yes, please!"

"Gwen, you're up next", Chris said. The goth girl got up and spun the bottle, and sighed with relief when it landed on Cody. "Drop a tray of ice into your undies and let 'em melt." "That's it? I can handle that." Chef brought her the ice and she stuffed it into her underwear. Heather laughed. "Wow, I didn't think I'd see you get wet down there on live television!" Gwen glared at her. "Oh shut up, pit breath! Chris, gimme the stupid freebie!" He did so, and then Heather came up to the wheel. "Okay, I'm taking the dare no matter what it is!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Tyler. "Your dare is to eat jelly out of Owen's belly button." She went wide-eyed. "Wait, Owen isn't even here. How am I supposed to do that?" Chris smirked. "Oh, don't worry, we brought him back just for this!" Owen walked up from backstage and waved at the girls. "Hey, Gwen! Hey Katie, hey Heather! How's it going?" Heather groaned. "Not too good..." Chef pulled Owen's shirt off, pushed him onto his back and scooped jelly into his belly button. "Well, this is a new way of getting jelly in my stomach", he said. "Shut up, Owen!" Heather took a deep breath and then ate the jelly. She came back up a minute later, threw up, and passed out. Katie threw up as well. "Oh my god that was terrible!" "You're up next", Chris told her. She came up to spin the bottle and it landed on Izzy. "Okay, your task is to give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear." "I think I'll just use my freebie", she said. Chris nodded. "Yeah, good call."

Next up was Gwen again. "Harold's dare: lick Owen's toe jam!" "Heather?", Gwen asked, "You ready?" She nodded. "No problem. After eating jam out of his fat gut, this'll be easy." Owen came back onstage and took his shoe off. Heather pinched her nose shut and licked between the toes, then started gagging. "Okay, worse than I thought, worse than I thought!" After she stopped gagging, Heather approached the wheel and gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Geoff. "Drink powdered fruit punch from the confession cam's toilet." She pointed at Gwen, smiling wickedly. Chef scratched his chin. "Hmm, quite the predicament. Do you use the freebie, or save it for an even sicker dare down the road?" Gwen pinched her nose and got up. "I'll do it."

They went to the bathroom and Chef prepared the drink, then gave Gwen a straw. Katie watched and covered her mouth. "Oh, that's so totally gross..." Gwen shivered and took the straw, then bent over and stuck it in the toilet. She took one long sip, then took the straw out and puked into the toilet. Then, they walked back to the stage, where it was Katie's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Cody's. "Eat dog food", Chris said. Katie shook her head. "No, I dare Gwen to do it." Gwen sighed and got up. Chef got her the dog food and a fork, and she ate it, then threw up. So did Katie and Chris. "Oh gosh, sorry Gwen", she said. Gwen groaned. "Oh, my stomach can't take much more of this..."

_Confession Cam: Chris  
"Okay, that was so gross! Is there nothing these weirdos won't do!"_

After that, it was Heather's turn again. She spun the bottle and it landed on Trent. "Okay, Heather, your dare from Trent is to eat a dozen raw eggs." Heather smirked. "Sorry, don't think so. I dare Katie to do it." Katie gasped. "What!" "You heard me! Do the dare, Katie." Katie looked around, from Heather's grin to Gwen's puke covered mouth to Chef holding a carton of eggs. "N... No! I won't do it!" Chris walked up to her. "Okay, I'm gonna give you one chance. Are you sure?" Katie sighed. "Yes... Yes. I give up. I can't do this, I already ate Harold's snot and watched people eat toe jam and dog food. I can't take it, I feel sick... So I'm done." Heather frowned and walked up to Katie, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm... sorry, Katie." Katie hugged her and started crying. "Oh... come on", Heather said, "it's okay... I, uh... hm. I'll give you and Sadie a thousand bucks each when I win. Okay?" Katie sniffled. "Y-you mean it, Heather?" She smiled. "Of course. That's what alliance partners do." Katie stopped crying and let Heather go. "Wow... you've changed, Heather." She rolled her eyes

at Katie. "Oh please. I'm still me, still tough and smart and able to win this game with one hand tied behind my back. I just owe you one, that's why I'm willing to share my winnings. And don't you dare think there's any other reason!" Katie smiled and giggled. "Yeah. Sure, Heather."

_Confession Cam: Heather  
"Seriously! She's just my ally and that's it! The sharing my money and stuff, and helping Sadie out and letting them give me pigtails means nothing! It was just a means to an end, and that's final. I may be nice, but I'm not THAT nice."_

Katie walked off to the dock of shame, with Gwen and Heather waving goodbye. Chris laughed. "Man, this is good. I was worried it'd be the two alliance members in the finale. A mean girl versus goth girl catfight is way better for ratings. So, you girls better get ready, because it's almost time for the final round of Total Drama Island!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, here we are: Chapter 24, and the final challenge of Total Drama Island. It's been an odd journey to this point, but I hope it was entertaining enough. And now, you can see who wins! Hope it's the person you would have been rooting for. So, without further ado, let the story go on.**

Chapter 24: Finale

The morning after the semifinals, Chris got up and ran to a camera, wearing a birthday hat. "Welcome to the most dramatic, thrilling episode yet! It's been a long eight weeks at Camp Wawanakwa, and the first season of Total Drama is about to come to an end. Today, two campers remain. By sundown, only one will be left standing. That camper will be getting a check for one hundred thousand dollars! Who will it be? Brooding, untanned, alternative artist Gwen, or the former meanie queen bee turned alliance buddy Heather? Hang on tight, because the final challenge is about to begin! Now before we get started, we asked our finalists to record their thoughts in the confession cam. Let's see what they think!"

_Confession Cam: Heather_

"_I knew I'd make it this far. I'm just surprised it worked out as well as it did. Aside from all the nasty challenges, Beth quitting the alliance and Lindsay getting a boyfriend, everything went how I expected. Now the only thing left to do is win the final challenge and get my money. I'll be glad to finally get out of here, the last eight weeks were torture. Still, at least I'll be remembered for being a good leader with a great personality."_

_Confession Cam: Gwen_

"_What was it like being here for eight weeks? It sucked. The food was disgusting, the challenges were crazy, and the people here sucked. They were nothing but a bunch of manipulative, fame hungry, dim witted, certifiably insane, really weird, criminal, redneck, overbearing, goody-goody, know it all, party obsessed, squealing and shrieking jerks! I was lucky enough to meet five people who were actually sane. I'm probably gonna be remembered for my great personality, too. Okay, I'm done here."_

After that, the campers went to clearing with some bleachers at one edge of it. "Okay, it's time to welcome the twenty campers who did not make it to the finals", Chris said. One by one the losers walked up and sat at the bleachers. Katie and Sadie waved at Heather, and Trent and Cody waved at Gwen. The girls both smiled. "Would everyone who's walked the dock of shame and left camp on the boat of losers kindly take a seat in the peanut gallery of failure", Chris said. "The side you choose will represent who you would like to cheer on to victory in today's final competition." All of them went to Gwen's side except for Katie, Sadie, Courtney and Duncan.

_Confession Cam: Heather_

"_Okay, I may not be winning any popularity contests here, but Gwen is going down. Too many cooks spoil the broth, and with all those losers trying to help her out, Gwennie won't be able to do much of anything."_

"Gwen, Heather, this is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what you would do with the money if you won, and why you deserve it." "Well, I guess I'm pretty proud of getting this far", Gwen said. "I mean maybe if I can survive here, the rest of high school won't be so bad." Izzy laughed. "Well I guess if I win, I'd go traveling and then to university to study art history." Leshawna cheered. "Whoo, that's it! Girlfriend's got some goals!" "Very cool", Trent said. "Wow, that's really sweet", Chris said. "Boring, but sweet. Heather?" "I'm sharing part of my money with my alliance partners if I win. And, I'm also gonna start my own show. Anyone want a starring role?" "No way", Beth said, "you're still a jerk, I'm not supporting you." "I am!", Izzy said. "I love the limelight! Sequel show, here I come!" She and Geoff ran over to Heather's side.

"Alright, it's time for the final challenge: the rejected Olympic relay race! Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport. First, each of you has to put on one of these." Chris tossed a chicken hat from the first episode to Gwen, and a cow hat to Heather. They glared at Chris. "I think it's clear why this event wasn't accepted", Gwen said. "Dressed as a cow and a chicken, run to those flag poles and climb them to retrieve your flag. If you don't have the flag, don't bother coming down off that pole. Next, you will cross the three hundred meter balance beam suspended across a massive gorge, while carrying an eagle's egg." Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh, is that all?" "No", Chris replied, "below the beams, your friends the rare but real man-eating fresh water sharks! The final leg of the race is a long distance run, returning to the finish line here. First camper to arrive wins!" Gwen smirked. "Break a leg, Heather. Oh, and that only means good luck in theater." The girls glared at each other. In the gallery, the losers started cheering. "Yeah, go Heather!" "You can do it, and we want that money!" "Yeah, kick her butt, Gwen!" "Come on, Gwen, you've got this!"

"On your marks... get set... GO!" The girls ran to the poles, with their supporters right behind them. Gwen got to the pole first and started to climb hers, but kept sliding back down. "Wait, they greased these things?" Trent ran up. "Don't worry, I got this!" He pulled his shirt off and started wiping the grease away, while Gwen stared at him. Meanwhile, Geoff and Izzy tried to push Heather up. "Come on, Heather, climb faster!" "Zip it, Izzy!" She reached the top of the pole and yanked her flag down, then jumped off and started running. Leshawna yelled at Gwen, "Girl, you don't have time for daydreamin!" "Oh, right!" She stopped staring and started climbing, and soon she was running after Heather.

The girls got to the balance beams, and Trent and Geoff looked over the edge. "It doesn't look that bad", Trent said. "Yeah, you can totally do this, Heather!", Geoff said. "See you on the other side, dudette!" They and the others ran around to the other side of the beams, and the girls started walking across. Gwen looked down now. "I'm gonna die now! I'm gonna freakin' die!" "Hey, that's what I said about the cliff dive!", Owen yelled. "You're gonna be alright, just don't look down!" Meanwhile, Sadie turned to Chris and asked "What are the eagle eggs for?" He laughed. "Oh, you'll see." Then, Gwen started slipping. Several people gasped or covered their eyes. Gwen started shrieking, and Trent yelled "Come on, get your balance back and stay calm!" "Yeah, just don't think about the shark infested water!", Heather said. Gwen glared at her. Then, there was a harsh sound from up above. "What was that?" Some eagles flew down to answer. "Angry eagle parents", Duncan said, "Oh snap that is messed up!" "What, you mean you like watching this?", Courtney asked. "They could die!" "Ah, mellow out, Courtney, this is awesome TV!" Courtney sighed. "I thought you were nice enough to not enjoy this sort of thing. Why would you wanna watch Gwen and Heather risk their lives?" "This is life at its most raw. Look at Trent over there. One misstep and his girlfriend is shark bait! Now that would for an interesting song." Courtney growled, kicked Duncan between the legs and stormed off.

Meanwhile, the eagles kept flying by Gwen and Heather, trying to take their eggs back. "Okay, now what do we do?", Heather asked. "Step on it!", Gwen yelled. The girls started walking forward as fast as they could without losing balance. "You can do it, Gwen! You're the most awesome girl I've ever met!", Trent said. "In fact, I was thinking, I think I-" "Okay, I so can't deal with distractions right now, Trent!" "Then you're gonna hate this!" Sadie ripped Justin's shirt off, and Gwen started staring at him while Katie and Sadie squealed and hugged the shirt. "Heather, keep going!", Geoff said. She did so. Trent stepped in front of Justin and waved his arms. "Gwen, ignore the incredibly hot man-candy and keep walking!" Gwen shook her head and did so. Heather reached the end of the beam, dropped her egg in a nearby nest and started running. Gwen did the same a few seconds later.

Trent ran alongside Gwen, talking to her. "So just to clarify, you're not mad at me for distracting you, right?" "That's right." "And we're still dating, right? You didn't think I'd be gone forever when I got voted off?" "Well it was a surprise to see you again... but sure, we can keep dating." Trent smiled. "Awesome." Gwen smiled back. "I think you're nuts... but I like that." She kept running and passed by Heather. "Oh come on!", Heather yelled. "We can't let them win!" She started sprinting, and so did Gwen. They came into view from the peanut gallery, and their supporters started cheering. "Run, Gwen, run!" "Go, Heather!" "There they are", Chris said, "two real competitors, and if I may say, truly personifying the spirit of the reject Olympics." Suddenly, Gwen tripped. "Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Trent pulled her up, and Heather passed them. "See you at the finish line, losers!" Gwen growled and started running again. A few more feet to go and they would be at the finish line.

Finally, one of them finished the race. Chris cleared his throat. "And the winner is... Heather!" She gasped. "Really? I did it? I did it! Yes, I won! I won I won I won I won! Take that, losers!" Katie and Sadie ran up squealing and hugged her while Geoff, Courtney and Izzy cheered. "Yeah, way to go!" "Great job, Heather!" Meanwhile, Trent hugged Gwen. "It's okay..." "What are you talking about?" "You man not have won the race, but you're still a winner to me. And you won my heart." Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's possibly the corniest thing I've ever heard." Then, she kissed him. "Still sweet, though." Trent laughed. "What can I say? I try." Geoff threw his hat in the air. "Yeah, challenge is over! Let's party!"

That night, at the campfire ceremony, everyone was gathered around the fire while Chris walked up. "Here we are", he said, "the last bonfire ever! After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of Total Drama Island: Heather!" Heather walked up to him while her few fans cheered. Chef walked up to Heather with the giant check and gave it to her. "Well, what can I say?", she asked. "I guess... thanks, Katie and Sadie, for helping me. And, Geoff and Izzy and Courtney, for believing I could do it. And Lindsay and Beth. Couldn't have gotten this far without you guys." The alliance members smiled and nodded. Trent nudged Gwen with his elbow. "Aren't you a little bit bummed?" "I guess so, but still, I came in second out of twenty two. That's pretty good, right?" "Heather, at this time I give you the ultimate symbol of survival: the final marshmallow." Chris handed it to Heather, who ate it. "Mmm... victory is sweet." Duncan stood up and looked at the others. "Yo guys, you know what it's time for?" He smirked and looked at Chris, and the others did the same. They got up and carried him over to the dock, then threw him off, laughing as he flailed in the water. Then, they went back to their cabins to rest for their upcoming trip home... or at least, that's what they thought.

**Well, there you go. The final challenge is over, but the story is not. Just like in the actual show, there's gonna be a little something extra after the finale. I'm going to do a chapter based on the TDDDDI episodes, and then another surprise chapter. Be patient, I'm gonna wait a day before posting these ones. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island

The day after the finale, the campers were all hanging out at Playa des Losers before going home. Heather was sitting in the shade, admiring her oversized check. "I worked so hard and went through so much during the last eight weeks... but it sure was worth it." Tyler ran by and threw a Frisbee over to Cody. "Alright, no more challenges or alliances. We can finally just hang!" He threw the Frisbee back and fell over into the pool. Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie were dancing near Justin, who was posing. "As soon as I get home I'm signing up with three modeling agencies", he told them. "One for my face, one for my body, and uh, one for my knees." Sadie sighed. "You do have great knees."

_Confession Cam: Katie and Sadie_

"_It's so great to be able to just chill out and not worry about competing for once!" "Seriously! It gives us more time to admire Justin without distractions!" "Sooo yummy!"_

Owen, Izzy and Eva were having a marshmallow eating contest while Geoff watched. "Come on, Izz, you can do it!" "Ninety five!", she yelled. She tossed a marshmallow up and caught it in her mouth. Then, she drank a soda and crushed the can against her head. Owen and Geoff cheered. "Woohoo!" Owen bowed down. "You are a marshmallow goddess!" Eva put down her tray of treats and sighed. "Thirty seven's not bad, Eva", Izzy told her. "Besides, with a little practice you'll be burping like-" She interrupted herself with a giant belch, which sent a wave through the pool. Geoff gasped and hugged her. "I think I'm in love with you", he said. Izzy responded by escaping his grip and running off to throw up on the barbeque grill. "Eww, that was gross. Okay, who wants some hotdogs?" She picked up a plate of them and carried it over to the others.

_Confession Cam: Geoff_

"_Dude, that chick is radical. She can chow down, throw up and come back for more, burp like a champ, and can do that crazy snake dance. I wanna party with her for the rest of my life."_

Over on the other side of the pool, Leshawna walked by Harold, who started flexing. "Hi, Leshawna." "Hey there, string bean. What's up, you been working out?" Harold smiled. "You like?" "Eh, needs some work. Try lifting that chair." He lifted it over his head, then fell over with the chair landing on top of him. Leshawna laughed. "Man, you crack me up, Harold." Harold laughed, then started coughing. "Um, can you get this thing off my chest?"

_Confession Cam: Harold_

"_Yeah, Leshawna and I are pretty tight. I'm pretty sure we'll hook up after the show's over, maybe move in together when we're like thirty... I'd have to ask my mom first, but I'm sure it'd be alright. Maybe she'd let us have the basement. That'd be cool."_

Leshawna walked over to Trent and Gwen, who spoke up. "I think the best thing about being in this stupid game was meeting the two of you." Trent smiled. "I feel the same way." "No doubt", Leshawna said. "I can't wait for you to meet my buds back home", Gwen said. She pulled out some photos. "This is Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, and Reaper." Meanwhile, Cody threw the Frisbee to Tyler again. It hit him in the chin and he fell into the pool. DJ ran over, pulled his shirt off and jumped in to save him, but he started drowning too and Tyler had to save him. Over at the other side of the pool, Lindsay got a phone message. "Aww, look! Maggie, Bri and Heidi are planning a giant welcome home party for me!" "Lucky!", Beth said. "And Outta Sync will be there!" The girls squealed.

With Leshawna gone, Harold decided to talk to Noah, who was trying to ignore him and pretending to kill himself. "And that's why beavers shouldn't be considered part of the vermin family", Harold said. "Their skeletal structures are like totally different from rats. I mean, just look at their teeth. I can loan you my journal where I've made a bunch of drawings of beavers and rats if you promise not to get food on it and stuff." "No thanks, I'm good", Noah said. He walked away, but Harold followed him past Izzy and Geoff making out in the hot tub. She went to turn the bubbles on, then turned around smirking and lunged at him. "Ow, my eye!" "Oh, sorry! Let Izzy make it all better..." She pulled his head down and kissed his eye.

Courtney walked by Duncan, who was dancing oddly. "Eww, Stop that!" "Why are you so uptight all the time? The season's over, just chill out." "I'm over this stupid show, now that I've lost. Now it's back to business at home. I gotta study for my LSATs and work on my class president campaign." "Whoa, hello downer. Come on, relax, it's almost over. I thought you'd be happy." "I AM HAPPY!" The campers all stopped and stared at her. Then, Chris appeared.

He walked up carrying a suitcase. Chef followed him, went over to Heather and yanked her check away. "Hey, what are you doing!" Chris walked to the pool and put his suitcase down. "Hello, campers!" "Ah, that's ex campers to you", Duncan said. Heather walked up scowling. "Hey, I asked a question. What are you doing with my check!" Chris proceeded to ignore her and keep talking. "Congratulations to our winner. Heather, you played hard, went from mean girl to pigtail wearing Katie/Sadie wannabe and used your alliance to get to the winner's circle. You beat every other person on this island and your pockets will soon be stuffed with cold hard cash." Katie and Sadie applauded. "But what I'm about to offer you may change all that." Chef picked up the suitcase and raised it over his head where everyone could see. "Inside this suitcase is one MILLION dollars! We had our interns make a cardboard check of this awesome new prize." On the far side of the island, a crew raised the check up so that it blocked most of the sunlight and pushed it over to the pool. "We went through a LOT of cardboard to make this!"

Heather stared at the giant check, and Chris patted her shoulder. "Heather my dear, this million dollars could be yours. All you have to do is figure out where we're about to hide it and bring it to the dock of shame before anyone else does." Gwen stood up and walked over to him. "You're telling us that we all have a chance to a million dollars?" "Yup. So, what do you say, Heather? Will you settle for a hundred G's, or... ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Heather looked from the small check to the big check, then back again, then to the other campers. "Okay... I pick... the million!" Chris smiled and Chef tore the smaller check in half. "That's the spirit, Heather. Throughout the day, I'll give you all hints from the loudspeakers just to make sure you're not completely lost."

_Confession Cam: Courtney _

"_Okay... this just got interesting again."_

"Alright campers, the ultimate million dollar challenge starts... now!" Heather took off running. "Katie, Sadie, let's go!" The other campers walked up to Chris, glaring. "Let me get this straight", Gwen said. "After messing with our heads for an entire summer, you expect us to start running around the island like idiots all over again?" "That's right", Chris said. "But how do we know you didn't stuff that suitcase with bricks or somethin'?", Leshawna asked. "You don't." Noah started walking away. "I'd love to play another round of 'humiliate the teens', but I've got a buffet to eat." Eva threw a tomato at Chris. "You suck, McLean!" "Alright, suit yourselves. I'm sure Heather will be happy to have no competition while she makes the easiest million dollars in TV history." The campers sighed. "Fine!" "Fine!" "Yeah, right!" After another minute of standing around with eyes narrowed and arms crossed, the campers all ran off to find the suitcase. Sadly, they all crashed into a pile. "Hey, I've got an idea", Beth said, "let's work together as a team! We can split the prize twenty two ways and share it!" The others ignored her and tried to get out of the pile.

Courtney got out first and pulled Duncan free. "Okay, let's go get that million dollars!" Duncan smiled. "Yes, sir!" Harold got free and went up to them. "Can I come too?" "No, you'll slow us down. Come on, Duncan!"

_Confession Cam: Duncan_

"_Courtney may be annoying sometimes, but I've gotta say, I like assertive chicks. Maybe I can convince her I'm nice again..."_

Meanwhile, the other campers split into groups. Owen, Cody, Tyler and DJ formed a guys group, Bridgette went with Noah and Eva, Ezekiel joined Beth and Lindsay, Izzy and Geoff started making out, Leshawna went off with Trent and Gwen, and Justin and Harold joined forces. "This is great!", Harold said. "With my brains and your body, the other campers are going down!" "Yeah, sounds good." They and the others ran around, looking for the case for a while, then Chris turned on the intercom. "Okay, this is pathetic, campers! It's been two hours now and no one has even come close to finding the suitcase! So, here's your first clue: it's just hanging around." Noah sighed and looked at a nearby tree. "How many square hectares is this island again? It's hopeless." "Just keep looking. You wanna win, or not?" Bridgette ran up between them. "Okay, take it easy, Eva. Remember your anger management skills." Eva rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Noah smiled. "Thanks." Then, Izzy swung by on a vine, screaming like Tarzan. "Hey, I think I see it!" Courtney and Duncan ran up, chasing her. "She sees the suitcase! We can't let her have it!" Izzy swung by again and Courtney grabbed the vine. "Hey, get your own!", Izzy yelled. "Yeah, go Courtney!", Duncan cheered. They crashed into a tree.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was looking at her phone and talking to Beth. "Ooh, I just saw this pretty dress online! Look!" "Can I get one, too?" "Oh gosh, no." "Um, isn't that-" Beth shushed Ezekiel. "Give us a little girl time here." They kept walking, and Ezekiel followed. Then, Geoff and Izzy ran up and started making out under the case. Nearby, Katie and Sadie were talking while Heather looked for the case. "Oh, and then there was that time you went into the boys' bathroom by mistake, and totally froze up!" "Oh my gosh, I'll never forget that!" "And I had to totally come in and drag you out..." "It was the first time I'd ever seen a urinal." Heather sighed. "Girls, can you stop chatting and start helping me? We've got a million dollars to find!"

Over by a cave, Justin and Harold ran into Gwen and her friends. "Hey", Justin said. "Hey", the girls replied in unison. "So, uh, what areas have you guys searched through?" "We covered the whole western edge of the island." "Oh, and we combed the beach area too, so don't tire those beautiful legs of yours walkin' over there." "Thanks!" He and Harold walked away toward the east. Trent facepalmed. "What! Did you just give away all our secret information to Justin?" "Uh-huh..." "Just checking. Geez, Gwen..."

_Confession Cam: Trent_

"_What is it with that guy? How does he get that kind of reaction from Gwen without even taking his shirt off? And... who else can do that?"_

Then, the guys' group found the case. "There it is, right there in the tree!", DJ said. The guys cheered and Tyler climbed up to get it. "You the man!" "Go for it!" "Yeah, Tyler!" But, he fell down. "Almost had it..." He tried again, with the same result. "Okay, third time's the charm!" He was right, and Owen caught the case on its way down. "Yeah, we did it! Woohoo!" Heather, Katie and Sadie saw this from a nearby bush. Sadie gasped. "They got the case! What do we do now?" "This is not over yet", Heather said. She pulled the girls down into the bush. "Are you up for a little burglary action?" They nodded. "Alright, follow my lead." They crawled over toward the guys, who were still celebrating finding the case. Owen laughed. "Dock of shame, here we come!" He started walking, but DJ stopped him. "What?" "Why should you carry it?" "What difference does it make?", Tyler asked. "Chris did say that the first person on the dock with the case wins", Cody answered. DJ nodded. "No offense, but who says you won't take off with the money?" "Okay, then you carry it." "What if HE ditches us and makes a run for it?", Cody asked. They kept arguing about this for a while, and ended it by tying themselves together. Heather laughed. "Those poor guys know nothing about alliances. It's all about trust. Right girls?" "Right!" Soon after, Owen had to go to the bathroom, and the guys dropped the case so they could plug their noses. Heather crept up and snatched the suitcase. "Okay, now let's move." They were heading for the dock by the time the guys realized the case was missing.

Meanwhile, Gwen and her friends were running through the forest. "Okay, I think we should double back and head that way." "Nuh-uh, we covered that entire area, I say we keep going." Over by the river, Heather and her team ran into Lindsay, Beth and Ezekiel. Heather glared at them. "Girls." Beth glared back. "Hello, Heather. I see you've got our case. I suggest you hand it over." Heather smirked. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?" "Zeke, get her!" "But my mom says I can't hit girls!" "Forget what your parents taught you for a minute!" He groaned and lunged at Heather, wrestling her to the ground and pulling the case away. "Lindsay, catch!" He threw it and she caught it. "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be rich! Well, richer, but still!"

From the other side of the river, Duncan launched a fishing hook at the case, caught the handle and reeled it in. "Come on, Duncan, put some muscle into it! Spin that reel!" "Can it, princess, I'm reeling as fast as I can!" He got the case, but an alligator appeared and ate it. "Hey, that thing just took our briefcase!" "What are alligators doing in Muskoka!" "Don't just stand there, go get it!" Duncan jumped into the water and found the gator. He grabbed its nostrils and pulled its jaws open, wrestled it for a while, and punched it until it spat the case out. Courtney caught it. "Oh, you did it!" She hugged Duncan. "My hero!" Duncan smirked. "Ah, I've had tougher girlfriends than him. And uglier." He started walking, then fell over and grabbed his ankle. "Ah, dangit! I think I sprained this thing!" "Duncan, are you okay?" "I-I don't think I can walk on it... you're gonna have to help me..." Courtney walked up and patted his head. "Look, Duncan. You're a sorta decent guy, and I appreciate what you've done for me. But, I can't let you hold me back. Sorry!" She walked off. "Wait, you're leaving me here? I just wrestled an alligator for you!" "I know, but opportunities like this don't just fall out of trees!" Suddenly, Izzy did, right on top of her. The case flew up, then landed in Izzy's hands. "Wow, that was good luck. Hey Geoffie, look what I found!" She ran off with him toward the dock.

After a minute, Courtney got up, rubbing her head. "Oh... which way did they go?" "Oh, I dunno, honey, let me think about it." "We're gonna party like rock stars!", Geoff yelled. "Hey, get back here!", Courtney yelled. "No one is stealing the money that I stole!" Heather and her alliance buddies ran by. "Except for us!", she yelled. "That cash is mine!" "Don't you mean ours?", Katie asked. "Yeah, sure!" The four girls chased Geoff and Izzy for a while, but lost them. "Whew, that was close", Geoff said. "Let's keep running!" "I'm thinking of changing my name", Izzy said. "To Kaleidoscope. Isn't that pretty? You can call me E-Scope for short!" Then, they ran into Justin and Harold. Geoff waved. "Yo, Harold! What's up, dude?" "Nothing much. Just need to get that suitcase. Justin, if you could persuade them?" Geoff gasped. "Izzy, don't look him in the eyes!" Justin smiled. "Give me the case." "Back off, really hot guy!" "I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice." He pulled his shirt off, and Izzy started staring. "Oh my gosh... he's so beautiful..." Harold sneaked up and stole the case, then took off running. "Justin, that's enough! Come on!", he yelled. He did so.

_Confession Cam: Justin_

"_If there's three things I know, it's how to pose, how to apply skin care products, and how to charm people. This may just be the easiest million bucks I've ever made."_

After a few seconds, Izzy snapped out of it and looked around. "What happened? Where's the case?" "You just handed it over to Justin and Harold", Geoff answered. Then, Chris turned on the intercom. "Attention campers, the case is now somewhere beautiful, and headed towards camp." In another part of the woods, Eva yelled at Noah, "Come on, run faster!" He gasped for air and tried to speed up. "Forgot my 'roids at the gym." Eva growled, walked up to him and picked him up, then started running again. "Okay, now we can go faster. Bridgette, where are we going?" "I think we need to find Justin. He was over by the cave earlier, let's head that way!" "Yeah! When we find him, we'll crush his skull!" "A little too far", Noah said. "Sorry." Back to Geoff and Izzy, who were now at the top of the cliff. "Can you see them?", Geoff asked. "No, but I'll keep looking... hey, what was that!" She turned around and knocked Geoff off the cliff. "Oh, it was just a hot air balloon. My mistake, Geoff. ...Geoff?" Over in that hot air balloon, Courtney was laughing maniacally and scanning the camp below. "Now we'll see who's the boss around here..." On the ground below, Heather spotted Courtney. "No way! She has a hot air balloon! Okay girls, double time! Our alliance can't lose to her!" Katie nodded. "Yes ma'am!" "Do you think we'll be friends after this is all over?", Sadie asked. Heather smiled. "Definitely."

_Confession Cam: Heather_

"_You know... I never liked being mean all the time. I learned to stand up for myself and take charge when I was little. I guess I learned it a little too well, being mean became a habit of mine. When I first got here, everybody hated me. Going back to being nice is working out really well. I'm glad I did it. But anyone who thinks that makes me weak is gonna get their tongues ripped out, you got that?"_

Elsewhere in the woods, Justin and Harold ran into the guys' group. "I think you have something that belongs to us", Owen said. "Oh yeah? Come and get it", Justin said. "We're not fallin' for your pretty boy games this time", DJ said. "Right, Owen?" "What? ...Oh, right!" Tyler glared at Justin and raised his fists. "Give us the case, or we'll mess you up!" "No." Cody pointed over to some bushes. "Look! The paparazzi!" Justin gasped, smiled and started posing. The guys charged him and Harold, knocking them over and taking the case. They ran to the top of the cliff. "Now what?" Then, a bear came up behind them. "Oh, crap..." The guys screamed and ran off the cliff, but Tyler caught the cliff's edge. They started screaming for help, the cliff's edge broke, and they fell and landed on Courtney's balloon. Owen's ankle got caught in a broken microphone thing. "Great David and Goliath, that hurts! I can't hold on much longer!" "Courtney, save us! Pull us up!" "Give me the case and I will", she said. "No way!" "Okay then." Courtney made the hot air balloon go higher, up past the cliff. DJ screamed. "You wouldn't let us fall to our deaths, right?" "Oh, yes I would! I don't even like you very much!" Cody whispered to the others. "Hey guys, I think we should offer to split it with her!" Tyler yelled "NEVER!" "Don't do it, I can save us!" Owen leaned up and somehow grabbed his ankle, then pulled the guys up by the balloon's basket. "Yeah, we're safe! And we're keepin' the case!" "We'll see about that!"

Courtney made the balloon go lower, hitting some trees and snagging a bear on some rope. The guys screamed and the bear started climbing toward them. Meanwhile, Geoff and Izzy were walking toward the dock. "I'm so sorry I knocked you off the cliff..." "No worries, it was a pretty soft rock... Say, did you hear something?" They kept walking and saw a baby moose. Izzy sighed. "Aww, it's so cute! But, it can't reach the branch..." Geoff smiled, walked up to the tree and lowered it for the moose. "Hey, little fella", he said. Izzy ran up to hug him, but pushed him over instead. "Oh, sorry!" He landed on the baby moose, which landed near a larger moose. "Oh, this totally isn't what it looks like!", he told the moose.

_Confession Cam: Geoff_

"_Izzy is really amazing. She's so sweet and pretty and a total party animal. I'm afraid she's gonna accidentally kill me by the end of the day."_

Geoff and Izzy ran from the moose, with Geoff screaming. "Ooh, this reminds me of my trip to Spain!", Izzy said. Then, they heard the intercom again. "The case is almost at the campgrounds! Get your butts in gear, people, it's a million big ones!" Trent and Gwen started running, with Leshawna behind them. "Come on, guys, let's move it!" "There has got to be a faster way to get there", she said. Suddenly, Chef drove up on an ATV. "Hey, any of you punks seen a hot air balloon fly by? Courtney took it from one of our cameramen." "Courtney has a hot air balloon? She's totally gonna win!" Leshawna picked up a branch and whacked Chef. He fell over on the ground. "She may have a balloon, but we've got this baby! Hop in!"

Geoff and Izzy ran by Heather, Sadie and Katie. "RUN!", they yelled. "From what?", Katie asked. The girls turned and saw the moose charging at them, and bolted. Meanwhile, Courtney's hot air balloon reached camp. The guys were trying to get into the basket while Owen fended off the bear with the case. They succeeded, and Heather started choking Cody. "G-guys, help!" Courtney glared at the others. "Give it to me! I got us into the campgrounds, it's mine!" "No way, sister!" "Try to take that case, and I'll mess you up!" "Guys? Maybe we can make an arrangement-" "NO!" Justin and Harold got to the beach and looked up. "Is that a hot air balloon?" "They've got the case! And a... bear..." Then, Leshawna, Gwen and Trent got to camp. They spotted Heather and her friends running toward the cabins. "Yo, Heather! This is for all the times you mistreated us earlier in the season!" Gwen and Trent jumped off and she floored the gas pedal and drove at Heather, who ran toward the dock. The four girls went into the lake. "She's crazy!", Heather said. "Totally!"

"Attention campers! The case is still in play! Don't give up now!", Chris announced. The campers running from the moose ignored him. Izzy yelled, "Geoff! The pool ladder! Come on!" She and Geoff climbed it. Duncan walked up and yelled "What're you guys doing up there?" They pointed at the moose. "Oh no..." Duncan ran screaming to the mess hall, got a stuffed moose head, and ran back out. Courtney saw this and cheered. "Go, Duncan, go!" "I'm comin' for you next, sweetheart!", he yelled. Then, the hot air balloon flew up to the diving board Geoff and Izzy were on. The guys jumped off, leaving the case with Courtney. "Ha! I'll call you from my hot tub phone at my new mansion in-" She turned and saw the bear standing behind her, screamed, and jumped. She landed on the diving board and the others tried to take the case away. Leshawna went up next. "I am not letting it get away from me again!" She climbed the ladder, followed by Heather, Katie and Sadie. "Neither are we!" They tried to get the case, but it fell and landed outside the communal washroom.

Lindsay came out, talking to Beth and Ezekiel. "And I was like yes, you can wear pink with red, and she was like no you can't... wow, that's a pretty case. Anyways, so-" "It's the case!" She picked it up and smiled, but then looked up to see a plane. Harold and Justin jumped out of it, and the plane crashed into the diving board, almost knocking it over. Justin landed by the girls and Zeke. "Wow, you can fly!" "Ah, Lindsay. Can I please have the case?" She handed it to him, and he winked at her. She sighed. Then, Eva, Noah and Bridgette ran up. "Not so fast, pretty boy!", Bridgette said. Eva growled at him and lifted Noah over her head. "You'd better hand it over! I've got a nerd, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Justin laughed. "Oh yeah? So do I." Harold did a martial arts pose and Eva threw Noah at him. Then, she tackled Justin to the ground and Bridgette took the case. "Way to, Eva!" She started running, but fell over and the case went flying. Trent and Gwen came up, running toward it, and Beth, Ezekiel and Lindsay followed them. Then, the diving board finally collapsed. Everything went crazy, with people and a bear and a moose going all over the place. It ended when the case and fourteen campers all landed in the lake.

A shark ate the case. Leshawna yelled "Great! Now what!" Chris walked up to them. "So, you lost the case. Way to go. I didn't wanna have to do this, but since none of the fourteen of you officially won, you all officially tie. Which means that you will all have another shot at winning the million dollars!" The campers cheered. "In season two!" The campers groaned. "Did you just say season two?", Leshawna asked. "Uh-uh. No way", Heather said. "I am not coming back here." "Season two? Season two! I'm gonna be so much more famous than I thought! I hope I have a chance to get my roots done first", Lindsay said. "Oh, forget this. I didn't agree to season two", Duncan shouted. Chris smirked. "Actually, you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, live it, love it!" Gwen sighed. "I HATE the fine print." The other eight campers walked up to the dock. "As for you guys, your treasure hunt ends here, along with all your hopes of ever winning any money off of being on this show. The good news, though, you'll be watching all the action on season two from the sidelines!" Courtney walked up to him. "Wait a minute, I wanna be on season two!" "Oh zip it, you lost fair and square." Courtney growled and glared at him.

"So, congratulations to Cody, Eva, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan, Leshawna and Owen", Chris said. The lucky campers cheered. "In exactly three days, you will all report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge. And, the last one standing will receive one million dollars! So, viewers, don't forget to tune in for Total Drama Action!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Interlude

The campers all got a day off between seasons, and they got to spend it however they wanted, except Beth. She had to go to the orthodontist. She waved goodbye to Lindsay and left. An hour later she was sitting in a waiting room. Sitting across from her was an attractive young man reading a magazine. Beth started staring at him. He looked up and Beth smiled, but he looked a bit confused. Beth looked away, frowning. Then, she gasped. She pulled a yellow bottle out of her pocket and sprayed on some perfume, then turned back to the young man and smiled. He sniffed the air, looked up and saw her. He smiled back. "Hey." "Hey", Beth said. "You getting your braces off too?", she asked. The young man nodded. "Yeah, finally. They were really hurting my modeling career." "Wow, really? Mine were just hurting my gums", Beth said. The young man laughed. "Good one. So, um, my name's Brady. What's yours?" "Beth." "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Beth."

_Confession Cam: Beth_

"_Oh my gosh, that was so great! I met a guy and he actually seems to like me! He said it's a pleasure to meet me, laughed at something I said, and even gave me his phone number! I think I'm gonna ask him out... am I moving too fast? Is he gonna reject me? Only one way to find out..."_

Back at camp, Geoff and Izzy were making out in the hot tub at Playa des Losers. "This is so awesome, babe." Izzy smiled. "I know! We may not have won this season, but we both get a shot at the next one! E-Scope's gonna win big!" Geoff smirked. "Actually, I meant being here with you." Izzy hugged him tightly. "Aww, you're so sweet, Geoffie!" "Glad you think so, babe. So, if one of us wins next season, what're we gonna do with the money?" Izzy shrugged. "Either build a laser cannon, start our own country or throw a huge party in Vegas. What do you think sounds best." "You really have to ask?" "The party?" "Totally." Izzy rolled her eyes. "You sure have a one track mind..." "Hey, I've got enough of a mind to fit you in it, don't I?" Izzy laughed and messed with his hair. "Yeah, true." Then they started making out again.

Over in the pool, Justin was swimming while Katie and Sadie watched from the pool bar. Heather sat with them, sipping a smoothie. "He's so hot, isn't he?", Katie asked. "Totally!", Sadie said. "What would you do if he asked you out?" "Oh, I'd probably die of happiness." "Me too!" "No way!" "Yes way!" "Uh, girls?", Heather asked. "I thought we came here to talk about our alliance." Katie gasped. "Oh, right. So, uh... you first?" Heather put down her smoothie and nodded. "Well, first of all, thank you both again for helping me win, and trying to help me get the million dollar case. I don't think I could've done it without you." Katie and Sadie leaned in and hugged Heather. "Aww, no problem, Heather", Sadie said. "Just wish we could've kept the money", Katie said. She and Sadie sighed. "Don't worry", Heather said. "I've got a plan. I'll just make an alliance again next season. Since everyone knows I'm nice now, and I'm a great competitor, it should be easy getting some of the others to help me reach the finals. Then when I win, I'll give you guys some of my prize money, since I owe you." Katie nodded. "Good plan."

_Confession Cam: Heather_

"_It's too bad Katie and Sadie won't be with me next season, since I know I could rely on them for help. Instead I need to find someone else. But who? Gwen?"_

On the other side of the pool, Lindsay and Cody were lying down, trying to tan. Cody sighed. "You sure your tanning lotion is gonna help?" "Of course it is! I use it all the time", she said. Cody nodded. "Okay then. So, wanna talk about anything?" Lindsay shook her head and stretched. "No, I just wanna enjoy this. Next season starts tomorrow, so we'll be doing more challenges and gross stuff any day now. Let's just enjoy this." Cody smiled. "Sounds good to me..."

_Confession Cam: Cody_

"_Lindsay may not be the smartest girl ever, or even the smartest one I've met this summer, but she's wiser than she looks. I like that. We make a great mental match, and we make a decent physical match too. If we stick together, there's no way we can lose next season."_

Back at camp, Eva was working out. She ran around the island while carrying weights. She was also listening to her MP3 player. Tyler tried copying her workout routine but couldn't handle it, so he just did pushups instead after a few minutes.

_Confession Cam: Eva_

"_I may have lost twice last season, AND lost the million dollar case the other day, but I am NOT going to lose again! If these losers try to get rid of me ever again, they're gonna pay dearly."_

Ezekiel and Noah sat on the steps in front of the mess hall. Noah was trying to read, but Ezekiel kept interrupting him. "It really sucks that we lost, eh", he said. Noah didn't look up from his book. "Meh, could be worse", he replied. "It's totally whack, yo! I could've scored some major props back home if I'd won!" "Sorry about that..." "I'm just sick of people always dissing me, eh. No one gives me much respect. I'm just some weird home schooled kid, and I'm not very good at anything. I thought if I did my best here, I could change all that, but..." "I hear ya. I for one just wanted the money." Ezekiel raised an eyebrow. "What for?" Noah closed his book and sighed. "I have a lot of projects I wanna start, but I don't have any funding. Instead of getting a summer job, I tried to win a hundred grand. Maybe I should've listened to my parents, but hey, I'm a genius. It's not my fault if I think I'm always right if I usually am." Ezekiel nodded. "Well maybe there'll be a third season. Think we'd have a good chance then?" Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh please, there's no way that'll happen."

_Confession Cam: Noah_

"_Personally I'd rather run this show than compete on it again. Making people humiliate and hurt themselves is a lot more interesting than suffering yourself. Maybe I can get Chris to give me a job..."_

Meanwhile, Harold was talking to Leshawna. "So, think you'll win next season?", he asked her. Leshawna smirked. "Oh please, I could win any challenge with one hand tied behind my back. You, on the other hand? You need some help." Harold smirked back at her. "Well maybe you could help me. How does a partnership sound, my dear?" Leshawna smacked his head gently. "Boy, you need to stop that. I've told you I don't like you that way. Find yourself some other girl, one who actually likes you back." Harold frowned. "But Leshawna, I love you!" She hugged him. "Oh I know you do, Harold. But I just wanna be friends. Maybe you could try one of the other girls around here? Heather's nice, maybe she'd be interested too." "I don't know..."

_Confession Cam: Harold_

"_Heather is pretty nice. On the other hand, I like stronger women, and I don't know if Heather has that quality anymore. She's really changed since the summer started. Guess there's only one way to find out..."_

Over by the lake, Bridgette was sitting on her surfboard in the water. Owen ran up to the dock and yelled "Cannonball!" and jumped into the water. He splashed Bridgette and nearly knocked her off her board. She glared at him. "Owen, watch it!" He laughed. "Oh, sorry! My bad! Oh, and, good luck next season!" Bridgette smiled. "You too, Owen."

_Confession Cam: Bridgette_

"_Owen's really nice, so I hate to say anything bad to him. Well, that and I just don't like being mean, it makes me look bad and people would hate me for it. But he really needs to be more serious about things if he wants to win in season two. That, and lose about thirty pounds."_

Duncan was relaxing under a tree nearby, trying to sleep. Courtney walked up and kicked his leg. "What do you want?", he whined. Courtney glared at him. "You're competing in season two, why aren't you doing anything to prepare?" "I'd rather not waste my energy, and since you're NOT competing, you shouldn't waste yours. I'm trying to enjoy getting this far." "If I were in your place I'd be studying or training." "You see, that's why you never have any fun."

At dinner time, DJ went to the mess hall, where Chef was waiting. "Hey, Chef! Can I get a burger and onion rings?", he asked. Chef grumbled and gave him a tray with a burnt hamburger and exactly one onion ring. DJ sighed and went to a table to eat.

_Confession Cam: DJ_

"_Chef could really take some lessons from my mom, she's an amazing cook. Her secret spices perk up everything she makes, even buttered toast! I should probably bring some of her recipes and stuff for next season."_

After dinner, Gwen and Trent were sitting together on the dock watching the sun set. Trent sighed. "It's so beautiful... kinda reminds me of you." Gwen blushed and turned away. "Stop saying stuff like that." "Why? It's true, you know." "I know, but I get all embarrassed when you compliment me that much." Trent hugged Gwen. "Sorry about that. I'll try being more of a jerk, how's that?" Gwen giggled. "No, never mind. It's fine." She turned to Trent and kissed him. "So, ready to help me win next season?" "I was last time", he said. "Just sorry I couldn't do more. I promise I'll do whatever I can next time around." Gwen smiled. "Thanks... hope it works." Trent sighed. "Same here... hey, Gwen? Do you feel like we're forgetting something?"


End file.
